Z pamiętnika młodego subiekta
by misqa
Summary: Tom Riddle w postaci czystej, czyli w swojej mrocznej, jak najbardziej psychopatycznej odsłonie. Zastanawialiście się, jak to się stało, że zdobył pracę u Borgina i Burkesa? Nie? Ja też nie - ale gdy już zaczęłam, wyszło to... Bo wiecie, wcale nie było to takie łatwe, jak by się mogło wydawać.
1. Kandydat cz I

Jak myślicie, można dwa razy debiutować? Bo jeśli tak, to właśnie mam zamiar to zrobić. Debiutnąć sobie po raz drugi – wcześniej zrobiłam to tłumaczeniem, a teraz…

…fanfikiem własnym.

Fanfikiem własnym…

…który z założenia miał być krótką miniaturką. I choć jego objętość niebezpiecznie zbliża się do tasiemcowej, to ja wciąż z oślim uporem nazywam go miniaturką — tyle że trochę bardziej rozwlekłą niż zwięzłą.

…w którym akcji jest tyle, co kot napłakał, schemat goni schemat, całość opiera się na ogranym chwycie kompozycyjnym, a zakończenie jest tak przewidywalne, że bardziej się nie dało (żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam).

…który tak do końca własny nie jest, bo miał być wielkanocnym prezentem dla mojej autorki (skoro autor może mieć betę, to beta może mieć autora, logiczne). Słowo „miał" jest tu kluczowe – w kwietniu miniaturka mogła poszczycić się jedną ukończoną sceną i zaledwie 5 tys. słów… Ale z drugiej strony nie określiłam, o którą Wielkanoc chodziło – z czasem okazało się, że o przyszłoroczną…

Ponieważ moją zmorą są literówki (jakbyście jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieli…), uśmiechnęłam się ładnie do mojej bety **Snow**. To jej zawdzięczam, że w miniaturce nie ma żadnych kwiatków typu: przyczyną wybuchu pierwszego powstania śląskiego była masakra głośników w kopalni…

Nad przedsięwzięciem od strony logiczno-kanonicznej czuwa **Mara Nineve** , ciepłym słowem i wsparciem służą także **Anuii** i **Cierpik**. Oraz niestrudzony **Prof**. Wszystkim wyżej wymienionym dziękuję – może i sama też bym w końcu to jakoś ogarnęła, ale z Wami jest sto razy łatwiej i przyjemniej.

* * *

 **Z PAMIĘTNIKA MŁODEGO SUBIEKTA – KANDYDAT**

* * *

 _Dla Huzzur_

* * *

1.

* * *

Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu nigdy nie cieszyła się dobrą sławą. Kręta i wąska, od lat przyciągała margines czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa. W ciemnych bramach, ciasnych zaułkach i podejrzanych podwórzach można było natknąć się na gobliny dobijające ostatnich targów ze szmuglerami, wiedźmy z uporem pchające swoje przenośne kramy czy domowe skrzaty aportujące się z cichym trzaskiem i naręczem pakunków. Odrapane, stare kamienice rzucały posępne cienie, a sklepowe witryny nie zachęcały przygodnych przechodniów do wstąpienia. Paciorkowate oczy wypchanych druzgotków śledziły zza brudnych szyb śmiałków, którzy odważyli się zapuścić w te rejony. Leżące na przykurzonych draperiach talizmany i inkrustowane sztylety połyskiwały złowrogo. Wiszące przy drzwiach szyldy poskrzypywały, gdy ktoś próbował na dłużej skupić na nich wzrok i odcyfrować łuszczące się napisy. MAGORZEMIEŚLNICZE WYROBY: NAJMROCZNIEJSZE Z MROCZNYCH — głosił jeden. RYTUALNE OSTRZA I SZTYLETY — można było przeczytać na innym. A to była zaledwie fasada prezentowana na użytek bardziej praworządnych obywateli. Jeżeli ktoś wiedział, gdzie szukać, to na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie mógł dostać niemalże wszystko; od sproszkowanej skórki bloomslanga po najlepszej jakości _Veritaserum_ na jajach norweskiego smoka kolczastego kończąc.

Jednym z takich miejsc był jego sklep. Niegdyś mały i niepozorny, teraz najokazalszy ze wszystkich. Powód ukradkowych, zazdrosnych spojrzeń pozostałych handlarzy i jego duma. Bo może i bracia Hancock pozostawali najlepszymi magotaksydermistami w Wielkiej Brytanii, a James Gidley niedoścignionym wynalazcą, ale to _on_ zarabiał krocie, obracając ich najdoskonalszymi wyrobami. Już we wczesnym dzieciństwie odkrył w sobie smykałkę do handlu i całkiem szybko przekonał się, że nie ma piękniejszego dźwięku nad brzęk zmieniającej właściciela sakiewki z galeonami. Niedawne zawirowania w mugolskim i czarodziejskim świecie jedynie zwiększyły częstotliwość z jaką dane mu było go słyszeć. Teraz na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu zaglądali nie tylko szemrani adepci mrocznych sztuk czy arystokracja o wysublimowanych gustach i niecodziennych potrzebach, ale także zwyczajni czarodzieje, przerażeni nieprzewidywalnością mugoli i wiszącym nad Wielką Brytanią widmem Grindelwalda. W poszukiwaniu ochrony uciekali się do środków, o których normalnie nawet by nie pomyśleli. I choć Caractacus nieraz zastanawiał się, dlaczego panoszący się po całym Kontynencie samozwańczy Czarny Pan omija szerokim łukiem Anglię, to dopóki skrzypieniu otwieranych drzwi towarzyszył błysk knutów i sykli, nie obchodziło go, który z powodów jest prawdziwy. Dla niego Dumbledore mógł nawet okazać się gejem zakochanym w Gellercie, jeżeli tylko by na tym z Borginem zarabiali.

A ostatnimi czasy zarabiali naprawdę nieźle. Ich interes kręcił się tak dobrze, że nie wyrabiali się z realizacją zleceń i obsługą stałych, a co dopiero nowych klientów. Byli tak zabiegani, że nie raz i nie dwa zdarzyło im się coś przeoczyć, czegoś nie dopilnować, źle spakować — zazwyczaj jednak w porę orientowali się i klient o niczym się nie dowiadywał. Jednak kiedy pewnego dnia omyłkowo przesłali Chefsibie Smith pozytywkę z Usse, zamówioną przez Irmę Black, wspólnie z Borginem zadecydowali, że przydałaby im się pomoc.

Poszukiwania nowego subiekta rozpoczęli od aluzji rzucanych mimochodem w odpowiednim towarzystwie. Borgin początkowo chciał po prostu zamieścić ogłoszenie w _Proroku Codziennym_ , ale Caractacus był temu przeciwny.

— To nie może być pierwszy lepszy czarodziej z ulicy; w końcu nie jesteśmy hodowcami pufków — przekonywał wspólnika. — Przecież wiesz, że nasza praca wymaga specyficznego podejścia do pewnym kwestii... A nie każdy takie ma. — Potrząsnął głową. — Nie, jeżeli nie chcemy przez kilka kolejnych miesięcy odganiać się od hordy niemających co z sobą zrobić gryfoniątek, musimy być bardziej subtelni.

Tak więc, gdy któryś z czystokrwistych arystokratów zamawiał rzadkie i niedostępne nigdzie indziej składniki eliksirów, Caractacus wzdychał, że przydałyby im się dodatkowe ręce do pomocy. Borgin, wydając resztę, pomstował na leniwą młodzież, która nie kwapiła się do pracy. A kiedy ów klient z zaciekawieniem pytał o jakiś mroczny artefakt, prześcigali się w opowieściach i wyjaśnieniach, napomykając przy okazji, że nie mieliby nic przeciwko podzieleniu się swoją unikalną wiedzą z kimś, kogo nazwisko _kto wie, może kiedyś dołączyłoby do dwóch, zdobiących już szyld przed sklepem_.

Wiadomo, pierworodni byli sposobieni do przejęcia rodowych fortun, na drugich i trzecich synów też raczej nie liczył, ale zawsze pozostawali kuzyni, kuzyni kuzynów… Poza tym mglista obietnica dołączenia do spółki rozbudzała wyobraźnię i ambicje.

Wkrótce okazało się, że zaproponowana przez niego taktyka działała bezbłędnie. Już po kilku dniach w sklepie zaczęli zjawiać się pierwsi chętni, nieśmiało dopytujący o możliwość zatrudnienia. Jeśli pytający przypadł im do gustu, podawali datę i godzinę spotkania, jeżeli nie, z minami wyrażającymi uprzejmie zdziwienie informowali, że zaszła jakaś pomyłka. Nie przejmowali się tym, że mogliby kogoś urazić. Na wypadek gdyby do uszu spławionego interesanta dotarła wieść, że jednak przyjęli nowego subiekta, mieli przygotowany tuzin wymówek. Grymasili więc na potęgę i z powodu wybiórczego podejścia do potencjalnych kandydatów, w wyznaczony dzień wcale nie pojawiało się ich aż tak wielu.

— Długo jeszcze masz zamiar testować cierpliwość tych biednych chłopców? — spytał Caractacus. Spojrzał na wiszący na ścianie zegar, tylko po to, by przekonać się, że jego zazwyczaj do bólu punktualny wspólnik ociągał się z rozpoczęciem spotkania już prawie dziesięć minut. — Jeżeli przeszła ci na to ochota, to ja mogę ich we wszystko wprowadzić.

Borgin, nachylony nad opasłą księgą przychodów i rozchodów, założył za ucho pasmo tłustych od pomady włosów.

— Czekam jeszcze na dwóch — odburknął, nie odrywając wzroku od starannie wykaligrafowanych kolumn cyfr. Nagle sapnął i gwałtownie pochylił się nad pożółkłą kartą, niemal dotykając jej swoim okrągłym nochalem. Jego usta poruszały się bezgłośnie, jak zawsze, gdy sumował wpływy i wydatki.

Caractacus powstrzymał się od prychnięcia. Znajoma, obłudna nuta w tonie wspólnika mówiła mu, że tak naprawdę tylko jeden z dwóch spóźnialskich jest wart czekania. Żałował, że najwidoczniej nie było go w sklepie, gdy ów kandydat się pojawił, ale postanowił nie dawać Borginowi satysfakcji i nie dociekać o kogo chodzi. I tak za chwilę pozna jego tożsamość. Zamiast tego ponownie odchylił delikatnie kotarę, oddzielającą zaplecze od ogólnodostępnej części sklepu, i zerknął na pięciu oczekujących w środku młodych czarodziejów.

Akurat na zewnątrz słońce wyjrzało zza chmury i jasny blask delikatnie rozświetlił mroczne pomieszczenie. Słup światła padł prosto na trójkę pochylających się nad masywną gablotą chłopców. Z tego, co wiedział, byli świeżo upieczonymi absolwentami Hogwartu. Najwyższy, ten, który jeszcze chwilę temu przyjaźnie gawędził z podpierającym ścianę Emerettem Pritchardem, z konfidencyjnym uśmiechem na ustach szeptał coś do ucha jednemu z kuzynów Worple. Podobnie jak pozostali, miał na sobie dopasowaną kamizelkę, dobrze skrojone spodnie i schludną, śnieżnobiałą koszulę od której odcinał się ciemny krawat, ale Caractacus nawet z tej odległości mógł powiedzieć, że jakość materiałów wykorzystanych do uszycia tego stroju nieco odbiegała od jakości ubrań innych chłopców. Za to czarne, lśniące włosy, zaczesane były na bok z niezwykłą starannością. Nie po raz pierwszy tego dnia zaczął zastanawiać się, dlaczego w ogóle postanowił rozważyć kandydaturę chłopca o mugolsko brzmiącym nazwisku. Było jasne, że nie miał żadnych koneksji czy powiązań, które mogliby wykorzystać, a przecież głównie o to mu chodziło, gdy przekonywał Borgina do poszukiwania nowego subiekta wśród członków czystokrwistych rodów. Jednak na pytanie o aktualność oferty odpowiedział twierdząco. I to niemal bez zastanowienia. Czy sprawiła to pewność siebie bijąca z każdego gestu młodego czarodzieja? Charyzma? A może przeczucie, że za ujmującą aparycją czai się mag o potężnej, mrocznej aurze?

— Przeklęty Fletcher! — wykrzyknął nagle Borgin.

Caractatus skrzywił się na sam dźwięk nazwiska domorosłego handlarza magicznymi artefaktami. Wcześniejsze myśli pierzchły z jego umysłu, pozostawiając ulotne wrażenie, że rozmyślał o czymś istotnym.

— Na czym znowu nas oszukał? — zapytał znudzonym tonem, nie odrywając wzroku od bruneta. Czy mu się wydawało, czy twarz drugiego z kuzynów Worple nagle pobladła?

Po szuraniu krzesła poznał, że Borgin odchylił się i teraz pewnie kręcił głową, przecierając monokl. Robił to zawsze, gdy coś go wzburzyło i chciał się uspokoić.

— Pamiętasz te siedmiomilowe buty, które wcisnął nam w zeszłym tygodniu ze stertą innych śmieci, gdy chcieliśmy kupić jedynie pędzle dla Magenty? Wiesz ile na nich zarobiliśmy? Trzy knuty! _Trzy!_ Przypomnij mi, żebym następnym razem cisnął w niego _confudusem_ , nim przystąpimy do jakichkolwiek negocjacji.

— Nie omieszkam. Ale nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł.

Każda wizyta Lungusa Fletchera w ich sklepie była tak pustosząca dla ich kasy jak przelot rogogona węgierskiego nad pastwiskiem dla owiec. Lungus starał się sprzedać towary jak najdrożej, oni kupić jak najtaniej. Czasami kończyło się na satysfakcjonującym obie strony konsensusie, ale częściej jedna ogrywała drugą. I niestety zdecydowanie zbyt wiele razy tą ogrywaną byli oni. Żeby wykiwać Fletchera potrzeba było sprytu pomieszanego z wyrafinowaniem, nie miotania klątw. Ten domorosły, cwany sprzedawczyk nie dawał się łatwo wywieść w pole. I gdyby nie to, że w oferowanym przez niego chłamie można była znaleźć naprawdę rzadkie i ciekawe przedmioty, to już dawno przestaliby robić z nim interesy.

— Zobaczysz. Ostatni raz dałem się tak naciąć. Ja mu nie daruję… — zapowiedział złowrogim szeptem Borgin, uderzając kilkakrotnie pięścią w stół dla wzmocnienia swoich słów. Najwyraźniej krocie zarobione na nielegalnych w Wielkiej Brytanii pędzlach z włosów wilii nie były w stanie zrekompensować jego wspólnikowi marnych trzech knutów zysku.

Caractacus doskonale to rozumiał.

Obserwowany przez niego chłopak właśnie podchodził do opierającego się o kontuar syna Magenty, Chauncey'a Comstocka — niewysokiego szatyna o wiecznie rozbieganych oczach i chytrym uśmieszku — gdy rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka, towarzyszący gwałtownemu otwarciu wejściowych drzwi i do środka wpadła dysząca dziewczyna. Borgin natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca. Niezbyt delikatnie odepchnął Caractacusa od kotary, ale zobaczywszy, kto przyszedł, z ociąganiem wysunął się zza zasłony.

— P-przepraszam za spóźnienie — wysapała młoda czarownica, łapiąc oddech i zginając się w pół.

Caractacus mógłby w ciemno założyć się, że całą drogę z Dziurawego Kotła aż na Nokturn pokonała w biegu. Przez idiotyczne restrykcje Ministerstwa, najwidoczniej obawiającego się zmasowanego ataku zwolenników Grindelwalda na handlowe uliczki, zwykli czarodzieje nie mogli się swobodnie aportować ani na Nokturn, ani na Pokątną. Jeżeli chcieli zrobić zakupy, musieli skorzystać z wejścia w murze lubkilku publicznych kominków. Dobrze chociaż, że jakiś _otwarty na propozycje_ urzędnik optował za swobodną deportacją, a jego postulat przeszedł. Oczywiście, jak w każdym wydanym przez Ministerstwo dekrecie, tak i w tym znalazły się luki. Ogromne luki. Bariery antyaportacyjne przepuszczały skrzaty domowe, właścicieli i pracowników sklepów, członków starych, arystokratycznych rodów, innych, zaprzyjaźnionych z nimi czarodziejów… Wbrew pozorom lista wyjątków była całkiem długa — jeśli ktoś miał odpowiednie znajomości i fundusze (Caractacusa aż skręciło, gdy sobie przypomniał, ile go to kosztowało), to nie odczuwał żadnych niedogodności z powodu nowej fanaberii urzędników. Co tylko sprawiało, że całe te bariery były jedynie niepotrzebnym utrudnieniem. Picem na wodę. Ale przynajmniej Minister Spencer-Moon mógł wmawiać społeczeństwu, że robi coś poza paleniem cygar z Churchillem, mugolskim premierem.

Nowoprzybyła czarownica w końcu na tyle opanowała oddech, że była w stanie się wyprostować. Strzepnęła nieistniejący pyłek z szaty i trochę niezgrabnie ruszyła w stronę wymijającego kontuar Borgina, ale zamarła w pół kroku. Uśmiech spełzł z jej ust.

— N-n-niech się p-pan nie fatyguje. J-ja… n-nie… — wyjąkała dość nieskładnie. Nerwowo przełknęła ślinę, zezując na stojącego pośrodku bruneta. Caractacus mógłby przysiąc, że w oczach chłopaka rozbłysło rozbawienie. — Z-zaszła pomyłka. J-ja tylko przyszłam p-powiedzieć, że wcale nie szukam pracy! — Błyskawicznie obróciła się na pięcie i czmychnęła z powrotem za drzwi. Te nie zdążyły się porządnie zamknąć, kiedy cichy trzask poinformował wszystkich o jej deportacji.

Tyle zachodu o… o nic?

— No i jednego kandydata mniej — skwitował Borgin, powróciwszy na zaplecze.

Caractacus pytająco uniósł brew.

— Chciałeś zatrudnić _dziewczynę_?

— Jest z Flintów — odparł gładko jego wspólnik, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

— I co z tego?

— Nie wszystkie kobiety są takie jak Chefsiba. Niektóre bywają bardziej rozgarnięte. Ale nieważne, sam zresztą słyszałeś. Nie jest już zainteresowana.

Cacractacus zmełł cisnące się na usta przekleństwo. Wiedział, że wspólnik się z nim drażnił, drobne uszczypliwości były u nich na porządku dziennym. Ale na Morganę, żeby wywlekać sprawę Chefsiby? Jeśli Borgin dostawał białej gorączki na samą wzmiankę o Fletcherze, to on odruchowo sięgał po różdżkę na wspomnienie pani Smith. Palce go świerzbiły, by cisnąć w ciekawską wiedźmę jakąś paskudną klątwą. Gdyby chociaż poprzestała na otworzeniu nieprzeznaczonej dla siebie paczki! Ale nie, ona musiała nakręcić znajdującą się w przesyłce pozytywkę. A później nasłuchać się usypiającej melodii i wpaść w letarg. Co za idiotka! Kto tak niefrasobliwie podchodził do nieznanego przedmiotu przysłanego ze sklepu handlującego czarnomagicznymi artefaktami? No kto?! Dobrze, że jej domowy skrzat był bardziej rozgarnięty i aportował się do nich ze swoją panią. W ostatniej chwili Caractacusowi udało się ocucić wścibską czarownicę, ale i tak nie obyło się bez wizyty _zaufanego_ magomedyka. Oraz woreczka galeonów, niezawodnego przyjaciela dyskrecji, który wprost z jego _prywatnej_ kieszeni trafił do kieszeni uzdrowiciela.

— Zamiast mi dogryzać, mógłbyś podejść i powiedzieć, co myślisz o kandydatach, którzy raczyli się już zjawić — wymamrotał kąśliwie.

— Żaden problem. — Borgin stanął za jego plecami i nachylił nad ramieniem, by mieć lepszy widok. — Syn Magenty chyba właśnie wciela w życie maksymę matki o niebrataniu się z konkurencją — zaczął protekcjonalnie. — Szkoda tylko, że zamiast raz a porządnie spławić Riddle'a, cały czas coś tam niemrawo mu odpowiada. Niby cwany, niby złośliwy jak matka, ale brakuje mu tej jej ikry.

— Daj chłopakowi spokój, taki już jest.

— Wiem… — westchnął Borgin, i, perfekcyjnie naśladując sposób mówienia Magenty, dodał: — Bo ten mój Chaunce'yuś to od małego taki był; pierwszy do wkładania palca w mrowisko i pierwszy do uciekania, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

— Typowe. Zresztą, czego innego można spodziewać się po Krukonie? Odwagi Gryfona?

— No coś ty, Krukon musi być mądrzejszy. Gryfon wetknąłby w mrowisko całą rękę.

Carcactus zaśmiał się cicho. Jeżeli ktoś łudził się, że animozje i docinki pomiędzy Ślizgonami a Gryfonami ustawały po tym, jak opuszczali oni mury Hogwartu, to był bardziej naiwny niż ogrodowy gnom.

— Dobrze chociaż, że Comstock wie na kogo warto sobie strzępić język, a na kogo nie — podjął na nowo Borgin. — Pamiętasz, jak przyszedł pytać się o pracę? Wtedy buzia mu się nie zamykała… Ale daję mu góra pięć minut, dłużej nie wytrzyma. Każdego w końcu trafiłby szlag, gdyby ktoś był tak nachalny jak Riddle.

— Dziesięć, jeśli w ogóle. Może rzuci jakąś uszczypliwą uwagę, ale nie odwróci się do niego plecami. Nie jest Magentą. Zobaczysz, szybciej to Riddle odpuści.

— Nie sądzę. On wydaje się lekko zdesperowany. W sumie to mu się nie dziwię, z takim nazwiskiem też zagadywałbym do każdego czystokrwistego czarodzieja, który by się napatoczył. Ale dość o nim. Nie wiem czemu w ogóle brałeś go pod uwagę i chyba nie chcę wiedzieć. Nie potrafię sobie nawet wyobrazić, co musiało by się stać, żebyśmy go zatrudnili.

— Na twoim miejscu bym go nie lekceważył — powiedział złowieszczo Caractacus. Gdyby był Chauncey'em, to zastanawiałby się, dlaczego uprzejmy uśmiech, z którym szatyn przyjmował monosylabowe odpowiedzi, nie sięgał oczu.

— Oho, widzę, że ktoś ma tu już swojego faworyta — odparował cierpko Borgin. Carcactacus chciał zaoponować, faworyt to za dużo powiedziane, ale wspólnik uciszył go machnięciem ręki. — Nic nie mów. Poczekaj, aż pojawi się mój, to wtedy porozmawiamy. A póki co pozwól, że przejdę dalej. Emerett Pritchard, były Puchon. Słyszałem, że Pritchardowie mają problemy finansowe więc usamodzielnienie się drugiego syna byłoby im na rękę. Młody Emerett ma zadatki na dobrego sprzedawcę. Ale w jakiejś cukierni. Ze swoją tuszą byłby idealną, chodzącą reklamą jej wyrobów.

— Nie oceniaj czarodzieja po różdżce.

— Nie oceniam. W końcu dałem mu szansę. Tylko mówię, że wygląda jak ktoś zahukany przez rodziców, kto przyszedł tu dla świętego spokoju. I gdy już mu grzecznie podziękujemy, to wróci do domu i oznajmi, że starał się, naprawdę się starał. Tylko coś nie wyszło.

— I ty wypominasz mi Riddle'a?

— Czy wspominałem, że Prichardowie się wyprzedają? Pamiętasz ich kolekcję starożytnych masek, tę, którą kupili u nas kilka lat temu? Dobrze by było ją odzyskać. Wiesz, że teraz jest warta ze trzy razy tyle, za ile wtedy im ją sprzedaliśmy? Już się rozeznawałem w tym temacie. Dlatego nie zaszkodzi, jeśli czymś u nich zapunktujemy. Moim zdaniem rodzice pana Pritcharda zdają sobie sprawę, że bliżej mu do pufka niż kuguhara, więc i tak będą wdzięczni, że daliśmy mu szansę.

Caractatusowi nie po raz pierwszy zaimponowała przebiegłość Borgina. Swój zachwyt zatrzymał jednak dla siebie. Skontrował za to zgryźliwie:

— Jeżeli snujesz podobne plany co do panów Worple, to twój tajemniczy kandydat musi się pośpieszyć.

Młodszy z kuzynów przestępował niecierpliwie z nogi na nogę, zerkając co chwilę na swoje buty. Starszy, przygryzając wargę, nerwowo stukał palcami o szklany blat gabloty.

— Nie, oni po prostu mi się spodobali. Ale to było, przed tym, jak…

Borginowi nie dane było dokończyć zdania, bo w tym momencie wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy naraz.

Cierpliwość kuzynów Worple najwyraźniej się skończyła — obaj, jak na komendę, wzdrygnęli się i rzucili w stronę wyjścia w czymś, co przypominało raczej ucieczkę niż pełen godności odwrót. Od strony kontuaru rozległo się szydercze prychnięcie Comstocka, któremu zawtórowało dzwonienie dzwonka zawieszonego nad wejściem. Kuzyni, zagalopowani w swojej rejteradzie, nie zauważyli wchodzącej do pomieszczenia smukłej postaci i zderzyli się z nią w drzwiach. Do uszu Caractacusa doleciało kilka niewybrednych przekleństw, burkliwa odpowiedź, nieskładne przeprosiny, cichy trzask deportacji i wieńczący wszystko oleisty głos Borgina. Jego wspólnik prawie biegł w kierunku nowoprzybyłego z wyciągniętą ręką.

— Witam! Witam, panie Shafiq! — Borgin z przesadnym entuzjazmem potrząsał dłonią wystrojonego młodzieńca. Kiedy on ją w ogóle ujął? — Mam nadzieję, że nie stała się panu żadna krzywda?

— Nie wydarzyło się nic, co wymagałoby posłania po sekundanta — odparł nonszalancko młody czarodziej i dyskretnie wsunął różdżkę za mankiet koszuli. Nie pofatygował się, by przeprosić za swoje półgodzinne spóźnienie, tylko od razu przeszedł do rzeczy: — Jeżeli wszyscy są obecni, to myślę, że możemy zaczynać spotkanie.

— Oczywiście! — Borgin przyklasnął i kiwnął na pozostałych chłopców. — Panowie, proszę do mnie.

Caractacus otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku i szybko zamknął rozdziawione usta. Nazwisko ostatniego kandydata robiło wrażenie i już rozumiał, dlaczego jego wspólnik był w stanie przymknąć oko na brak punktualności. Shafiqowie, stara, czystokrwista rodzina, byli miotlarską potęgą. I nie tylko. Od pokoleń słynęli z wytwarzania wysokiej jakości sprzętu do Quidditcha, a produkowane przez nich znicze nie miały sobie równych. Tłuczki, pałki, szaty czy ochraniacze sygnowane krętym S można było kupić w najdalszych zakątkach świata. Dzięki prężnie działającemu przedsiębiorstwu nawet boczne gałęzie rodu pozostawały obrzydliwie bogate, a byle pociotek pociotka dysponował dojściami, o których on mógł jedynie pomarzyć. Natomiast główna linia słynęła ze swoich rozległych powiązań; macki ich wpływów sięgały takich krezusów jak Malfoyowie czy Blackowie. A jeżeli to, co szeptano o planowanym ślubie najstarszej córki sir Babera z dziedzicem rodu Selwynów było prawdą, to szykowało się prawdziwe trzęsienie ziemi. I to takie, które zachwiałoby fundamentami brytyjskiego czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa dużo bardziej, niż wieszczony od dawna najazd Grindelwalda…

A oni, z subiektem o nazwisku Shafiq, byliby w sercu tego cyklonu. I mogliby bezwstydnie korzystać ze wszystkich rozległych wpływów i kontaktów swojego pracownika…

Obrotny umysł Caractacusa natychmiast zaczął podsuwać swojemu właścicielowi coraz to śmielsze wizje, którym ten nie potrafił się oprzeć. Już słyszał brzęk przelatujących przez palce błyszczących galeonów, widział otwierające się podwoje arystokratycznych rezydencji, czuł na języku słodki smak intratnych transakcji...

Wzdrygnął się, gdy przyjemny dreszcz ekscytacji przebiegł mu po plecach.

Ocknąwszy się ze swojego snu na jawie, zobaczył, że kandydaci zdążyli już otoczyć Borgina. Jego wspólnik niedbale uniósł różdżkę i wisząca na drzwiach tabliczka poderwała się, obróciła i opadła z cichym pyknięciem, informując potencjalnych klientów, że sklep jest już zamknięty.

— Panowie pozwolą, że dokonam prezentacji — odezwał się jedwabiście Borgin. Teatralnym gestem wskazał na wyniosłego młodzieńca, który właśnie przekrzywiał głowę, by przyjrzeć się zwisającym z sufitu osikowym kołkom. Przystojna, arystokratyczna twarz nie zdradzała prawie żadnych emocji, jedynie trochę zbyt mocno zaciśnięte usta wskazywały, że ich właścicielowi nie imponowało to, co zobaczył. — Waft Shafiq.

Pierwsze wrażenie nieco popsuło wcześniejsze, dość wylewne powitanie zaserwowane przez samego Borgina, ale w trakcie bezpośredniej prezentacji i tak pozostali kandydaci odpowiednio zachłysnęli się z zachwytu.

— Chauncey Comstock — syn Magenty już wyciągał dłoń w stronę arystokraty.

— Emerret Pritchard — zawtórowała mu latorośl Pritchardów, z krzepą potrząsając ręką Shafiq'a.

Prawie wszyscy pozostali kandydaci.

— Tom Riddle — brunet ograniczył się do skinienia głową.

Caractacus poczuł ciarki przebiegające po kręgosłupie. Nieprzyjemne ciarki. W tonie chłopca pojawiła się niepokojąco protekcjonalna nuta, która mogła zabarwić głos jedynie kogoś z politowaniem patrzącego na zachowanie innych. Shafiq, nawet jeżeli ją wychwycił, to nie pokazał tego po sobie — po prostu zignorował bruneta, kiwnięciem dłoni ponaglając Borgina, by przeszedł w końcu do celu spotkania.

Arystokrata miał tupet — bez dwóch zdań.

Na kuszącej wizji, snutej całkiem niedawno przez Caractacusa, pojawiała się pierwsza ryska. Za to Borgin w żadnym stopniu nie sprawiał wrażania urażonego tak bezceremonialnym zachowaniem. A raczej — w żaden sposób nie pokazywał po sobie, że go uraziło.

— Jak panowie wiedzą, razem ze wspólnikiem, panem Burke, poszukujemy osoby do pomocy — rozpoczął płynnie. Pozornie zwracał się do wszystkich, ale wyliczając cechy, którymi powinien odznaczać się subiekt pracujący w ich sklepie, tak naprawdę przemawiał tylko do jednej, smukłej postaci. Przedstawiając listę obowiązków, także zerkał jedynie w jej kierunku. A kiedy w końcu przeszedł do sposobu, w jaki wybiorą nowego pracownika, nawet testral by zauważył, kto był jego faworytem.

— Nim z panem Burke zdecydujemy, kogo zatrudnimy — tu Borgin zrobił przerwę i uśmiechnął się wymownie do Shafiqa — będziemy zobowiązani, jeśli zechcą panowie podejść do małego sprawdzianu; pozwoli nam on ocenić panów predyspozycje do tej pracy. Ów sprawdzian polegać będzie na obsłużeniu jednego z klientów naszego sklepu, a przystąpią panowie do niego za dwa dni, w kolejności, którą za chwilę ustalimy. Proszę się jednak niczym nie martwić — zapewnił pośpiesznie, widząc cień przemykający po twarzy arystokraty. Caractacusa zawsze zdumiewała łatwość, z jaką jego wspólnik wchodził w rolę usłużnego sprzedawcy, bezbłędnie wychwytując najdrobniejsze zmiany w nastawieniu klienta i dostosowując do nich swoje zachowanie. — Dzisiaj oprowadzę panów po sklepie, by mniej więcej orientowali się panowie gdzie co jest, a w poniedziałek cały czas będę w pobliżu.

To powiedziawszy, Borgin wykonał zamaszysty ruch różdżką i powietrze wokół zawirowało, przybierając kształt leja, który kręcił się coraz szybciej i szybciej, ciemniejąc z każdym obrotem. Nagle rozległo się ciche „pyk" i z ciemnej masy wyskoczył czarny cylinder, który łagodnie opadł w wyciągnięte ręce Borgina. Drugie machnięcie — i cztery złożone na pół kartoniki z gracją wpadły do wnętrza kapelusza.

Caractacus, nadal przyglądający się wszystkiemu zza kotary, uśmiechnął się pod nosem — jego wspólnik nigdy nie przepuścił okazji, by popisać się swoją umiejętnością niewerbalnej transmutacji.

— W cylindrze znajdują się cztery karteczki z numerkami odpowiadającymi kolejności, w której w poniedziałek podejdą panowie do testu — wyjaśnił Borgin, lewitując kapelusz w stronę arystokraty. — Panie Shafiq, proszę wybrać jedną.

Młody czarodziej zgrabnym ruchem różdżki przywołał do siebie jeden z kartoników.

— Dwa.

— Wyśmienicie! — przyklasnął Borgin. — Czyli będzie pa… — urwał, gdy zauważył, że arystokrata bez cienia skrępowania odwraca się w stronę stojącej tuż obok gabloty, ostentacyjnie przenosząc swoje zainteresowanie z ludzi na rzeczy.

Borgin odchrząknął.

— Panie Comstock, teraz pan.

Syn Magenty również przywołał karteczkę, ale zrobił to trochę niezgrabnie i w efekcie w powietrzu zawisły dwie.

Arystokrata, dalej odwrócony bokiem, prychnął cicho. Oho! Czyli ten brak zainteresowania był jedynie na pokaz. Mądre podejście. Caractacus z uznaniem pokiwał głową. Po co pozostali mieli wiedzieć, że cały czas byli bacznie obserwowani.

Lekko speszony Chauncey pospiesznie sięgnął po jeden z kartoników. Odchrząknął, ukrywając zmieszanie i zwrócił się przymilnie do Borgina:

— Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, matka kazała podziękować panu za pędzle. Mówi, że nie malowała jeszcze tak dobrymi…

To też nie było głupie. Teoretycznie próba pozyskania nieco przychylniejszej uwagi Borgina mogła się Chauncey'owi udać, bo jego wspólnik zawsze miał słabość do sławnej malarki. Teoretycznie — gdyby nie te nieszczęsne trzy knuty zysku. Gdyby nie niechęć do Fletchera. I kandydat o nazwisku Shafiq.

Syn Magnety, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, burknął już mniej uprzejmie:

— Jeden.

Borgin sztywno skinął głową, wprawnym machnięciem zgarniając wiszący w powietrzu kartonik z powrotem do cylindra.

— Panie Riddle, jeśli łaska.

Brunet ani nie wypowiedział inkantacji, ani nawet nie wyjął różdżki. Uniósł lekko rękę, a w odpowiedzi na ten delikatny ruch karteczka z gracją opadła wprost na wyciągniętą dłoń.

— Trzy — przeczytał dźwięcznym, aksamitnym głosem.

— O nie!

Pritchard wydał z siebie szybko stłumione westchnięcie i odruchowo zakrył usta dłonią. Drugą naprędce nakreślił w powietrzu znak używany przez niektórych do odganiania złych mocy.

— O nie co?

Wyraźnie osłupiały Comstock spojrzał na Pritcharda tak, jakby ten dopiero co wyszedł ze Świętego Munga. Borgin zastygł na sekundę z różdżką poderwaną do góry, a w oczach bruneta zabłysło coś dziwnego. Nawet Shafiq wykonał ruch, jakby chciał się odwrócić, by dokładniej zobaczyć, co się stało, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił.

— Panie Pritchard, co to było?

— N-nic… — wydukał wyraźnie zmieszany chłopiec. Kiedy lewitowany przez Borgina kapelusz obił się o jego bok, przynaglając do zabrania ostatniej karteczki, potrząsnął głową, odmawiając sięgnięcia do cylindra.

— Panie Pritchard, o co chodzi? — Tym razem w głosie jego wspólnika zabrzmiała nutka irytacji.

— I tak w-wiemy, jaki numerek mi przypadł, w-więc po c-co mam go losować…

Borgin w odpowiedzi uniósł pytająco brew. Po drgających nozdrzach Carcactacus poznał, że jego wspólnik powoli tracił cierpliwość.

— Czwórka… — wyszeptał Emerett, kurczowo zaciskając pięści, jakby się bał, że karteczka sama się w nie wślizgnie.

— I? — wycedził przez zęby Borgin, mimo wszystko starając się brzmieć uprzejmie i kojąco.

Pritchard poruszył ustami, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

— Może pan głośniej?

— Nie chcę czwórki! — chłopak niemal pisnął i wtulił głowę w ramiona. Znowu zniżył głos do szeptu. — To podobno s-symbol ś-śmierci…

Caractacus zdążył rzucić na siebie zaklęcie wyciszające, nim zatrząsł się ze śmiechu. Kto by pomyślał, że za tak masywną sylwetką skrywał się tak przesądny czarodziej!

Comstok był mniej taktowy.

— Ty tak na poważnie? — prychnął.

Na policzkach Pritcharda wykwitł rumieniec. Spojrzał błagalnie na bruneta.

— T-Tom, p-powiedz im…

Jednak nim ten zdążył się odezwać, a Borgin zainterweniować i przerwać tę raczkującą wymianę uszczypliwości, rozległo się pogardliwie sarknięcie Shafiqa.

— A wydawałoby się, że Hogwart to taka porządna szkoła. Kto by pomyślał, że uczą tam takich bzdur… — zacmokał niby to do siebie, ale wystarczająco głośno i wyraźnie, by inni również go usłyszeli.

— Oczywiście, że to porządna szkoła! — żachnął się natychmiast Comstock. — I nie uczą w niej żadnych bzdur, a…

— A tego jak prawidłowo rzucać zaklęcie przyzywające? — Arystokrata, wciąż odwrócony bokiem do pozostałych, zaplótł ręce za plecami. Jego nos niemal zetknął się z szybą, gdy nachylał się, by lepiej przyjrzeć się jednemu z artefaktów, leżących za szklaną witryną.

Wytknięcie Krukonowi braków w edukacji było tak samo mądre, jak nieokazanie szacunku podczas przywitania z hipogryfem.

I mogło skończyć się równie tragicznie. Caractacus przymknął oczy, przeczuwając, co za chwilę nastąpi…

— Tamto się nie liczy. Nie mam _żadnych problemów_ z tym zaklęciem — wycedził ledwie panujący nad sobą Comstock, kładąc szczególny naciska na frazę „żadnych problemów". — _Accio_ kapelusz! — Dla udowodnienia swoich słów machnął ze złością różdżką i, ku wyraźniej uldze Pritcharda oraz zwiększającej się irytacji Borgina, cylinder podryfował w powietrzu w jego stronę. Jednak nim trafił w wyciągnięcie ręce, zatrzymał się gwałtownie i poszybował z powrotem do Emeretta.

— Panie Comstock, proszę się opanować. Myślę, że wszyscy wiedzą, że potrafi pan rzucać zaklęcie przyzywające i nikt nie kwestionuje pana umiejętności w tej…

— Wręcz przeciwnie. Moim zdaniem ten mały pokaz był niezbędny, by uratować honor Hogwartu. Inaczej bym nie uwierzył, że uczą tam czegokolwiek przydatnego. — Arystokrata oderwał w końcu wzrok od przeszklonej wystawki i niespiesznie odwrócił się w stronę pozostałych kandydatów.

— Jak to byś nie uwierzył?! To nie uczyłeś się tam?! — wypalił bez zastanowienia urażony Comstock.

— Nie. Jestem absolwentem Durmstrangu.

Lakoniczna odpowiedź nie pozostawiała cienia złudzenia co do tego, którą szkołę magii arystokrata uważał za lepszą. Niosła też w sobie drugie przesłanie. Caractacus rozszyfrował je bez problemu i był pewien, że Shafiq tylko czekał na okazję, by je przekazać. Nikt niezainteresowany mrocznymi sztukami nie wymawiałby z taką dumą nazwy placówki, w której edukację pobierał sam Grindelwald.

Na wspaniałych planach Caractacusa pojawiła się kolejna ryska — w przebłysku intuicji uświadomił sobie prawdziwy powód, dla którego Waft Shafiq, członek jednego z najbogatszych czarodziejskich rodów, szukał pracy w ich sklepie. To nie o posadę subiekta tutaj chodziło, a raczej o to, co oprócz niej mieliby z Borginem do zaoferowania swojemu nowemu pracownikowi. Obsługa klientów, jeśli w ogóle była brana pod uwagę, to jedynie jako dodatek.

Wiedza. Waft Shafiq szukał wiedzy.

I to nie byle jakiej wiedzy…

Tymczasem Comstock dał się ponieść emocjom, zaślepiony zawartą pomiędzy wierszami krytyką Hogwartu.

— Moja babka ciągle powtarzała, że Durmstrang nie jest ani lepszy, ani gorszy od Hogwartu — oświadczył buńczucznie. — A ona dobrze wiedziała, co mówi, bo sama się w nim uczyła. I to podobno w tym samym czasie, co… — nagle urwał, jakby przestraszony własnymi, niewypowiedzianymi jeszcze słowami.

Jak to Magenta ujęła? Najpierw dźga palcem, a potem ucieka? Nie można było trafniej.

— Czarny Pan? — dokończył spokojnie Shafiq, spoglądając Comstockowi prosto w oczy.

Atmosfera w sklepie natychmiast zgęstniała.

Pritchard zachichotał nerwowo i ponownie odepchnął od siebie natrętny cylinder. Do Chauncey'a w końcu dotarło, z jakim typem czarodzieja miał do czynienia; skulił się i odruchowo cofnął. Borgin wymownie zerknął w stronę kotary. Natomiast brunet…

— Jeżeli ktoś wie, gdzie szukać i kogo pytać, to w trakcie pobytu w Hogwarcie nauczy się rzeczy o których w Durmstrangu nie słyszano.

Ciche słowa, które padły z ust Toma Riddle'a, zabrzmiały dużo bardziej złowieszczo niż poprzednia, całkiem otwarta wzmianka o Grindelwaldzie.

W sklepie nagle zrobiło się ciemniej.

Mroczniej.

Chłodniej.

I Caractacus wcale nie był pewien, czy to dlatego, że słońce właśnie schowało się za chmurami.

Waft Shafiq spojrzał na chłopca o mugolsko brzmiącym nazwisku tak, jakby dopiero co go zauważył.

— Z pewnością. W Durmstrangu nie nauczają o bzdurnych czarodziejskich przesądach. Dlatego wydaje mi się, że myślimy o dwóch różnych gałęziach magii — odparł wzgardliwie.

— Też tak uważam — zgodził się uprzejmie Riddle. W kącikach jego ust zadrgał kpiący uśmieszek. — Szkarłat i czerwień to też w końcu dwa różne kolory.

Arystokrata już otwierał usta, by skontrować to kolejną ciętą ripostą, ale tym razem został uprzedzony przez Borgina.

— Panie Riddle, dość tych nonsensów — uciął ostro Borgin, nim wymiana zdań eskalowała do konfliktu, przy którym obecność sekundantów rzeczywiście stawała się nieodzowna. — To nie czas ani miejsce, by rozmawiać o tego typu rzeczach. Dlatego proszę, by powstrzymał się pan od dalszych komentarzy. — Przez oczy bruneta przemknęło coś złowrogiego, ale skinął głową na znak, że przyjmuje reprymendę. — Panie Shafiq — głos Borgina z powrotem stał się oleisty i przymilny — mam nadzieję, że wybaczy mi pan, jeżeli również pana poproszę o przełożenie tej dyskusji na późniejszy termin.

Arystokrata spojrzał wyniośle na czarnowłosego chłopca.

— Myślę, że całkowicie z niej zrezygnuję.

— Rozsądna decyzja. Natomiast jeżeli chodzi o pana, panie Pritchard — Emerett podskoczył, gdy uwaga Borgina z powrotem skupiła się na nim — to albo w końcu sięgnie pan do cylindra, albo ja to zrobię. Staram się zrozumieć pana obiekcje, naprawdę, ale niestety nie mamy całego dnia i musi pogodzić się pan z tym, że będzie pan czwa… ostatni. — Borgin, nie doczekawszy się żadnej reakcji ze strony Pritcharda, sam wyjął karteczkę z cylindra. Westchnął przy tym ciężko i pokręcił głową, a kapelusz z cichym „puff" rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Caractacus roześmiał się bezgłośnie; nie przypominał sobie, kiedy ostatni raz jego wspólnik choć na chwilę stracił opanowanie i już słyszał jego pomstowania na Emeretta, Chauncey'a i Riddle'a, gdy zostaną sami.

Shafiq, oczywiście, był poza wszelką krytyką.

Jednak uśmiech na wargach starego subiekta zamarł, gdy Caractacus zerknął na stojącego na uboczu bruneta. W trakcie słownej potyczki pomiędzy Shafiq'iem a Comstockiem całkowicie o nim zapomniał. To był pierwszy błąd. Drugi popełnił przed sekundą; pozwolił, by jego niebieskie spojrzenie zetknęło się z szarością tęczówek Riddle'a. Przeszył go dreszcz, od czubka głowy aż po koniuszki palców, a w żołądku poczuł nieprzyjemny ciężar.

Spojrzenie bruneta było tak intensywne, tak przenikliwe, tak wwiercające się w duszę, że gdyby nie wiedział, że to niemożliwe — bo gdzie osiemnastoletni chłopiec o mugolsko brzmiącym nazwisku, w dodatku tuż po Hogwarcie, miałby się tego nauczyć? — to zarzekałby się, że chłopak właśnie go legilimentował.

Carcactacus wzdrygnął się i zamrugał kilkukrotnie. Nieprzyjemne uczucie minęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło. Pozostało jednak postanowienie, że będzie miał na bruneta oko aż do poniedziałku. Kto wie, czym ten mógł go jeszcze zaskoczyć.


	2. Kandydat cz II

2.

* * *

Wysoki chłopiec, stojący w cieniu obskurnej bramy, omiótł czujnym spojrzeniem ponurą uliczkę. Upewniwszy się, że nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi, wsunął rękę do kieszeni kamizelki i wyjął z niej nieduży, okrągły przedmiot. Błysnął srebrny łańcuszek, coś lekko trzasnęło, a w otwartym wieczku odbiła się przystojna twarz o szarych jak burzowe niebo oczach.

Wprawnym ruchem wysunął z mankietu koszuli cisową różdżkę i przytknął jej końcówkę do trzymanego w bladej dłoni zegarka. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego, jakby coś czytał, a gdy skończył, zasyczał złowieszczo i na gładkiej, lustrzanej powierzchni zaczęły pojawiać się kręte litery, łączące się w słowa, a te w pełne zdania. Kiedy eleganckie pismo zapełniło niemal całe wnętrze wieczka, smukłym palcem zastukał trzykrotnie w tarczę kieszonkowego czasomierza. Trybiki precyzyjnego mechanizmu, skryte w misternie zdobionej kopercie, zostały wprawione w ruch. Nieruchoma do tej pory wskazówka zadrgała i z cichym tykaniem zaczęła przesuwać się do przodu. Zamiast cyfr mijała starannie wykaligrafowane litery, inicjały jego najbardziej zaufanych _przyjaciół_ , i zatrzymała się dopiero przy podwójnym S. Wtedy zasyczał ponownie, wiadomość na wieczku rozjarzyła się czerwienią i wraz z ostatnim tyknięciem zniknęła, przesłana do adresata.

Zatrzasnął zegarek.

Wsuwając go do kieszeni, rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła. Jak na złość, po wiedźmie, która całymi dniami krążyła po Śmiertelnym Nokturnie, nie było ani śladu. Kolejne opóźnienie. Jakby nie wystarczyło, że spotkanie u Borgina i Burkesa się przedłużyło — było późne popołudnie, kiedy w końcu opuścił sklep. O tej porze Pokątna powoli pustoszała, a szarzejący Śmiertelny Nokturn ożywał. Już robiło się tu tłoczniej i gwarniej, co krzyżowało nieco jego plany.

Pod najbliższą, jeszcze niezapaloną latarnią, zebrała się grupka złowrogo łypiących goblinów, wykłócających się o coś gardłowymi głosami z pokracznymi karłami. Jakiś mały chłopiec w obszarpanych szatach biegł, dysząc ciężko, a echo jego kroków odbijało się od wysokich i wąskich ścian kamienic. Krzyczał i machał rękami w stronę grubego czarodzieja, który chyłkiem wymykał się z Białej Wiwerny. Spłoszony wrzaskami dzieciaka kruk poderwał się i skrzecząc przeraźliwie, przycupnął na dziurawej markizie.

A wiedźmy nadal nie było widać. Ani słychać.

Zrobił głęboki wdech.

Czuć też nie.

Stłumił narastającą irytację i postanowił zaczekać jeszcze chwilę. Wyczuwalna w powietrzu złowroga aura, która niejednego mogłaby przyprawić o gęsią skórkę, na niego podziałała nadspodziewanie uspokajająco **.** Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu w pełni zasługiwała na swoją niepochlebną opinię. Ale nie z powodu podejrzanych sklepików, czy ich nie mniej wątpliwej klienteli. Niewiele miały też z tym wspólnego cienie czające się w mrocznych zakamarkach, ani podejrzane towary poupychane na zapleczach **.** To przenikająca wszystko magia, czarna i niebezpieczna, odpowiadała za charakter tego miejsca. Wirowała dookoła, z zabójczą precyzją wciskając się w każdy zakątek. Wytrwale szukała głupców, których mogła usidlić — a gdy jakiś wpadał w jej szpony, nie okazywała litości. Jednak kiedy to on stawał na jej drodze, owijała się wokół niego delikatnie i zalotnie muskała za uszami, szepcząc wesoło — zupełnie jak kokietka uwieszona ramienia ulubionego przyjaciela. Czasami podejmował grę i wtedy wyczuwał ją w mrowieniu między łopatkami, w łaskotaniu w opuszkach placów, ale dziś, nim wypełniający go mrok zdołał odpowiedzieć na jej przelotne powitanie, pomknęła dalej.

I dobrze. Bo i tak nie mógłby pozwolić, by go rozpraszała.

Dziś miał inne, pilniejsze sprawy do załatwienia.

Już zaczynał obmyślać nowy plan, gdy z naprzeciwka, zza rogu odrapanej kamienicy, w końcu wyłoniła się wiedźma, stara i pokurczona jak wysuszony grzyb. Zaciskając powykrzywiane artretyzmem palce na rączce wózka, z uporem pchała drewniany, przenośny stragan, a on trzeszczał i skrzypiał przy każdym ruchu. Zawieszone na zbutwiałych deskach metalowe dzwoneczki obijały się o siebie, podzwaniając co krok. Wiklinowe kosze, wypełnione po brzegi matowymi łuskami i ostrymi jak brzytwa pazurami, kołysały się niebezpiecznie i podskakiwały na każdym pokonanym wyboju.

Wiedźma stęknęła i przystanęła na chwilę pośrodku drogi. Oblizała spierzchnięte wargi, i pochrząkując, odsłoniła omszałe zęby. Poruszyła ramionami, aż chrupnęły zastane stawy. Mrucząc coś pod nosem, ponownie ujęła rączkę wózka i niespiesznie ruszyła w stronę ciemnego przejścia.

Tom Riddle tylko na to czekał.

Wysunął się z cienia niczym drapieżnik, który właśnie zauważył ofiarę. W mgnieniu oka pokonał większą cześć dzielącej ich odległości. Wtedy sięgnął do kieszeni i udając, że sprawdza godzinę, przyśpieszył, a po kilku krokach wpadł wprost na wiedźmę i jej kram. Impet uderzenia był tak wielki, że Tomowi na chwilę zaparło dech w piersi, staruszką zachwiało, a pchany przez nią wózek przewrócił się. Rozległ się głuchy trzask łamanego koła, łuski i pazury rozsypały się po bruku, a uliczkę wypełniło gniewne pokrzykiwanie.

Wiedźma szybko otrząsnęła się z pierwszego szoku i złorzecząc pod nosem, schyliła się, by pozbierać porozrzucane rzeczy. Obrzuciła przy tym Riddle'a nienawistnym spojrzeniem, a ten, niewiele sobie robiąc z jej niezadowolenia i rwącego bólu w boku, również przykucnął, by pomóc uprzątać powstały bałagan.

Lub by sprawić wrażenie, że pomaga. Bo w chwili, w której zostali zasłonięci przez wywrócony kram, wyciągnął różdżkę i korzystając z tego, że wiedźma skupiła się na połamanej osi, wyszeptał:

— _Imperio!_

Trzymana przez smukłe palce cisowa różdżka zawibrowała lekko, niemal radośnie, gdy przez rdzeń z pióra feniksa przepłynęła czysta i nieskrępowana mroczna moc. Niewybaczalne z prędkością błyskawicy poszybowało w stronę nieświadomej niczego staruszki, dosięgając jej w ułamku sekundy. W tym samym momencie Riddle poczuł mentalne szarpnięcie, towarzyszące tworzeniu się więzi, dzięki której możliwe było narzucenie innej osobie własnej woli, i już szykował się do wydania rozkazu, gdy formułujące się połączenie omal nie zostało przerwane — niespodziewanie umysł wiedźmy zaczął walczyć i wymykać się z zarzuconej sieci.

Riddle, kompletnie zaskoczony, zapobiegł temu w ostatniej chwili.

Zazwyczaj cały proces przebiegał gładko i sprawnie — wystarczył moment, by cienka i ulotna więź pomiędzy umysłami umocniła się, a połączenie ustabilizowało. Opór, jeżeli już, to pojawiał się na etapie wykonywania polecenia, a nie zadziergiwania kontaktu, i był bezlitośnie miażdżony — mało kto potrafił stawić czoła przytłaczającej sile perswazji młodego Riddle'a.

Najwyraźniej jednak wiedźma należała do tej niewielkiej, ekskluzywnej grupki — ale tylko przez ułamek sekundy. Po jego natychmiastowej, zdecydowanej reakcji wolna wola staruszki podrygiwała konwulsyjnie w ostatniej, desperackiej próbie wyswobodzenia się. Jak mucha złapana w pajęczą sieć, im bardziej się szamotała, tym ciaśniej była nią oplatana. A Riddle, niczym podstępny pająk czający się na skraju pajęczyny, cierpliwie wyczekiwał idealnego momentu do zadania ostatecznego ciosu.

Jeden precyzyjny ruch. I było po wszystkim.

Magia i umysł wiedźmy — dzikie, nieokiełznane, pierwotne — w końcu ugięły się pod ciężarem jego woli.

— Spójrz na mnie — rozkazał aksamitnym głosem. Staruszka natychmiast odwróciła głowę i uniosła zamglone oczy. Na jej twarzy pojawiła się niczym niezmącona błogość i beztroska. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że po stoczonej przed chwilą bitwie nie było ani śladu. — Pójdziesz teraz na ulicę Pokątną, pod lodziarnię Floriana Fortescue. Będziesz krążyła wokół tak długo, aż nie wyjdzie z niej młody, gruby czarodziej w granatowej marynarce. Wtedy, niby to przypadkiem, wpadniesz na niego i nim zdąży się deportować, chwycisz za rękę i oznajmisz, że jeżeli dalej będzie starać się o to, o co aktualnie się stara, to czeka go marny koniec. Szybki, marny koniec. Masz się przy tym zachowywać tak, jakbyś wpadła w proroczy trans i wygłaszała właśnie przepowiednię. Zrozumiałaś?

Wiedźma energicznie pokiwała głową. Wyraz bezmyślności ani na chwilę nie zniknął z jej twarzy, a z kącika ust pociekła strużka śliny.

— To dobrze. A teraz ogarnij ten bałagan. — Tom podniósł się i otrzepał spodnie z nieistniejącego brudu. Następnie niedbałym machnięciem różdżki rzucił na siebie czar uśmierzający pulsowanie w boku, drugim przywrócił kram do pozycji pionowej, trzecim naprawił połamane koło i oś — początkowo nie miał zamiaru tego robić, ale nie opuszczało go wrażenie, że jest obserwowany, więc wolał zachować pozory. A kiedy wiedźma zabrała się do zbierania rozsypanych łusek, szponów i Salazar wie czego jeszcze, oddalił się powolnym, majestatycznym krokiem w kierunku ulicy Pokątnej.

Przed powrotem do wynajmowanej nad Truposzem mansardy musiał odwiedzić jeszcze jedno miejsce. I chociaż mógł się tam aportować w mgnieniu oka — wpływy i galeony Mulcibera na coś się przydały — to wolał nie afiszować się z tym, bo nadal czuł czyjeś świdrujące spojrzenie na plecach. Poza tym pogrążony w rozmyślaniach pozwolił, by nogi same poniosły go do celu.

Jeżeli chciał pozbyć się konkurencji przed poniedziałkiem, musiał działać szybko. Sprawnie. Zdecydowanie. Nie miał ochoty rywalizować z nikim o stanowisko subiekta ani udowadniać byle sklepikarzom swojej wartości i kompetencji — to było poniżej jego godności. Dlatego plan usunięcia pozostałych kandydatów zaczął wcielać w życie nim jacykolwiek zamajaczyli na horyzoncie.

Na umówione spotkanie u Borgina i Burkesa przybył kilkanaście minut przed wyznaczoną godziną. Co prawda kojarzył sklep ze swoich wcześniejszych wizyt na Nokturnie, a Abraxas wspominał, że w niektórych kręgach cieszył się on całkiem pochlebną opinią, ale nie miał okazji do uważniejszego zlustrowania sprzedawanego w nim asortymentu. Podczas swojej ostatniej wizyty był zbyt zajęty owijaniem sobie wokół palca stojącego za kontuarem subiekta, by zwrócić uwagę na cokolwiek innego. Teraz chciał to nadrobić — w końcu wypadało poznać miejsce, w którym za niedługo przyjdzie mu _pracować_. Jednak ledwo wszedł do środka, drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i do ponurego pomieszczenia wślizgnął się młody, korpulentny czarodziej. Tom, ukrywając poirytowanie za nienaganną maską uprzejmości, skinął mu głową na powitanie.

Nowoprzybyłym okazał się eks-Puchon, Emerett Pritchard, czarodziej kilka lat starszy od Riddle'a. Tom nawet nie musiał się specjalnie wysilać, by go omotać. Pritchard, początkowo odrobinę skrępowany, gdy tylko wyczuł, że ktoś poświęca mu nieco więcej uwagi niż zazwyczaj, rozkwitł i rozgadał się. Opowiadał o Dolinie Godryka, czarodziejskiej wiosce, w której mieszkał, swojej rodzinie, zainteresowaniach, powodach dla których szuka pracy, wątpliwościach dotyczących _tego miejsca_ i żalu, jaki czuł na samą myśl o konieczności rozstania się ze swoimi ukochanymi grymuarami. W wielkiej tajemnicy zdradził bowiem Tomowi, że sytuacja materialna jego rodziny nie była najlepsza i w najbliższym czasie będą próbować podreparować domowy budżet niewielką wyprzedażą _, a ta niestety ma także objąć ich cenny księgozbiór…_

Chłopak posunął się nawet do tego, że zaproponował Riddle'owi wspólny wypad do otwartej niedawno lodziarni, którą miał zamiar odwiedzić tuż po zakończeniu spotkania. Tom zręcznie się od tego wymigał, ale skrzętnie zanotował w pamięci plany eks-Puchona. Doskonale wiedział, o jaką lodziarnię chodziło — w jego głowie już formułował się zalążek planu unieszkodliwienia Pritcharda i czuł, że to może stanowić jego istotny element.

Riddle'a zawsze zadziwiało, jak niewiele potrzeba było, by niektórzy ludzie otworzyli się przed nim i na srebrnej tacy podali wszystko, co mogło zostać wykorzystane przeciwko nim. W takich przypadkach zaglądanie w ich umysły okazywało się całkowicie zbędne.

Gdy temat rozmowy zszedł na Hogwart i Tom powiedział, że Tiara Przydziału umieściła go w Slytherinie, Pritchard zbył to stwierdzeniem, że teraz są dorosłymi czarodziejami, dojrzałymi członkami brytyjskiego społeczeństwa i to, kto był w jakim domu w trakcie nauki w Hogwarcie, przestaje mieć znaczenie. _Co za naiwność_ , pomyślał wtedy Riddle, uprzejmie przytakując. _Ktoś taki nie przeżyłby w gnieździe węży ani jednego dnia._

Pritchard nosił serce na dłoni, a wszystkie emocje miał wypisane na twarzy. I to dosłownie. Tom nigdy nie miał problemów z rozpoznawaniem nastroju innych, często wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na rozmówcę i wiedział, czy dana osoba go okłamuje czy nie. Intuicyjnie odczytywał wymowę przelotnych gestów lub trwających ułamek sekundy grymasów. Myśli skrywane za potarciem nosa, błyskiem w oku, drgnięciem kącików ust dla niego nie stanowiły tajemnicy.

Przy Pritchardzie wszystko było jeszcze łatwiejsze. Nawet nie potrzebował legilimencji, by odkryć słaby punkt eks-Puchona: przesądność. Wówczas gładko skierował rozmowę na temat numerologii — w trakcie wcześniejszej, przyjaznej pogawędki zauważył, że Pritchard był prawdziwym miłośnikiem tego przedmiotu — i przezornie podzielił się z chłopcem wszystkimi przesądami na temat liczb, jakie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć. Puchon chłonął każde jego słowo niczym gąbka, blednąc za każdym razem, gdy padały sformułowania takie jak: „przynosi nieszczęście", „zwiastuje wypadek" czy „symbolizuje śmierć". I chyba tylko szczęśliwy traf — rzecz jasna szczęśliwy dla Toma — sprawił, że spośród całego kwartetu liczb chłopakowi przypadła ta najbardziej pechowa. Obserwowanie jego reakcji było bezcenne.

I satysfakcjonujące.

Ale sadystyczna cześć jego natury wołała o więcej. Dlatego nie zamierzał na tym poprzestawać i planował poświęcić Pritchardowi odrobinę więcej uwagi niż pozostałym kandydatom.

A eks-Puchon już wkrótce miał się przekonać, że nie było to coś, za czym rozsądny czarodziej powinien tęsknić.

Kuzyni Worple z pewnością mogliby mu co nieco o tym opowiedzieć. Chociaż nie należeli do ścisłego kręgu otaczających Riddle'a Ślizgonów, to jako członkowie domu Salazara doskonale wiedzieli, co działo się z tymi, którzy przypadkowo lub umyślnie weszli mu w drogę — raz nawet na własnej skórze poczuli siłę jego gniewu. To, że w murach zamku zazwyczaj powstrzymywał się od używania _avady_ czy _cruciatusa_ , w żaden sposób go nie ograniczało. Czarna magia nie zaczynała się i kończyła jedynie na tych dwóch zaklęciach, jej adepci byli o wiele bardziej pomysłowi. Poza tym, by utemperować niepokornych, czasami wcale nie potrzebował sięgać po mroczną moc — i właśnie to pokazał zuchwałym kuzynom. A oni od tego czasu starali się nie ściągać na siebie jego uwagi. Więc gdy wyłonił się zza gabloty przy której stał z Pritchardem i z przyjaznym uśmiechem ruszył w ich kierunku, skamienieli, spoglądając z przerażeniem to na niego, to na drzwi. Nie dali się zwieść uprzejmej minie; zbyt dobrze wiedzieli, że im promienniej się uśmiechał, tym gorsze były jego zamiary. Już szykowali się do ucieczki, ale ostrzegawczy błysk w szarych oczach momentalnie osadził ich na miejscu.

Riddle pozostawał boleśnie świadomy uważnego spojrzenia, które co jakiś czas skupiało się na nim i zawężało jego pole działania, zmuszając do pilnowania każdego ruchu. I właśnie dlatego nie pozwolił kuzynom Worple na natychmiastowy odwrót — wywołaliby tym jedynie niepotrzebne zamieszanie. Zamiast tego nachylił się lekko nad starszym z nich, Harrisonem i, nie przestając się uśmiechać, wyszeptał, że bardzo, ale to bardzo zależy mu na tej posadzie. Jego słowom towarzyszył delikatny syk, który rozplątał sznurówki eleganckich półbutów młodszego chłopca, Harolda. Wraz z drugim syknięciem jedna ze sznurówek uniosła się i niczym wąż owinęła zaborczo wokół kostki młodego czarodzieja. Harold poblakł, a Harrison z trudem powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie — jednak i z jego twarzy odpłynęła krew, gdy Riddle poinformował ich, że kiedy to samo stanie się z drugą sznurówką, mają _dyskretnie_ opuścić sklep.

W zasadzie to nie musiał przypominać kuzynom Worple dlaczego w Slytherinie odnoszono się do niego z takim respektem — był pewien, że każdy Ślizgon, będący świadkiem jego dojścia na sam szczyt hierarchii w gnieździe węży, nigdy tego nie zapomni. Ale ujrzenie, jak Harrison i Harold z całych sił starają się zachować fason, choć w środku cali drżą, było tym rodzajem przyjemności, której sprawienia nigdy sobie nie odmawiał.

Akurat podchodził do Comstocka, gdy drzwi sklepu otworzyły się gwałtownie i do środka wpadła zdyszana Alezja Flint. Tym razem zadziałała reputacja wyrobiona przez lata nauki w Hogwarcie. Nie musiał nic robić — nie zdążyłby nic zrobić, nawet gdyby chciał. Wystarczyło, że eks-Ślizgonka zerknęła na niego — natychmiast cała struchlała i wypadła ze sklepu tak szybko, jak się w nim pojawiła.

I chociaż zrobiła dokładnie to, czego chciał uniknąć w przypadku kuzynów Worple, to kłamstwem byłoby stwierdzenie, że oglądanie jej popłochu nie sprawiło mu radości.

Bo sprawiło. Ogromną.

Pozwolił nawet, by odbiła się w jego oczach.

Z przedostatnim kandydatem, Chauncey'em Comstockiem sprawy prezentowały się zupełnie inaczej. Bardziej osobiście — przypominały o zadrze, która nigdy nie została wyjęta. Dlatego Comstockowi nie miał zamiaru pozwolić tak łatwo się wywinąć.

Na tego starszego o kilka lat Krukona Tom natknął się pewnego razu w hogwarckiej bibliotece. Gdzieś pod koniec swojego drugiego roku nauki, kiedy to wędrował pośród regałów w poszukiwaniu książek zawierających drzewa genealogiczne czystokrwistych rodów, drogę zaszedł mu siódmoroczny uczeń. Riddle do dzisiaj nie wiedział, czy to on był tak zaabsorbowany tym, co wyczytał w jednej z ksiąg, czy to Comstocka do tego stopnia pochłonęło chełpienie się przed towarzyszami matką malarką, że nie zauważył młodszego chłopca, ale chwila nieuwagi poskutkowała tym, że boleśnie się zderzyli, a kałamarz, wieńczący szczyt kupki pergaminów niesionej przez Krukona, zsunął się i z dźwięcznym brzękiem rozbił o podłogę, obryzgując wszystko wokół czarnym atramentem. Comstock zaklął siarczyście, wymamrotał coś o pałętających się pod nogami bachorach, a widząc tytuł książki leżącej na podłodze grzbietem do góry, warknął pogardliwie:

— Na twoim miejscu nie łudziłbym się, że mam jakieś czystokrwistych przodków, tylko patrzał, gdzie łażę, mugolaku.

A gdy Tom wyciągał różdżkę, by przywołać książkę, Comstock szturchnął go tak mocno, że zachwiał się i upadł.

Nawet teraz, po tylu latach, na samo wspomnienie tej sceny spowodowało, że oczy Riddle'a zaszły czerwienią.

Ktoś odważył się nazwać go mugolakiem — i jeszcze żył. Ktoś go popchnął — i jeszcze oddychał. Co więcej, uśmiechał się szyderczo, zamiast wić z bólu u jego stóp.

Gdyby tylko w tamtym momencie nie pojawił się ten obłudny wielbiciel szlam, to Comstok poznałby drugie oblicze Riddle'a, to, które Tom prezentował jedynie w zaciszu ślizgońskich lochów. Krukon miał jednak szczęście — zaalarmowany nagłym hałasem nauczyciel transmutacji już stał obok. Comstock właśnie otwierał usta, by zrzucić całą winę na Toma, ale ten parszywy tchórz, który wolał uczyć przemiany jeża w poduszeczkę do igieł, niż stawić czoła Grindelwaldowi, zbył go uspokajającym uśmiechem. Z udawaną troską kilkoma szybkimi machnięciami różdżki oczyścił pergaminy i regały z tuszu.

— Zdarza się — powiedział wtedy i spojrzał na nich w zamyśleniu zza okularów-połówek. — Macie szczęście, chłopcy, że się napatoczyłem i posprzątałem, nim panna Leabhar to zobaczyła — dodał lżejszym tonem, mrugając porozumiewawczo, jakby właśnie powiedział jakiś żart. W dodatku miał czelność podnieść książkę, która wypadała Tomowi z rąk i z fałszywym współczuciem w niebieskich oczach podać mu ją.

Współczuciem!

Lodowata furia zmroziła krew w żyłach Riddle'a, kiedy przypomniał sobie tamto spojrzenie. Przez maskę uprzejmości, za którą skrywał swoją prawdziwą naturę, przebiła się bezbrzeżna nienawiść. Stracił panowanie nad sobą na ułamek sekundy — jednak tyle wystarczyło, by jakaś przechodząca obok czarownica odskoczyła gwałtownie, przestraszona tym, co zobaczyła. Tom, wyrwany z rozmyślań jej nagłym ruchem, posłał w stronę kobiety wymuszony, uspokajający uśmiech, który odwzajemniła niepewnie. Kilka kroków dalej deportowała się.

Riddle wziął głęboki wdech i potarł bezwiednie sygnet błyszczący na palcu. Pokonał swoją największą przeciwniczkę, zaśmiał się jej w twarz. Nie raz, a dwa. I skoro ona już mu nie zagrażała, to tym bardziej nie robił tego ten stary głupiec.

Więc nie powinien o nim myśleć.

W ogóle.

Bo jeśli zacząłby, to tylko krok dzielił go od rozpamiętywania tego, co…

Dość!

Tym razem bardziej świadomie musnął pierścień. Natychmiast poczuł, jak powraca mu opanowanie.

W swoim czasie obłudny pryk dostanie to, na co zasłużył. W swoim czasie…

Dokładnie tak, jak Comstock.

Bo choć Krukonowi ostatecznie się upiekło — kilka tygodniu później opuścił mury zamku i Tom nie zdążył się zemścić, to Riddle nie miał zamiaru mu tego darować, o nie. Comstock mógł już niczego nie pamiętać, mógł go nie kojarzyć, ale Lord Voldemort nigdy nie zapominał. I nie wybaczał. A teraz nadarzała się świetna okazja do odpłacenia z nawiązką za dawną zniewagę. W dodatku mógł połączyć to z równoczesnym pozbyciem się kolejnego konkurenta.

Lepiej nie mogło się złożyć.

I dlatego z iście stoicką cierpliwością znosił dzisiaj monosylabowe odpowiedzi Comstocka, którymi ten zbywał każdą próbę nawiązania kontaktu. Nie zrażał się nimi, tylko dalej udawał przyjazne nastawienie. Błahymi pytaniami i banalnymi stwierdzeniami starał się uśpić czujność Krukona, by, korzystając ze swojego naturalnego talentu do nieinwazyjnej legilimencji, wyłapać jakieś powierzchowne odpryski myśli, które pomogłoby w skonkretyzowaniu planu zemsty. A kiedy w końcu natrafił na coś przydatnego, zbiegło się to w czasie z sygnałem wysłanym kuzynom Worple. Cichy syk, który wydobył się wtedy z jego gardła, mógł dla kogoś postronnego zabrzmieć tak, jakby z frustracji wywołanej ciągłym ignorowaniem zabrakło mu słów **.** Comstock oczywiście nie przepuścił okazji, by go wyśmiać.

To był jedyny moment, kiedy oczy Riddle'a zaiskrzyły złowieszczo, ujawniając jego prawdziwe zamiary — ale eks-Krukon już tego nie widział, zaabsorbowany zamieszaniem, które właśnie rozpętało się w sklepie.

Do środka wszedł ostatni, siódmy kandydat. Borgin oszalał na jego punkcie, pozostali też. Nazwisko było Riddle'owi znane, chyba nawet szlamy wiedziały, kim byli Shafiq'owie, ale imię nie mówiło mu zbyt wiele. Jednak z aury, jaką wokół siebie roztaczał, Tom wywnioskował, że czarodziej należał do jakiejś grubszej, bardziej wpływowej gałęzi rodu. A potem przypomniał sobie niedawne utyskiwania Selwyna na kuzynów jego potencjalnej żony, i umiejscowiwszy imię Wafta na drzewie genealogicznym Shafiq'ów, momentalnie stracił nim zainteresowanie. Bogata, ale niewiele znacząca gałązka. Dlatego poza krótką wymianą zdań po scenie urządzonej przez Pritcharda, nie zamienił z nim ani słowa. A i na tamtą zdecydował się jedynie pod wpływem impulsu. Zdegustowany toporną manipulacją, postanowił choć na chwilę zetrzeć ten arogancki uśmieszek z arystokratycznej twarzy. Gdyby to któryś z _jego Ślizgonów_ popisał się takim brakiem wyrafinowania, to już następnego dnia uchodziłby za mistrza subtelności — Tom już by tego dopilnował.

Paroma ciętymi ripostami Riddle'owi udało się na chwilę wyprowadzić Shafiqa z równowagi i później arystokrata ostentacyjnie go ignorował. Tom natomiast starał się zachowywać normalnie, ani za bardzo nie omijać wzrokiem Shafiqa, ani nie wpatrywać się w niego z przesadną intensywnością. W międzyczasie w myślach kreślił plan pozbycia się arystokraty — a rozwiązanie, na które się zdecydował, ograniczało jego rolę do minimum.

Niech Selwyn się wykaże, przyda mu się praktyka w pogrywaniu z Shafiq'ami. W końcu może będą rodziną.

Riddle miał inne priorytety. Niespodzianka przygotowana dla Pritcharda i zemsta na Comstocku były ważniejsze i to na nich wołał się skupić, zamiast poświęcać czas jakiemuś durmstrangowemu arystokracinie, który nawet nie potrafił subtelnie usadzić konkurencji. Tom, przypominając sobie sposób, w jaki Shafiq obwieścił wszem i wobec, że interesuje się czarną magią, pokręcił zniesmaczony głową.

 _Żałosne,_ _bardziej dosłownie nie dało się tego przekazać. Za knuta finezji_ , pomyślał jeszcze i przystanął, bo dotarł właśnie do celu swojej wędrówki.


	3. Kandydat cz III, IV, V

3.

* * *

Czarny kruk leniwie rozprostował skrzydła i zatrzepotał nimi. Kłapnął dziobem. Mała główka znieruchomiała, gdy paciorkowate ślepia skupiły się na brunecie, który przed chwilą zatrzymał się przed Magiczną Menażerią.

Stojąca na schodach młoda czarownica najwyraźniej poinformowała przybysza, że spóźnił się parę minut, bo ten zmarszczył czoło i zrobił zatroskaną minę. Przez chwilę rozmawiali — brunet uśmiechał się czarująco, dziewczyna, z początku poirytowana, coraz częściej odwzajemniała uśmiech. Chyba czymś ją zmiękczył, bo z teatralnym westchnięciem okręciła się na pięcie i zaczęła zdejmować ochronne czary, którymi otoczyła drzwi sklepu. Chłopak tymczasem wspiął się na stopień i stanął za jej plecami. Musiał powiedzieć coś zabawnego, bo roześmiała się wdzięcznie i gestem zaprosiła go do środka.

Kilka minut później wyszli. Ona nadal się uśmiechała i trajkotała radośnie, on trzymał w dłoni jakąś klatkę nakrytą ciemnym materiałem i uprzejmie przytakiwał, choć z dużo mniejszym zapałem niż jeszcze chwilę temu. Dziewczyna, nie dostrzegając zmiany, obdarzyła bruneta ostatnim promiennym uśmiechem i deportowała się. A ten, zamiast pójść w jej ślady, nagle stanął, zadarł głowę i spojrzał wprost na kruka. Ptak wytrzymał spojrzenie. Z takiej odległości nie groziło mu zdekonspirowanie.

* * *

4.

* * *

 _Kruki nie mają aż tak inteligentnego spojrzenia_ , przemknęło Riddle'owi przez myśl, gdy mierzył wzrokiem przyczajonego na gzymsie ptaka. Szkoda, że ten przysiadł tak daleko — z tej odległości Tom nie mógł sprawdzić, co tak naprawdę kryło się za tymi błyszczącymi ślepiami.

Odkąd wyszedł od Borgina i Burkesa cały czas towarzyszyło mu uczucie, że jest śledzony. W trakcie wędrówki z Nokturnu na Pokątną rozglądał się dyskretnie, ale nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego. Żadnego ukradkowego skradania się. Ani jednej gwałtownie odwracającej się głowy, czy znikających cieni. Nic. A jednak wrażenie, że ktoś nie spuszcza z niego wzroku nie zmniejszało się, wręcz przeciwnie, nasilało z każdą sekundą. Gdy kroczył wyludniającą się Pokątną, gdy, stojąc przed drzwiami Magicznej Menażerii, przekonywał pracującą w niej dziewczynę, by mu otworzyła, i również wtedy, gdy opuszczali sklep.

— Nie sprawiłeś mi kłopotu, naprawdę. Jasne, że czasami czarodziej może być tak zakręcony, że trzymając różdżkę w ręce, będzie biegać i szukać jej po kątach. Tak na marginesie, w życiu nie zgadłbyś ile razy moja siostra Romilda tak się miotała po domu. Przestała dopiero, gdy Miranda specjalnie dla niej wymyśliła zaklęcie, które… Czekaj, co ono robiło… Rozświetlało czy rozgrzewało różdżkę? Chyba rozświetlało… Nieważne. Chodzi o to, że każdy może czasami o czymś zapomnieć. Dobrze, że przypomniałeś sobie o prezencie teraz, a nie w trakcie przyjęcia. Wtedy to by dopiero było! A tak trafiłeś do mnie i znalazłeś Pazurka. Mówię ci, twój kuzyn na pewno będzie zachwycony. Pazurek to wyjątkowo towarzyski zwierzak. Od razu się polubią, zobaczysz — szczebiotała dziewczyna, przyprawiając Riddle'a swoim cienkim głosikiem o ból głowy. Z trudem powstrzymał się przed skrzywieniem, gdy odezwała się ponownie. — Życz swojemu kuzynowi wszystkiego najlepszego ode mnie. I daj znać, jak Pazurek czuje się w nowym domu. — Uśmiechnęła się do Toma po raz ostatni i z głośnym trzaskiem deportowała.

Riddle został sam. Zakupiony przez niego szczur popiskiwał przerażony i biegał po klatce, drapiąc pazurkami o kraty. To nieustanne szamotanie jedynie zwiększało jego poirytowanie, więc dyskretnie uchylił materiał, który zakrywał klatkę i pojedynczym machnięciem ukrytą w mankiecie różdżką spetryfikował gryzonia. Małe ciałko opadło bezwładnie na dno klatki.

Wreszcie spokój.

Nim sam się deportował, przystanął, gwałtownie unosząc głowę. Popatrzył po raz ostatni na uliczkę, a jego uwagę przykuło czarne ptaszysko. Przyszpilił je wzrokiem. _Ciekawe…_ Zazwyczaj zwierzęta speszone ludzką uwagą czmychają do swoich kryjówek, albo chociaż odwracają głowy. A to siedziało, dumne, z nastroszonymi piórami i wpatrywało się w Riddle'a z niemal taką samą intensywnością, jak Riddle w niego.

 _Zdecydowanie zbyt inteligentne._

I wtedy Toma olśniło.

 _Mam cię_ , pomyślał ze złowieszczą satysfakcją.

Nie wiedział jeszcze tylko, którego z nich właśnie przyłapał, starego czy młodego, ale ustalenie tego nie powinno stanowić większego problemu. Skoro już odkrył, co go śledziło…

Animagia zawsze odciskała ślad na czarodzieju. A ten, kto wiedział czego szukać, bez problemu to znajdował.

* * *

5.

* * *

Caractacus zatrzepotał nerwowo skrzydłami i wzbił się w powietrze, dołączając do kołującego nad Pokątną stada wron. Te zakrakały, łypiąc na niego złowrogo — zwierzęta zawsze wyczuwały w nim człowieka. I nie przyjmowały tego dobrze. Pół biedy jeżeli ignorowały jego obecność, a okazywanie niezadowolenia ograniczały do ostrzegawczych prychnięć czy warknięć. Gorzej jeżeli w ruch szły także kły, łapy lub szpony. Ptaki były przy tym szczególnie złośliwe — najwyraźniej nie lubiły dzielić się swoją przestrzenią nad dachami. Jednak tym razem wrony łaskawie ograniczyły się do pokrakiwania, więc mógł w spokoju pozbierać myśli, obserwując równocześnie z góry, co działo się na Pokątnej.

Śledzony przez niego brunet deportował się przed chwilą z kpiącym uśmieszkiem i dziwnym błyskiem w oku, niepokojąco podobnym do wyzwania. Czyżby go przejrzał? Nie, niemożliwe. Nawet Borgin nie wiedział o jego kruczej postaci — niezarejestrowaną animagię karano kilkunastomiesięcznym pobytem w Azkabanie i nałożeniem blokady, która na zawsze uniemożliwiała przemianę, więc raczej nikt się z tym nie afiszował. A już na pewno nie Caractacus — jak potem obserwowałby konkurencję? Ukrywał swoją umiejętność przed wszystkimi od lat i jak dotąd nikt niczego nie podejrzewał, więc dlaczego Riddle by miał? Poza tym jakim paranoikiem trzeba by być, żeby w siedzącym na gzymsie ptaku doszukiwać się animaga…

No właśnie.

Może jedynie jakiś postrzelony auror, widzący zagrożenie nawet w kubłach na śmieci, byłby do tego zdolny, ale nie świeżo upieczony absolwent Hogwartu.

Bez przesady.

Caractacus zdusił wszelkie wątpliwości. Riddle blefował. Albo jemu się po prostu przewidziało.

Koniec, kropka.

Uspokojony tą myślą zatoczył jeszcze dwa koła i obniżył lot, bo kątem oka wychwycił nietypowe poruszenie w okolicach nowo otwartej lodziarni. Przysiadł na najbliższej wolnej latarni i obrócił się, by mieć lepszy widok.

Ku swojemu zdziwieniu spostrzegł, że w centrum zamieszania znalazł się młody Pritchard, który wymachiwał rękami i odpędzał się jak szalony od próbującej złapać go za łokieć wiedźmy. Ta jednak nie dawała za wygraną i co rusz wyciągała ku niemu swoje kościste ręce. Wokół zebrał się już dość spory tłumek gapiów, na zewnątrz wybiegł nawet właściciel lodziarni i właśnie usiłował odciągnąć starą Gretę na bok, ale gdy tylko ją chwycił, wyrwała się i wycelowała drżący, sękaty palec wprost w Pritcharda.

Caractacus zbyt późno pomyślał o tym, by podlecieć bliżej i nie dosłyszał słów wiedźmy, które zlały się z gniewnymi okrzykami tłumu. Musiało to być jednak coś naprawdę przerażającego, bo Pritcharda dosłownie spetryfikowało. W ułamku sekundy pobladł, a po chwili zaczął łapać wielkie hausty powietrza i trząść się jak po oberwaniu klątwą galaretowatych nóg. Ktoś przytomniejszy krzyknął, że chłopak ma atak paniki i potrzebuje pomocy. Jednak nim ktokolwiek zdążył do niego podbiec, Pritchard deportował się z donośnym trzaskiem.

Caractacus przymknął oczy. Miał nadzieję, że śmiertelnie przestraszony chłopak był w stanie zrobić to poprawnie i nie zgubić po drodze żadnej istotnej części ciała. Jak głowy na przykład.

Pogrążona w żałobie rodzina raczej nie nadawała się do robienia interesów. A przecież Borgin wspominał, że mają kolekcję starożytnych masek na zbyciu…

Kiedy uchylił swoje krucze ślepia, z ulgą stwierdził, że chyba Prichardowi się udało, bo po chodniku nie walała się żadna zapomniana ręka czy noga. Zobaczył za to, że gniew tłumu skierował się wprost na wiedźmę — istoty jej pokroju nie były szczególnie lubiane, a po tym, co przed chwilą odstawiła, mogła być pewna, że resztka sympatii, jaka się gdzieś tam ostała, wyparowała. Nawet sprawiający najrozsądniejsze wrażenie właściciel lodziarni podwijał rękawy, gdy inni wyciągali różdżki.

W tej chwili ani odrobinę nie zazdrościł starej Grecie.

Co nie powstrzymało go przed wygodniejszym usadowieniem się na latarni. Zapowiadał się lincz. Darmowy. A Caractacus nigdy nie odmawiał sobie darmowej rozrywki.


	4. Kandydat cz VI

6.

* * *

Tom z zamyśleniem pogładził przetarty grzbiet. Smukłe palce przez chwilę pieściły miękką skórę, nim stanowczym ruchem ściągnęły książkę z półki. Nie sądził, że znajdzie w niej potrzebne zaklęcie, ale Selwyn spóźniał się już dwadzieścia minut, a on nie lubił marnować czasu, więc równie dobrze mógł spróbować. Zastanawiając się w myślach nad odpowiednią karą dla swojego Ślizgona, przerzucił kilka kartek i bez trudu odnalazł poszukiwany dział oraz odpowiednią inkantację. Z książką w jednej, a różdżką w drugiej ręce odwrócił się w stronę małego stoliczka. Niedbałym machnięciem dłoni otworzył drzwiczki stojącej pod nim klatki i przelewitował sztywnego szczura na wypolerowany blat. Kolejnym zgrabnym ruchem rzucił niewerbalne _enervate_ i oszołomiony gryzoń poderwał się na cztery łapki. Zwierzak zadrżał, jakby chciał zrzucić z siebie resztki otumanienia, ale nie zdążył nawet rozejrzeć się dookoła; w jego kierunku mknęło już kolejne zaklęcie. Sekundę później wisiał kilka cali nad stolikiem i przebierając rozpaczliwie nóżkami w powietrzu, wykręcał się na wszystkie strony. Przez chwilę zdawało się, że nic więcej się nie wydarzy i Tom już miał spróbować innego czaru, gdy szczur zapiszczał przeraźliwie, jakby coś rozrywało go od środka. Z kolejnym przejmującym piskiem małe ciałko wyprostowało się niczym struna, po czym wygięło w łuk i znowu naprężyło. Zachrupotały stawy, zaskrzypiały rozciągane kości, ogon, latający w tę i we w tę, ze świstem przecinał powietrze. Zwierzęce futerko ściemniało, gwałtownie przechodząc z bieli w szarość, a następnie czerń. Tom z głodem w oczach wypatrywał oznak kolejnych trasmutacji, ale szczur nadal był szczurem, tyle że czarnym i dwa razy większym niż wcześniej. Teraz już prawie trzy…

— Sir… — z dołu, gdzieś z lewej, dobiegł skrzekliwy głosik. Tom, niezadowolony, że coś przeszkadza mu w takiej chwili, spojrzał gniewnie w tamtym kierunku.

Pierwszym, co zobaczył, była drobna, pomarszczona dłoń, która natychmiast cofnęła się, skrywając za plecami.

Drugim były wielkie, wyłupiaste oczy, wpatrujące się w niego natarczywie, z niemym uwielbieniem i niezdrową fascynacją.

Trzecim — olbrzymie uszy, które zatrzepotały, gdy ich właściciel zadarł jeszcze wyżej podbródek. Lekko rozchylone usta, długi szpiczasty nos, nerwowe miętoszenie rogu czegoś, co wyglądało na złachmanioną szmatę, z dziurami na ręce i głowę, dopełniało obrazu.

Pędrak. Domowy skrzat jeszcze kilka tygodni temu służący u Malfoyów, teraz całkowicie do jego dyspozycji.

— Sir… — powtórzyło stworzenie drżącym głosikiem, przestępując z nogi na nogę i wykręcając się w dziwacznym kierunku. Tom natychmiast zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. Ktoś inny mógłby uznać, że młodego skrzata onieśmielała konieczność zwrócenia się do pana, ale on wiedział lepiej. Gdy Pędrak tak się wił, oznaczało to jedno — że zrobił coś, co w jego mniemaniu zasługiwało na karę i teraz z niecierpliwością jej wyczekiwał.

— Tak? — zapytał surowo Tom, podejmując grę.

W wytrzeszczonych oczach zabłysły łzy wdzięczności.

— Pędrak prosi o wybaczenie, sir. Pędrak to zły, bardzo zły skrzat, który nie jest godzien służyć tak wspaniałemu czarodziejowi jak jego lordowska mość. Lord powinien ode…

Tom jedynie skinął głową w stronę ściany. Skrzat urwał w pół słowa i z błogim wyrazem twarzy rzucił się na nią.

— Panicz Selwyn… — ŁUP! Pędrak wziął potężny zamach i z całej siły walnął głową o ścianę — czeka na… — ŁUP! — korytarzu… od pięciu… minut… — ŁUP! ŁUP! ŁUP! Kolejne głuche uderzenia, akcentujące każde wypowiadane słowo, zgrywały się z popiskiwaniem wciąż zwiększającego się szczura, obecnie rozmiarów małego pieska. — Pędrak… powiedział… mu… żeby… zaczekał… bo lord jest zajęty a… panicz Selwyn powinienpunktualniestawićsięnawezwanielorda — ostatnie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane na wydechu, a końcowe wyrazy zlały się w jedno. Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Najwyraźniej nawet skrzat tak kochający ból jak ten, miał swoją granicę wytrzymałości.

Pędrak, z szaleńczym błyskiem w oku, już przymierzał się do kolejnego rzucenia na ścianę, byleby tylko ocalić reputację, gdy powstrzymał go przed tym podsycony magicznym autorytetem głos Toma.

— Dość!

Skrzat osłupiał. Zachwiał się, zamrugał parę razy oczami i z miną, jakby wręczono mu skarpetkę, skulił się i przygarbił. Z małych ust wydobył się przeciągły jęk rozpaczy, a po kościstych policzkach zaczęły płynąć krokodyle łzy.

Tom z mściwą satysfakcją całkowicie to zignorował. W końcu, bez względu na pobudki jakimi się kierował, skrzatowi należała się _prawdziwa_ kara za ociąganie się z poinformowaniem go o przybyciu Selwyna.

Łkanie przybrało na sile.

Tom, wciąż bezlitośnie nieporuszony, ponownie skupił się na szczurze — teraz wielkim jak młody hipogryf. Ponieważ stało się jasne, że zwierzę jedynie będzie zwiększało swój rozmiar, nie postać, zakończył transmutację szybkim _finite incantatem_. Dalsze wystawianie na działanie zaklęcia mogłoby doprowadzić do przedwczesnej śmierci gryzonia, a to chwilowo było niewskazane. No i wysłuchiwanie ciągłego popiskiwania w akompaniamencie z zawodzeniem Pędraka powoli stawało się nużące.

Ale w pokoju nie nastała upragniona cisza, bo w międzyczasie skrzat na nowo podjął swój lament.

— Pędrak przynosi hańbę jego lordowskiej mości. Pędrak powinien przez rok trzy razy dziennie przypalać sobie uszy i przytrzaskiwać palce drzwiami, bo ktoś tak słaby i cherlawy nie powinien nawet marzyć o służbie u najpotężniejszego czarodzieja wszech czasów. Szczytem łaski i wspaniałomyślności byłoby ode…

— Powiedziałem dość — przerwał mu ostro Tom. Skrzat posłusznie zamilkł i wpatrzył się w niego wyczekująco. W załzawionych oczach połyskiwała nadzieja, która przygasła wraz z kolejnymi słowami. — Pójdziesz do Selwyna i powiesz mu, by zaczekał jeszcze pięć minut, bo nadal jestem zajęty, a ty nie chcesz mi przeszkadzać. Po tym czasie wrócisz po niego i przyprowadzisz go tutaj, zrozumiałeś?

Skrzat, pociągając nosem, żarliwie pokiwał głową.

— A później… — tu Tom wymownie zawiesił głos, udając, że coś rozważa — zamkniesz się w kuchni, zrzucisz na siebie zaklęcie zapobiegające spaleniu, rozgrzejesz piec i wejdziesz do niego na pięć minut.

Pędrak aż kwiknął z zachwytu. To była jego druga ulubiona kara.

Tom w swoim życiu miał do czynienia z wieloma skrzatami domowymi; w Hogwarcie, na Nokturnie, w domach swoich Ślizgonów. Stworzenia zachowywały się różnie, ale łączyły je trzy cechy — służalczość, bezwzględne posłuszeństwo i zdrowe podejście do fizycznego bólu. Karały się, bo zmuszała je do tego magia, ale nigdy nie robiły tego z jakimś przesadnym entuzjazmem.

Ten jednak odstawał od reszty skrzaciej populacji. Nie dość, że przejawiał niepokojąco masochistyczne zapędy, to jeszcze wykazywał się własną inicjatywną, w mig odczytując nastroje i życzenia Toma, zwłaszcza te niewypowiedziane. Za fasadą bezmyślności i uniżoności kryło się przebiegłe, nikczemne stworzenie, które było gotowe zrobić wszystko, byleby dopiąć swojego celu: zasłużyć na karę, a przy okazji aprobatę w oczach pana wzorowym wywiązywaniem się ze swoich obowiązków. Wydawało się to rzeczami nie do pogodzenia, jednak Pędrakowi jakoś się to udawało.

Dopóki skrzat nie przekraczał pewnej granicy, Tomowi takie zachowanie nie przeszkadzało, i choć nieraz bardziej bawiło go niż prawdziwie irytowało, to musiał dbać o zachowanie pozorów. Poza tym z Pędrakiem nie dałoby się wytrzymać, gdyby nie wyznaczał mu kolejnych _kar_. A częstotliwość, z jaką musiał to robić, sprawiała, że zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego Abraxas tak chętnie się go pozbył.

Niemniej mały służący bywał pożyteczny. Sposób, w jaki potraktował Selwyna, dowodził zadziwiającej przenikliwości, tak, jakby Pędrak jakimś skrzacim, szóstym zmysłem bezbłędnie wyczuł zamiary swojego pana. Może nieco topornie pokazał Selwynowi, jak bardzo Tom był niezadowolony z jego braku punktualności, ale istniała szansa, że na przyszłość młody arystokrata dwa razy się zastanowi, nim ponownie odważy się spóźnić na wezwanie. Żaden szanujący się czarodziej nie chciałby zostać ponownie tak bezceremonialnie potraktowany przez domowego skrzata.

O tak, Pędrak spisał się doskonale.

A że Lord Voldemort nagradzał tych, którzy dobrze mu służyli, to, tuż przed odprawieniem skrzata, wycelował w niego różdżką i wyszeptał:

— _Crucio._

Pokój wypełnił rozdzierający krzyk. Cruciatus rzucany ręką Toma był najukochańszą karą Pędraka.

Obaj o tym wiedzieli.


	5. Kandydat cz VII

7.

* * *

Zbłąkany klient, wałęsający się po wyszczerbionym bruku Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, mógł być pewien, że w każdej chwili śledzi go co najmniej pięć par oczu. Za to stały bywalec wiedział, w którą bramę wejść, by uciec przed niechcianym spojrzeniem. Powszechnie znaną tajemnicą było to, że mieszkańcy Nokturnu umilali sobie czas obserwowaniem innych. I choć w myśl popularnego wśród warzycieli porzekadła: „jeżeli nie chcesz, by zaglądano do twojego kociołka, nie wpychaj nosa do cudzego", nikomu nie wspominali o tym, co widzieli, to skrzętnie notowali wszystko w pamięci. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Na Nokturnie każdy miał swoje tajemnice, ciemne sprawki, których nie chciał wywlekać na światło dzienne. A że najlepszą ochroną własnych sekretów było szanowanie cudzych i odwracanie głowy, gdy te przypadkowo wypływały na powierzchnię, to wiele osób praktykowało owo podejście – oczywiście dopóki było im to na rękę. Dlatego nikogo nie zdziwiło, że w zacienione przejście prowadzące na podwórze z jednej strony wleciał kruk, a z drugiej wyszedł czarodziej. Nikogo nie zdziwiło, bo nikt tego nie zobaczył. Oficjalnie.

Caractacus wyprostował się i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał chęć zamachania rękami. _Zachowujże się jak na czarodzieja przystało_ , upomniał się w myślach. Długie przebywanie w kruczej postaci zawsze sprawiało, że zapanowanie nad zwierzęcymi odruchami przychodziło mu z trudem. Przestawienie się zajmowało mu zazwyczaj kilka chwil. _Dobrze, że mojemu wewnętrznemu ja bliżej do ptaka, a nie psa — lepiej już machać rękami, niż chodzić na czworakach._

Pokrzepiony tą myślą wkroczył na podłużne podwórko. Wysokie, ceglane ściany otaczały plac z czterech stron, pogrążając wszystko w cieniu. Powietrze, stęchłe i ciężkie, było przesiąknięte czymś złowieszczym. Caractacus przystanął i z lubością wziął głęboki wdech, rozkoszując się delikatnym mrowieniem, które rozeszło się po całym jego ciele. A potem raźno ruszył przed siebie, tonąc w wieczornej szarzyźnie, niepomny na panującą wokół klaustrofobiczną atmosferę.

Na Nokturnie czuł się jak tryton w wodzie.

Minął rząd zabitych okien, nie zwracając uwagi na jęki wydobywające się spomiędzy zbutwiałych desek. Z przyzwyczajenia rzucił urok na niepozorną kupkę kamieni, leżącą tuż przy kanale, a zdemaskowane pogrębiny z piskiem czmychnęły w ciemne zakamarki. Przystanął dopiero przy sklepie z magicznymi lustrami. W jednym, wystawionym na zewnątrz, mignęło jego odbicie.

O nie, w takim stanie nie mógł pokazać się Prince'owi!

Kilka godzin latania nad Pokątną wdało mu się we znaki. Niebieskie oczy, głęboko osadzone w pomarszczonej twarzy jaśniały, zapadłe policzki nabrały zdrowszej barwy, ale na tym kończyły się pozytywne zmiany. Zmierzwione włosy oraz osmolone dymem ubranie należały już do tych mniej pożądanych.

— Spójrz na siebie, stara łachudro! Nawet mugole wyglądają lepiej niż ty! — wykrzyknęło lustro. Srebrna tafla zadrgała, gdy rama wygięła się i naprężyła. Caractacus, ignorując niewybredny docinek, rzucił na siebie kilka odświeżających zaklęć.

— A urwany guzik to co?! Jakaś nowa moda?!

Zgrzytając zębami, przywołał leżący na ziemi kamyk i przetransmutował go w brakujący guzik. Szybkim _reparo_ przyszył go w miejsce poprzedniego. Obrócił się w prawo, w lewo, wygiął do przodu, do tyłu, oglądając się uważnie z każdej strony. Zauważył dziurę z tyłu spodni, którą sprawnie zacerował za pomocą magii. W międzyczasie dość potężnym _silencio_ uciszył gadające lustro. Najpierw spróbował lżejszego _quietusa_ , ale lustro jedynie go wyśmiało, pytając, czy naprawdę uważa, że ktoś zostawiłby na Nokturnie cokolwiek, nie otoczywszy tego wcześniej ochronnymi czarami. Miało trochę racji, dlatego tym większą satysfakcję sprawił mu fakt, że srebrną taflę na sekundę przesłoniła czerń – najwidoczniej w taki sposób lustro dała upust swojej irytacji. Po raz ostatni zerknął na swoje odbicie. Zadowolony z tego, co zobaczył, odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował ku ponurej kamienicy wznoszącej się na przeciwległym końcu placu.

Nie wyglądał tak źle — doprowadzone do ładu białe włosy jak zawsze opadały gęstą grzywą na jego oczy. Wyczyszczony garnitur dobrze leżał na drobnej sylwetce. Zmarszczki i starcze plamy na twarzy i rękach w jego wieku były czymś normalnym. W końcu nie miał dwudziestu, a ponad siedemdziesiąt lat — tak więc do tego Prince nie mógł się doczepić. Zresztą sam od ciągłego wystawania nad kociołkiem miał ich o wiele więcej — Salazar wiedział, co było w tych oparach. Poza tym, w porównaniu z taką Gretą, Caractacus naprawdę wyglądał całkiem nieźle…. Gdyby Prince zobaczył wiedźmę po tym, jak rozwścieczony tłum w końcu dał jej spokój… Wtedy dopiero miałby używanie! Greta prezentowała się sto razy gorzej, niż Caractacus pięć minut temu. Jemu odpadł jeden guzik — u niej chyba żaden się nie ostał. Jeśli on miał dziurę w spodniach, to ona miała szatę w dziurze — materiał trzymał się na niej tylko na słowo honoru. Ślizgona. O tak, wyglądała okropnie. Siniaki, zadrapania, ślady po tych wszystkich klątwach, którymi oberwała. A jej kram… Zakasłał. Jaki kram? Prawie było mu jej żal. Prawie.

Wspomnienie zbolałej miny wiedźmy, z którą ta patrzyła na pozostałości swojego dobytku od razu przywiodło mu na myśl kolejne — Pritcharda na zapleczu jego sklepu. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Chłopak nerwowo rozglądał się na wszystkie strony, podskakiwał na dźwięk najmniejszego szelestu i ogólnie zachowywał tak, jak gdyby spodziewał się, że z każdej otwieranej szuflady wyskoczy na niego bogin. Comstock co chwilę rzucał w jego kierunku szydercze spojrzenia, natomiast Riddle i Shafiq całkowicie go ignorowali na rzecz oprowadzającego ich Borgina. W oczach arystokraty wreszcie pojawiło się coś zbliżonego do szczerego zainteresowania, a brunet nawet pochylił się z zaciekawieniem nad jedną czy dwiema rzeczami.

A przecież nie pokazali młodym czarodziejom nawet ułamka tego, co tam trzymali! Dziś ograniczyli się jedynie do rzeczy, które mogły okazać się przydatne w trakcie zaplanowanego testu — w końcu nie byli tacy głupi, by zapoznać kogoś, kto następnego dnia mógł rozpocząć pracę u konkurencji, z całym swoim asortymentem.

Początkowo kwestia tego, co pokażą, a czego nie pokażą kandydatom na ich przyszłego subiekta spędzała Caractacusowi sen z powiek. Chcąc sprawdzić ich wiedzę, umiejętności i podejście do klienta musieli uchylić rąbka tajemnicy — w końcu jaki sens miało całe przedsięwzięcie, gdyby co chwilę podpowiadali im z Borginem, co gdzie jest? Ale z drugiej strony skąd mieli wiedzieć, czym zainteresowani będą potencjalni kupcy? Caractacus nie wiedział, jak z tego wybrnąć. I wtedy Borgin wpadł na genialny w swej prostocie pomysł. Kandydaci mieli obsługiwać nie prawdziwych klientów, a Caractacusa, podszywającego się pod nich dzięki eliksirowi wielosokowemu. Prince i tak wisiał im przysługę, więc równie dobrze mogli skorzystać z niej teraz i zażądać kilku fiolek wielosokowego — najlepiej z różnymi włosami do pary, by nikt nie odkrył ich maskarady. Dzięki temu wszystko mieliby pod kontrolą.

I to właśnie konieczność złożenia wizyty Decoctusowi Prince zmusiła Caractacusa do oderwania się od prowadzonych przeszpiegów, które teraz i tak utknęły w martwym punkcie. Wzdychając ciężko, nacisnął mosiężną klamkę i wszedł do ciasnej sieni. Kręte schody, których szczyt ginął w mroku gdzieś daleko nad jego głową, skąpo oświetlały dryfujące leniwie w powietrzu świetliste kule, bo na światło sączące się przez zabrudzone szyby nie było co liczyć. Caractacus z kolejnym cierpiętniczym westchnięciem wszedł na pierwszy stopień, który zatrzeszczał złowrogo, jakby miał zamiar go zrzucić. Stary subiekt, łapiąc za poręcz, zaczął piąć się ku górze, przez kilka pierwszych sekund z werwą, później z coraz większym wysiłkiem. Gdy wgramolił się na czwarte piętro, musiał zrobić sobie chwilę przerwy. Dysząc ciężko, jakby przebiegł maraton, oparł się o parapet wąskiego okna, odgarnął pajęczynę i zapatrzył na rozpościerający się przed nim widok.

Kamienica, w której mieszkał Prince, była najwyższą budowlą na całym Nokturnie, dumnie wznoszącą się ponad dachy innych. Mistrz eliksirów zajmował — a jakże by inaczej — jej ostatnie piętro, na co Caractacus pomstował, ilekroć go odwiedzał. Gdyby chociaż mógł się aportować pod same drzwi, jeszcze by to przebolał. To jednak nie wchodziło w grę. Pierwszy właściciel kamienicy otoczył budynek tak szczelnym polem antyaportacyjnym, że nawet kordon łamaczy klątw, na wynajęcie których zrzucili się kiedyś jej mieszkańcy, nie był w stanie go przełamać. O możliwość zafiukania nie było warto pytać. Na miejscu Prince'a już dawno by się stąd wyprowadził, ale Decoctus bronił się przed tym jak skazaniec przed pocałunkiem dementora, twierdząc, że widok z okiem jest warty każdej niewygody. Caractacus, który w każdej chwili mógł wzbić się w powietrze i spoglądać na świat z perspektywy lecącego ptaka, nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Czym było morze ciemnych dachów, majaczący w oddali śnieżnobiały gmach Gringotta czy zamglona panorama mugolskiego Londynu w porównaniu do katorgi mozolnego pokonywania kolejnych stromych stopni?

Właśnie odrywał się od parapetu, by na nowo podjąć wspinaczkę, gdy zastygł z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Wysunął głowę do przodu, wytężył wzrok, zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Przetarł nawet brudną szybę rąbkiem koszuli, ale twarz, która przed sekundą mignęła w oknie kamienicy z naprzeciwka, już zniknęła. I choć jeszcze chwilę temu mógłby założyć się z goblinami o swój dzienny utarg, że należała ona do najstarszego syna sir Selwyna seniora, teraz nie postawiłby już na to nawet godzinnego. No bo co młody czarodziej robiłby na Nokturnie? I to jeszcze w czyimś prywatnym mieszkaniu. Poza tym czy Selwyn junior nie powinien się teraz przygotowywać do przyjęcia wydawanego z okazji urodzin swojego ojca? Waft Shafiq, który również był na nie zaproszony — czyżby dowód na to, że w ploteczkach o połączeniu obu rodów poprzez małżeństwo ich najstarszych latorośli kryło się ziarenko prawdy? — w pewnym momencie całkiem otwarcie zaczął okazywać swoje zniecierpliwienie przedłużającym się spotkaniem. Coś tam przebąkiwał, że trzy godziny na przyszykowanie się to za mało, tak, jakby to, że wszystko się przeciągnęło, nie było spowodowane jego spóźnieniem.

Wizja, której początkowo uległ Caractacus na widok Shafiq'a była teraz tak porysowana, jak szyba, przez którą patrzył. W trakcie żmudnego pokonywania kolejnych stopni (a im więcej miał ich za sobą, tym wolniej mu to szło), próbował znaleźć rozwiązanie, które zadowoliłoby i jego, i Borgina.

Waft Shafiq bez wątpienia byłby dla nich cennym nabytkiem — dzięki rozległym kontaktom, dojściom i znajomościom młodego arystokraty mogliby naprawdę wiele ugrać. W końcu jego rodzinne przedsiębiorstwo cieszyło się renomą na całym świecie. Caractacus nie był aż tak zachłanny. Jemu na początek wystarczyłby drugi sklep we Francji. I może jeszcze jeden w Niemczech. I we Włoszech. Rosji, Polsce... Wizja filii rozsianych po całym Kontynencie była kusząca… bardzo kusząca… I z Shafiq'iem jako pracownikiem całkiem realna. Poza tym arystokrata, jak na swój młody wiek, całkiem nieźle orientował się w zagadnieniach związanych z czarną magią — kilka celnych uwag i pytań dowodziło jego rozeznania w tym temacie. Widać było, że wciąż chciał pogłębiać wiedzę, w przeciwnym razie w ogóle nie byłby zainteresowany ich ofertą. Tyle że podejście czarodzieja do innych, delikatnie mówiąc, pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Caractacus nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie Shafiqa za ladą, cierpliwie znoszącego marudzenie wybrednego kupca.

Jeśli chodzi o obsługę klientów to taki Riddle, z tym swoim spokojnym i uprzejmym usposobieniem, o wiele lepiej by się do tego nadawał. Owszem, w brunecie było coś niepokojąco mrocznego — Caractacus zadrżał na samo wspomnienie szarych oczu przewiercających go na wylot — ale mimo wszystko sprawiał wrażenie przystępniejszego.

Gdyby tak mogli mieć ich obu — Shafiqa dla jego powiązań i Riddle'a, by ktoś pomógł im w ogarnięciu zamówień i prowadzeniu sklepu…

Nagle w umyśle Caractacusa pojawiła się przewrotna myśl. A czemu by nie? Dlaczego nie mieliby zatrudnić ich obu? Trzydzieści galeonów tygodniowo, które mieli zamiar wypłacać swojemu przyszłemu pracownikowi mogliby rozdzielić na dwie części. Dla Shafiqa dwadzieścia, dla Riddle'a dziesięć. Ten pierwszy pieniędzy miał w bród, drugi z pewnością byłby wdzięczny za możliwość jakiejkolwiek pracy i zarobku. Jeśli brunet by chciał, mógłby wynająć mu któryś z wolnych pokoi nad sklepem, na przykład za galeona czy dwa tygodniowo. W sumie to Caractusowi coś takiego nawet by odpowiadało — miałby jednego pomocnika zawsze pod ręką.

Rozwiązanie było tak dobre, że zastanawiał się dlaczego nie wpadł na nie wcześniej. W konfiguracji Shafiq-Comstock też od biedy by się sprawdziło, chociaż jeśli miałby być szczery, to jednak mimo wszystko wolałby Riddle'a…

Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia przekonania Borgina. Ale to nie powinno stanowić problemu. Znał dobrze swojego wspólnika i wiedział, że wystarczy kilka zgrabnych argumentów oraz zapewnienie, że nie wyjdzie ich to drożej niż początkowo zakładali, by ten się zgodził.

Zachwycony własną genialnością zastukał w łuszczące się, drewniane drzwi i nawet nie skrzywił się, gdy po sekundzie wyjrzała zza nich znajoma, pomarszczona twarz.

— Coś długo zajęło ci dzisiaj wspięcie się na górę — przywitał go zgryźliwie jej właściciel, cofając się i wpuszczając go do środka. — Zmęczyło się biedactwo po drodze?

Caractacus, uniósłszy podbródek, z godnością zignorował docinek, przechodząc w głąb korytarza. Od razu ruszył w stronę małych, niepozornych drzwi na jego końcu, doskonale świadom oceniającego spojrzenia gospodarza. Swoboda i naturalność w kontaktach z Prince'em wyrobiona w hogwarckich czasach pozostała, ale z roku na rok dało się w niej wyczuć coraz większą szczyptę rywalizacji: kiedyś o to, komu się lepiej powodzi, teraz o to, kto się lepiej trzyma. Niemniej tym razem inspekcja Decoctusa musiała wypaść dobrze, bo oprócz przytyku na temat kondycji, nie usłyszał żadnego innego złośliwego komentarza.

Nic dziwnego – w końcu starzał się z klasą. A nowe lakierki ze smoczej skóry i najmodniejszy w tym sezonie fason garnituru z pewnością też robiły swoje.

Jednak jego pełen satysfakcji uśmiech sflaczał, gdy uświadomił sobie, że o Decoctusie można by powiedzieć dokładnie to samo.

Nieco gwałtowniej, niż było to konieczne, nacisnął klamkę.

Pokoju, w którym się znalazł po przejściu przez drzwi, nie można było nazwać małym, chociaż zewnętrzne rozmiary ostatniej kondygnacji kamienicy ewidentnie wskazywały na to, że taki właśnie powinien być. Nie można też było powiedzieć o nim, że został umeblowany ze skromnością, której należało spodziewać się po niezbyt zamożnym mistrzu eliksirów, prowadzącym sklepik z leczniczymi miksturami na Pokątnej. Każdy mebel, od bogato zdobionych regałów przez miękkie fotele obite delikatnym jedwabiem po gustowny sekretarzyk, był warty małą fortunę. Na półkach nie brakowało rzadkich grymuarów, nad marmurowym kominkiem, zamknięty w szklanej gablocie, wisiał prototyp Księżycowej Brzytwy. Na początku wieku niejeden pasjonat Quidditcha był gotów zastawić u goblinów cały swój majątek, byleby móc zdobyć egzemplarz tej rzadkiej miotły. Popiersia sławnych warzycieli jak zawsze stały w rządku na jednej z komód i drzemały, cicho pochrapując. Caractacus nie wątpił, że w razie czego budziły się i udzielały rad swojemu właścicielowi. Jednakże najdziwniejsza rzeczą w całym pomieszczeniu — dziwniejszą nawet od jego wielkości i przepychu z jakim został urządzony — było to, że każda ściana miała swoje zaczarowane okno, przez które można było wyjrzeć i zobaczyć, co dzieje się na ulicy. Caractacus już dawno przestał dopatrywać się logiki w działaniach innych czarodziejów, ale to zdumiewało nawet jego. Podejrzewał, że miało to coś wspólnego z paranoją pierwszego właściciela kamienicy, ale kogo lub czego się bał, pozostało tajemnicą zabraną przez niego do grobu.

— Znowu zastanawiasz się nad tym, po co staremu były te wszystkie okna? — Caractacus wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał za sobą chrapliwy głos szkolnego przyjaciela.

— Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś mnie nie legilimentował.

— Jak? Bez różdżki i zaklęcia? Jestem w tym dobry, ale nie aż tak. — Prince uśmiechnął się z wyższością i machnięciem różdżki wyczarował dwa kocyki, które opadły na siedzenia foteli. — Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to nie legilimencja, a zdolności obserwacyjne?

Akurat. Jeśli to nie była legilimencja, to on nie był animagiem.

— Nie kłopocz się — powiedział, widząc, że Prince rozsiada się wygodnie w fotelu i wyciąga rękę w kierunku drugiego. — Biorę, po co przyszedłem i idę.

— No chyba się nie obraziłeś? — zdumiał się Prince. Zauważywszy, że Caractacus wyciąga rękę po ustawione na stoliczku fiolki z wielosokowym, błyskawicznie przelewitował je poza zasięg ramion subiekta. — Nie narzekałeś, gdy ostrzegałem cię w Hogwarcie, że któryś z naszych szanownych profesorów ma zamiar wyrwać cię do odpowiedzi.

— Ja nie, ale nie sądzę, by ci szanowni profesorzy podzielali moje zdanie.

Unosił dłoń, by przywołać eliksiry niewerbalnym _accio_ , gdy rozległ się syk Prince'a.

— Nawet nie próbuj, bo w ogóle ich nie dostaniesz. Najpierw mała pogawędka. W końcu oficjalnie to przyjacielska wizyta, nie mająca nic wspólnego z interesami. Więc wypadałoby się powymieniać ploteczkami.

Caractacus zrobił zbolałą minę i z rezygnacją opadł na drugi fotel. Na twarzy Pricnce'a pojawił się tryumfujący uśmieszek.

— Eileen! — wykrzyknął na całe gardło. — Zaparz herbatę!

— Eileen? — Caractacus aż się wyprostował. Czyżby coś go ominęło? Ostatnim razem gdy się z Prince'em widzieli, ten wciąż był wdowcem.

— Eileen Prince — uściślij Prince, a widząc komicznie rozszerzające się oczy Caractacusa, dodał: — wnuczka Afepsima.

Na twarzy starego subiekta zagościło zrozumienie. I ulga.

— Ach! Ta, której rodzice zatruli się oparami podczas warzenia Eliksiru Rozdymającego?

— Dokładnie. Amatorzy! Przecież tego się uczy dzieci na drugim roku w Hogwarcie, a oni tak coś przy tym spartolili, że od kilku lat leżą w Świętym Mungu i nie ma z nimi kontaktu.

— Jak widać, niektórzy nie powinni nawet myśleć o kontynuowaniu rodzinnych tradycji.

— Żebyś wiedział. Po ich wypadku Afepsim przygarnął Eileen do siebie, ale jęczał z tego powodu przy każdej okazji… Zresztą, po co ja ci to mówię, znasz mojego brata, wiesz ile on ma cierpliwości do dzieci. A odkąd zrezygnował z posady ministerialnego warzyciela i przeszedł na emeryturę, to już w ogóle. Dlatego w tym roku odesłał ją na wakacje do mnie. W sumie to nie narzekam. Pomaga mi przy prowadzeniu sklepu, gotuje, sprząta. Nic, tylko stawiać ją za wzór skrzatom domowym. No i na szczęście nie jest tak hałaśliwa jak inne dziewczyny w jej wieku, a dopóki nie wchodzi mi do pracowni, to jej obecność w ogóle mi nie przeszkadza…

Caractacus uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Decoctus Prince mimo odstraszającego wyglądu był w gruncie rzeczy towarzyskim, choć złośliwym czarodziejem. I wbrew pozorom te dwie cechy wcale się u niego nie wykluczały, a wzajemnie uzupełniały. Lubił otaczać się innymi ludźmi i zawsze pamiętał, by wysłać znajomym sowy z życzeniami urodzinowymi — co oczywiście miało swoje drugie dno. Przecież nie mógł rzucać złośliwych komentarzy sam do siebie, a wysyłanie kartek urodzinowych było świetną okazją do przypomnienia innym, że są o rok starsi. Poza tym to on przez parędziesiąt ostatnich lat dbał, by ich szkolna paczka nie straciła ze sobą kontaktu po ukończeniu Hogwartu, organizując co jakiś czas spotkania, na które zapraszał i Caractacusa, i braci Hancock, i Gidleya, zupełnie nie przejmując się, że tamci nie zawsze mieli ochotę na wspólne pogaduszki (starszy z braci, John, przez dziesięć lat nie odzywał się w ich trakcie do Caractacusa, obrażony za to, że tamten handlował jego wypchanymi hipogryfami i jeszcze zarabiał na tym lepiej niż on). Ale granicą towarzyskości Prince'a był próg jego pracowni. Śmierć na miejscu dla śmiałka, który tylko spróbowałby go przekroczyć bez pozwolenia. Szybka i bolesna.

— Chociaż nie powiem, ma dziewczyna talent i smykałkę do eliksirów. Większy niż jej rodzice, najwyraźniej wdała się w wujka. — Prince puścił oko i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Nagle w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu coś huknęło. Eksplozja była tak silna, że aż zadrżała podłoga pod ich stopami. Caractacus wzdrygnął się. Zebrane na komodzie popiersia otworzyły oczy, nerwowo rozglądając się na boki. Prince z wystudiowanym spokojem przeciągnął się w fotelu. — To Eileen, chyba cię nie wystraszyła? Pozwoliłem jej na urządzenie małej pracowni w pokoju. Lepiej, żeby sobie warzyła, niż marudziła mi, żebym grał z nią w gargulki.

— To nie wpuściłeś jej do swojej? — spytał przesadnie słodkim głosem Caractacus, odgryzając się za wcześniejszy docinek. Prince posłał mu spojrzenie bazyliszka.

— Stąpasz po kruchym lodzie, Caractacusie. Pamiętaj, że fiolki z wielosokowym w każdej chwili mogą upaść i się roztłuc.

— Pamiętaj, że to ty wisisz mi przysługę. Następnym razem mogę mieć problem ze sprowadzeniem łusek trytona.

— Wtedy ty też będziesz stratny, bo potrzebowałem ich do mikstury, którą przyrządzałem na zamówienie twojego klienta. A skoro już o eliksirach mowa, to po co ci aż tyle różnych fiolek wielosokowego? — Prince machnął ręką w stronę zawieszonych w powietrzu flakoników z gęstym płynem.

Caractacus przez chwilę zastanawiał się, na jak wielką szczerość może sobie pozwolić. W niespokojnych, wojennych czasach produkcję, sprzedaż i użycie wielosokowego ściśle reglamentowało Ministerstwo, a skórka boomslanga potrzebna do jego uwarzenia była trzecim najbardziej poszukiwanym na czarnym rynku składnikiem eliksirów, zaraz za sproszkowanym rogiem jednorożca i jadem ciamarnicy. Sam swego czasu naprawdę nieźle się napocił, by zdobyć ją dla Prince'a. Z drugiej strony Decoctus również dużo ryzykował spłacając dług. Gdyby ktoś doniósł Ministerstwu, że nielegalnie rozprowadza wielosokowy, nie tylko straciłby tytuł mistrza eliksirów, koncesję na prowadzenie sklepu z leczniczymi miksturami, ale i trafiłby do Azkabanu.

— Chyba nie masz zamiaru wykorzystać go do pogrążenia konkurencji, co? — drążył temat Prince. — Pamiętasz, jak w Hogwarcie skorzystaliśmy z niego, by podszyć się pod ścigających z Gryffindoru i sabotowaliśmy mecz o puchar domów, tak, żeby to Ślizgoni wygrali?

— W życiu tego nie zapomnę! — Caractacus bał się wtedy jak diabli, ale nic nie mogło równać się dumie odczuwanej za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał na błyszczący puchar ustawiony w centralnym miejscu pokoju wspólnego. To był ich największy przekręt, przewyższający nawet pokątną sprzedaż samodzielnie warzonych eliksirów, dzięki której jeszcze przed ukończeniem szkoły zdobyli kapitał na rozkręcenie własnych biznesów. — Dobrze, że Gildey'owi udało się _obliviatować_ tych Gryfonów, bo gdyby to się wydało, wylecielibyśmy z hukiem z Hogwartu.

— To były czasy, to były czasy. Dreszczyk emocji na każdym kroku — westchnął z nostalgią Prince. Każdy, kto rozmawiał z nim choćby pięć minut, z łatwością mógł zauważyć, że jego ulubionym tematem było wspominanie młodzieńczych lat i szkolnych wybryków. — Teraz też planujesz coś w tym stylu?

— Nie — odparł Caractacus, nietypowo wybierając szczerość. W końcu nie planował okraść Gringotta. A nawet jeśli, to Prince i tak by go nie wydał, co najwyżej zażądał procenta od zysku za zachowanie tajemnicy. — Potrzebuję go, by przetestować kandydatów na naszego przyszłego pomocnika.

— Więc to jednak prawda, że poszukujecie kolejnej osoby do spółki?

— No co ty! Zasugerowaliśmy to z Borginem jedynie po to, by przyciągnąć arystokrację. Chcemy pracownika, nie wspólnika.

— Sprytne. I co, ktoś się zgłosił?

Caractacus bezgłośnie przytaknął.

— Kto? — spytał Prince konspiracyjnym szeptem i nachylił się, opierając łokcie na kolanach, a głowę na splecionych dłoniach. Uwielbiał ploteczki. — Jakieś znane nazwiska?

— I tak, i nie. Było dwóch Worple'ów, ale zrezygnowali już na starcie, podobnie jak Flintówna. Został Pritchard…

— Z tych samych Pritchardów, co stary Eryk, którego przenieśli ze Sportowego do Miotlarskiego?

— Dokładnie. To jego ojciec. I nawiasem mówiąc, chyba nie wyszedł na tym dobrze, bo Borgin wspominał, że mają kłopoty finansowe. A wracając do chłopaka: zupełnie się nie nadaje. Gdybyś go dzisiaj widział… — Caractacus westchnął ciężko i machnął ręką. — Szkoda gadać. Pojawił się jeszcze Chauncey Comstock, syn Magenty — Prince pokiwał z uznaniem głową, Magentę znał, miał nawet kilka jej obrazów w swojej kolekcji — niejaki Riddle…

— O, tego nazwiska w ogóle nie kojarzę... Jakiś nuworysz?

— Nie, nie sądzę. Gdym miał obstawiać, powiedziałbym że jest czarodziejem półkrwi. I to niezbyt bogatym. Próbowałem podpytać o jego korzenie Horacego Slughorna, ale odesłał mi jedynie sowę, w której wychwalał szkolne zasługi pana Riddle, w ogóle nie wspominając o jego rodzicach.

— Ktoś jeszcze? — dociekał Prince, mało zainteresowany historią anonimowego ucznia. Caractacus wygodniej rozsiadł się w fotelu. Avadę zostawił sobie na koniec.

— Owszem, jeszcze jeden. Waft Shafiq.

W pierwszej chwili Prince wytrzeszczył oczy, a w drugiej ryknął takim śmiechem, że w kącikach oczu zalśniły mu łzy.

— No to żeś teraz poleciał po smoku. A myślałem, że to Gidley z nas wszystkich ma najbujniejszą wyobraźnię, w końcu wynalazca — zaśmiewał się, klepiąc po kolanach. Caractacus nie dał się podpuścić; wyobraził sobie minę Prince'a, gdy ten zobaczy u nich Shafiqa. To wystarczyło. — Ty wiesz, co ten stary pijak próbował mi wmówić, gdy wczoraj zbierałem go ze Świńskiego Łba? Że ktoś ze dwa miesiące temu zamówił u niego tuzin kieszonkowych zegarków i zapłacił prawie tysiąc galeonów za skonstruowanie ich według jakichś pokręconych wytycznych.

Caractacus już miał zapytać, co w takim razie Gidley zrobił z tym nagłym przypływem gotówki, bo do niego się nie zgłosił, by uregulować stare długi, gdy do pokoju wślizgnęła się chuda dziewczyna, z nadętą miną, brzydką, podłużną twarzą i podkrążonymi oczami. Nie podnosząc wzroku, postawiła pospiesznie dwie filiżanki na stoliczku pomiędzy fotelami i czmychnęła z powrotem za drzwi.

— To była Eileen?

— Tak. Talent może ma po mnie, ale wygląd i usposobienie to odziedziczyła po Afepsimie. — Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby Prince się usprawiedliwiał. Sam również nie grzeszył urodą; był wysoki, żylasty, z haczykowatym nosem i ziemistą cerą, ale przy swoim bracie spokojnie mógł uchodzić za przystojniaka. Aż dziw, że to Afepsim dwa razy się żenił i doczekał gromadki wnuków. Decoctus zawsze powtarzał, że miał szczęście, że Gladys zechciała na niego zerknąć, bo inaczej na zawsze zostałby starym kawalerem. Coś w tym było, bo później żadna inna czarownica już tego nie zrobiła.

Obaj, jakby myśląc o tym samym, unieśli głowy i zapatrzyli się na wiszącą nad kominkiem miotłę. Prince westchnął i uniósł filiżankę do ust, a Caractacus podążył za jego przykładem, odganiając melancholijne myśli. Im szybciej wypije tę przeklętą herbatę, tym szybciej będzie mógł wrócić na ulicę do swoich przeszpiegów. Raczej nie sądził, że trafi na Riddle'a, ale może chociaż uda mu się wypatrzyć Comstocka?

Właśnie miał upić łyk parującego naparu, gdy Prince gwałtownie wytrącił mu filiżankę z ręki.

— Nie pij tego! — Nagłemu okrzykowi Decoctusa zawtórował dźwięk rozbijanej porcelany. Brązowy płyn natychmiast zaczął wsiąkać w perski dywan rozłożony na podłodze. — EILEEN PRINCE! — zagrzmiał gospodarz, podrywając się z fotela i kierując w stronę drzwi przy komodzie z popiersiami. — CZYŚ TY DO RESZTY OSZALAŁA, DZIEWCZYNO?! Coś ty sobie myślała, dodając Veritaserum do herbaty?! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś warzone przez siebie eliksiry testowała na sobie i tylko na sobie?! Już ja cię nauczę…

Caractacus zastygł z uniesioną na wysokość ust ręką, jakby nadal trzymał w niej filiżankę. Został w pokoju sam. Zza ściany dało się słyszeć gniewne okrzyki Prince'a, przerywane od czasu do czasu chwilami ciszy lub przeraźliwymi piskami — młoda Eileen albo próbowała się tłumaczyć, albo właśnie obrywała zaklęciem żądlącym. Otarł pot z czoła. Było tak blisko, tak bardzo blisko… Jeden łyk i wszystkie jego tajemnice zostałyby wystawiona na pastwę Prince'a. Zadrżał.

Szkolny przyjaciel czy nie — pewnych rzeczy nie powinno zdradzać się nikomu. Nawet przez przypadek.

Wciąż rozdygotany, wstał ze swojego fotela i zgarnął wiszące w powietrzu fiolki z wielosokowym do kieszeni. Już miał wychodzić, ale mijając okno skierowane na Nokturn, przystanął i wyjrzał przez nie. Odnalazł wzrokiem kamienicę, w której przebywał ktoś łudząco podobny do młodego Selwyna. Jej wyższe piętra sprawiały wrażenie opustoszałych, za to drzwi Truposza, meliny nokturnowego półświatka, bez przerwy otwierały się i zamykały, a malutkie niczym mrówki postacie znikały i wynurzały się ze środka. Wśród tłumu mignęła tiara Taty Pędzelka – genialnego fałszerza, specjalizującego się w podrabianiu dzieł sztuki, przysadzista postać Iskierki Zręczne Palce – niedoścignionego mistrza doliniarstwa oraz strzelista sylwetka parającego się zdejmowaniem magicznych zabezpieczeń Wyłamizamka. Same grube szychy. Pośród których dojrzał także ogromny brzuch należący do czarodzieja, którego rozpoznałby wszędzie. Lungus Fletcher. Już raz się dzisiaj na niego natknął; było to chwilę przed zderzeniem się Riddle'a i Grety. Wtedy Fletchera gonił Szmul, syn tutejszego szefa szefów, Urke Nachalnika. Widok biegnącego po Nokturnie Szmula sam w sobie nie był niczym dziwnym, ale zazwyczaj mały złodziejaszek był ścigany, a nie na odwrót. Gdy sam kogoś gonił, to przeważnie dlatego, że miał do przekazania wiadomość od ojca. A jeśli Nachalnik rzeczywiście posłał syna po Fletchera, to coś się kroiło. Coś dużego. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby w najbliższym czasie ten paser od siedmiu boleści złożył im wizytę, próbując upchnąć u nich złodziejskie fanty. Zatarł ręce — jeżeli był w to wmieszany sam szef szefów i śmietanka jego ferajny, to towar mógł być wart uwagi. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Fletcher nie postanowi odwiedzić ich akurat w poniedziałek.

Towarzystwo spod Truposza zdążyło gdzieś wsiąknąć, a Prince wciąż łajał swoją podopieczną. I nic nie wskazywało na to, że najbliższym czasie miało się to zmienić, czemu Caractacus wcale się nie dziwił. Veritaserum? Do herbaty? I to przy gościu? Aż strach się bać, co z takiej dziewczyny wyrośnie... Już współczuł jej przyszłemu mężowi… Pokręcił głową, jakby chciał pozbyć się tej ostatniej myśli. Wyczarował karteczkę, na której nabazgrał zwięzłe słowa pożegnania i odprowadzany pełnym wyrzutu wzrokiem rozbudzonych popiersi, wyszedł.

Jeżeli Prince będzie czegoś chcieć, zawsze może zafiukać w poniedziałek ze sklepu. On już miał to, po co tu przyszedł.

Pięć minut później znowu z jednej strony bramy wszedł czarodziej, a z drugiej wyleciał kruk. Podobnie jak wcześniej, nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.


	6. Kandydat cz VIII

8.

* * *

— Sir, pa… panicz Selwyn — pisnął skrzat, zacinając się przy tytule, jakby nazwanie przybyłego gościa paniczem sprawiało mu fizyczny ból. Zaanonsowany czarodziej śmiało wkroczył do salonu, a arogancki uśmiech goszczący na jego ustach płynnie przeszedł w cyniczny grymas, gdy Pędrak pokłonił się nisko, zamiatając uszami podłogę.

Skrzat przekrzywił głowę i łypnął złowrogo na czarodzieja, nie kryjąc się ze swoją niechęcią. Ten zaś spiorunował go wzrokiem. Przez chwilę mierzyli się nienawistnymi spojrzeniami, a gdyby oczy mogły ciskać avady, obaj byliby już martwi.

 _Jak dzieci._

— Voldemorcie. — Młody arystokrata w końcu darował sobie zastraszanie skrzata i niedbale skinął głową. Strzepując niewidzialny pyłek ze swoich eleganckich szat, zgrabnie wyminął Pędraka i przeszedł w głąb pomieszczenia. Uwadze Riddle'a nie uszło, że dyskretnie rozejrzał się dookoła, na dłużej zatrzymując wzrok na jego plecach. — Wybacz to małe spóźnienie, ale Pę…

— Sir — Pędrak bezceremonialnie wysunął się naprzód z zawziętą miną. — Jeżeli to wszystko, sir, to Pędrak się oddali.

Kąciki ust Riddle'a drgnęły w rozbawieniu. Nie odwracając się — może i był to przejaw małostkowości, ale Selwyn w pełni sobie na niego zasłużył — machnięciem dłoni odprawił skrzata.

Pędrak po raz kolejny pokłonił się nisko i zaczął wycofywać. Jednak nie zdążył zrobić nawet trzech kroków, gdy zahaczył o wystawioną znienacka nogę Selwyna. Potknął się o nią i byłby upadł, gdyby nie aportował się w ostatniej chwili.

 _A może nawet gorzej niż dzieci_ , zawyrokował Tom, zerkając z lekkim znużeniem na komodę wciśniętą w kąt po przeciwnej stronie pokoju. W jej wybrzuszonych drzwiczkach, niczym w krzywym zwierciadle, połyskiwało odbicie przestronnego pomieszczenia. Wrażenie pustki i sterylności pogłębiało spartańskie umeblowanie Wnęka z regałami z lewej, niski stolik pośrodku, nad nim żyrandol w kształcie skłębionych jak włosy Meduzy węży. Wokół stolika fotele: smukłe, z wysokimi oparciami rzucającymi posępne cienie. A w tle — ogromny, narożny kominek, rozpościerający się władczo na dwóch sąsiednich ścianach oraz — na lewo od kominka — dwuskrzydłowe drzwi prowadzące z salonu na korytarz. Tyle.

 _Nie, nie tyle_ — szare oczy zwęziły się złowieszczo...

— Czasami naprawdę żałuję, że nie dał się podpuścić i nie zabrał choć jednej z tych skarpetek, które zawsze ukrywałem po kątach — westchnął z autentycznym żalem Selwyn, gdy zostali sami. Tomowi przemknęło przez myśl, że z tą swoja niewymuszoną gracją w ruchach, wyniosłym spojrzeniem, klasycznymi rysami i półdługimi włosami opadającymi na dumnie wyprostowane ramiona mógł uchodzić za wzorowy przykład młodego arystokraty. Dopóki się nie odezwał. Wtedy czar pryskał. — Ale tak to jest, jak czarodziej jest mały i głupi, i nie zna czarów maskujących…

Gdyby Riddle zastanawiał się, czym Selwyn tak bardzo podpadł Pędrakowi, właśnie otrzymałby odpowiedź.

— Gdybyś chciał kogoś winić za moje spóźnienie to tylko jego. Wyobrażasz sobie, że najpierw w ogóle nie chciał poinformować cię o moim przybyciu, a potem kazał mi czekać, bo stwierdził, że jesteś zajęty? — Selwyn doskonale odegrał oburzenie. — Dopiero gdy zagroziłem, że znowu rzucę na niego zaklęcie pozbawiające czucia, tyle, że tym razem nie na tydzień, a na miesiąc, łaskawie mnie wpuścił.

Tom ściągnął brwi, czując lekkie ukłucie irytacji. Nagle nabrał pewności, że za wcześniejszym zachowaniem Pędraka kryły się inne motywy, niż mu się początkowo wydawało. Wyprzedzający życzenia pana skrzat to jedno, myślący samodzielnie i realizujący własną wendettę zupełnie co innego.

Będzie musiał się tym zająć. Później.

— Gdy służył u Malfoyów, już był nie do wytrzymania, ale teraz to przeszedł samego siebie. Naprawdę. — Selwyn zrobił kilka kolejnych kroków do przodu, zbliżając się do wygaszonego kominka. Z wystudiowanym roztargnieniem przejechał palcem po szerokim gzymsie. Zdradziło go ukradkowe spojrzenie na plecy Toma. I odruchowe napięcie mięśni. — W moim domu skrzaty odprawiano za mniejsze przewinienia... — znacząco zawiesił głos.

Niewypowiedziane słowa zawisły w powietrzu.

 _Czyli jednak zachował na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by otwarcie nie krytykować moich decyzji_ , zauważył nie bez satysfakcji Tom. W Hogwarcie za takie coś Selwyn oberwałby urokiem, przy którym słynny upiorogacek Mirandy mógłby się schować w Zakazanym Lesie. Teraz jednak Riddle trzymał uroki na wodzy, ciekaw, jak daleko młody arystokrata się posunie.

— Ale dość o skrzatach. — Kiedy nie dosięgła go żadna ze spodziewanych klątw, Selwyn rozluźnił napięte mięśnie. Zanurzył rękę w kieszeni. Wyjął z niej małą buteleczkę, którą zamachał beztrosko w powietrzu. — Zajrzałem do Munga i udało mi się złapać Avery'ego. To o to ci chodziło, prawda? — Znowu machnął butelką. — Avery prosił, żeby ostrożnie się z tym obchodzić i nie otwierać bez potrzeby, a jeżeli już, to po otoczeniu jakąś potężną, szczelną barierą. Podobno jest strasznie zaraźliwe i robi niezłe szkody, a oni jeszcze nie wiedzą, jak sobie z tym poradzić… Chociaż jak dla mnie, nic tu nie ma. — Wylewitował buteleczkę na wysokość oczu i przekrzywił głowę, by przyjrzeć się jej zawartości. Rzeczywiście wydawała się pusta. — Kazał też przeprosić cię, że nie mógł osobiście ci tego dostarczyć, ale mają w Mungu istne urwanie głowy. I wcale nie przesadzał. Ledwo zszedł do poczekali, a już podbiegła do nas jego siostra i naskoczyła na niego, że się obija. Podobno nie dość, że wciąż nie potrafią sobie poradzić z tym — wymownie wskazał podbródkiem na lewitującą fiolkę — to jeszcze zgubiło im się kilku pacjentów ze znikaniem epidemicznym i teraz wszyscy uzdrowiciele biegają po budynku jak kuguchar z pęcherzem. Dwóch już przy tym znikło. Amatorzy. — Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z jawną drwiną. Zastukał w szkiełko wypielęgnowanym paznokciem. A potem dodał z pozoru nonszalancko: — Mówił, że pisał do ciebie, ale nie był pewien, czy zegarek prawidłowo przekazał jego wiadomość i wolał, żebym jeszcze raz go wytłumaczył.

Nozdrza Riddle'a zadrgały, jakby doleciał do nich wybitnie nieprzyjemny zapach. W powietrzu unosił się odór kłamstwa. Ewidentnego kłamstwa.

Tymczasem Selwyn, wciąż pochłonięty badaniem zawartości flakonika, zakręcił różdżką, a buteleczka zaczęła szaleńczo wirować wokół własnej osi, skrząc się na niebiesko. Po sekundzie poświata zbladła, flakonik znieruchomiał, a w środku pojawiło się kilka niewielkich, granatowych punkcików, które powolutku opadały na dno.

— Takie małe a takie szkodliwe, kto by pomyślał — westchnął teatralnie i niedbałym ruchem nadgarstka odesłał flakonik w stronę kominka. Stuknęło szkło, kiedy buteleczka z impetem opadła na marmurowy gzyms. Prześlizgnęła się po nim ze świstem, a gdy wydawało się, że spadnie i roztrzaska w drobny mak, Selwyn uniósł czubek różdżki.

Buteleczka zatrzymała się dosłownie na samej krawędzi.

— Ma się ten refleks. — Z zadowoleniem zakręcił różdżką miedzy palcami i płynnie wsunął ją pod mankiet. Równocześnie zerknął ukradkiem na plecy Toma.

Riddle niemal niezauważalnie pokręcił głową, wciąż bardziej rozbawiony niż poirytowany. Ktoś inny mógłby pomyśleć, że arystokracie brakuje instynktu samozachowawczego. Ale Tom zbyt dobrze znał swoich Ślizgonów. Wiedział, że byli jak udomowione kobry, które tylko czekają, aż zaklinacz węży odwróci wzrok. Udawali posłusznych i tańczyli jak im zagrał, ale wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, pojedyncza fałszywa nuta, a wypełzali z koszyka. Selwyn z nich wszystkich szczególnie upodobał sobie testowanie jego cierpliwości. W szkole Tom trzymał Selwyna krótko, więc w zasadzie nie zdziwił się, że przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji Ślizgon chciał sprawdzić, czy ich relacja wciąż podlega tym samym zasadom co w trakcie nauki w Hogwarcie. Ryzykowne zagranie, za to zupełnie w jego stylu. W kasynie zachowywał się dokładnie tak samo; obstawiał wysoko, blefował bez zmrużenia okiem, a na koniec zgarniał całą pulę. Nawet kiedy szczęście go opuszczało, to i tak spadał na cztery łapy. Jak dwa miesiące temu, kiedy w spektakularny sposób przegrał dziesięć tysięcy galeonów. „Jak przegrywać, to z klasą" powiedział wtedy, nie tracąc rezonu, chociaż w rzeczywistości miał poważny problem. Nie mógł ruszyć ze skrytki w Gringottcie tak dużej sumy, bo o wszystkim dowiedziałby się wtedy jego ojciec. A jeżeli istniała osoba, której gniewu Selwyn bał się tak samo, a może nawet bardziej niż gniewu Toma, był nią właśnie jego ojciec. Sir Selwyn senior słynął bowiem z surowości i twardej różdżki. Wymagał od swojego dziedzica najlepszych ocen, nienagannych manier i ślepego posłuszeństwa, a za najdrobniejsze przewinienia karał go z bezwzględnością, której nie musiałby się wstydzić nawet przed Riddle'em.

I wtedy, gdy sytuacja stała się beznadziejna, a lichwiarze niemal pukali do bram rodowej rezydencji Selwyna, pojawił się Abraxas i uregulował jego karciany dług. Tom nie po raz pierwszy doszedł do wniosku, że Selwyn miał więcej szczęścia niż rozumu.

Riddle do dziś nie rozgryzł na czym opierała się wieź łącząca Selwyna i Abraxasa Malfoya. Przecież nie mogło chodzić tylko o to, że ich matki były siostrami. Albo o to, że w Hogwarcie byli na tym samym roku. Zbyt wiele ich różniło, a mimo to przyjaźnili się od lat. Selwyn — żywe wcielenie chaosu. Abraxas — uosobienie klasy i dystyngowania. Kiedy trzeba było dać jakiejś szlamie nauczkę, Selwyn wspinał się na wyżyny kreatywności, Abraxas usuwał się na bok, stając obok Toma. Selwyn pierwszy podnosił różdżkę, Abraxas okraszał całe widowisko ciętymi komentarzami szeptanymi wprost do ucha Riddle'a. Selwyn sam rwał się do akcji, Abraxas wychodził z cienia dopiero na wyraźny rozkaz Toma. Albo kiedy widział, że Selwyn wpada w kłopoty i potrzebuje pomocy.

 _Zadziwiająca lojalność. I zupełnie nielogiczna._

Tyle że teraz nie było go obok. I nie miał kto dyskretnie szepnąć Selwynowi na ucho, by się opamiętał i nie drażnił więcej Toma. Bo że sam to zrobi – Riddle wątpił.

— W ogóle, widzę że Brax się postarał i znalazł naprawdę fajne mieszkanie… — zagaił Selwyn po chwili milczenia, znowu tym wyzywająco lekkim tonem; kolejne natarcie. Machnął ręką w kierunku wąskich okien i białych ścian. — Tylko tutaj tak trochę pusto. No i sąsiedztwo wydaje się drobinę nieciekawe. Osobiście nic nie mam do Nokturnu, ale chyba zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego właściciel kamienicy zażyczył sobie tak wysokiego czynszu. Pięćset galeonów! Za to można by wynająć mały dworek! Szkoda, że nie było mnie przy tym, jak Brax z nim negocjował... Już widzę, jak mruży oczy i tym swoim zdawkowym tonem niby od niechcenia rzuca, że skrawek gruntu, na którym stoi budynek, należy do Malfoyów. I że Brutus zastanawia się nad podwyższeniem opłaty za dzierżawę. Ależ musiała wtedy temu kamienicznikowi zrzednąć mina.

Na samo wspomnienie tamtej sytuacji w jednym z kącików ust Toma zadrgał ironiczny uśmieszek. Właściciel kamienicy nawet nie dał Abraxasowi dokończyć zdania, tak szybko zaczął zapewniać go, że kwota stu galeonów jest całkowicie satysfakcjonująca.

— Ale wracając do okolicy... — Selwyn odwrócił się w stronę kominka, by z bliska przyjrzeć się zdobieniom gzymsu — gdy czekałem, aż Pędrak łaskawie mnie wpuści, widziałem przez okno jak w lokalu na parterze znikają podejrzane typy. Niektóre twarze kojarzę z kasyna; i raczej nie należą do porządnych czarodziei. Gdybyś chciał znać moje zdanie, to powiedziałbym, że mieszkasz nad czyjąś meliną.

Riddle nie musiał pytać Selwyna o zdanie, sam się tego domyślił. Pomogła mu w tym paskudna klątwa odkryta pewnego dnia na drzwiach wejściowych. W najlepszym wypadku mogła go wysłać na resztę życia do Munga. Odpowiedział w podobnym stylu i od tego czasu miał spokój.

Sąsiedzi nie stanowili więc problemu.

Natomiast jeśli chodziło o samo mieszkanie, to spełniało wszystkie jego wymagania. Abraxas jak zawsze spisał się doskonale. Obszerne, gustowne, z gąszczem przestronnych pokoi i wąskich korytarzy, w których można było się zgubić, spokojnie pomieściłoby kilkuosobową rodzinę. Riddle mieszkał w nim sam, z czego czerpał niewypowiedzianą satysfakcję. Była to pożądana odmiana po latach spędzonych w zatłoczonym sierocińcu i gwarnym Hogwarcie. I choć do większości pomieszczeń zajrzał tylko raz, tuż po przeprowadzce, to nie zgodziłby się na nic innego.

— Ktoś tu miał niezłe poczucie humoru... Widziałeś, co tu zostało wyrzeźbione?

Tom w odbiciu zobaczył, jak Selwyn zerka przez ramię na jego plecy. Ponieważ wciąż milczał, Śłizgon jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Znowu zanurzył rękę w kieszeni.

— Pnącza tentakuli owijające się wokół skrzatów domowych — odpowiedział sam sobie. A potem wyprostował się i odwrócił. — A co do tej drugiej sprawy... Zająłem się nią. Udało mi się wyszperać w bibliotece ojca ciekawą książkę o transmutacjach. Wydaje mi się, że autor znał się na czarnej magii, więc jeśli nie znajdziesz w niej potrzebnego zaklęcia, to już chyba nigdzie go nie znajdziesz. Tylko byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś oddał mi ją w miarę szybko, bo ojciec mnie zavaduje, jeśli odkryje jej brak.

Cisowo różdżka nieznacznie wysunęła się z rękawa. Riddle'a coraz bardziej korciło, by samemu zavadwać Selwyna. Chociaż postanowił nie dać się sprowokować, Selwyn porządnie nadwyrężał to postanowienie. Młody arystokrata podchodził niebezpiecznie blisko granicy, gdzie rozbawienie zamieniało się w irytację.

Miniaturowa książeczka w jasnej oprawie ze srebrnymi okuciami bezgłośnie wylądowała na gzymsie kominka, tuż obok flakonika od Avery'ego. Magicznie pomniejszona, powoli zaczęła powracać do pierwotnego rozmiaru, po tym jak Selwyn wycelował w nią różdżką. Ślizgon wziął wdech, jakby znowu chciał coś powiedzieć, ale z jego ust wydobyło się jedynie cicho wypuszczone powietrze. Chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że przeciągające się milczenie Toma nie wróżyło dla niego niczego dobrego.

W końcu.

— Coś się stało? — zaczął niepewnie Ślizgon, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. — Voldemorcie? — Znowu nic. — Mój… panie? — spróbował po chwili, niechętnie. Zbyt niechętnie.

Cisza przeciągała się.

— Chodzi o moje spóźnienie, tak? — Tym razem z głosu młodego arystokraty zniknęła cała wcześniejsza zuchwałość. Zerknął przez ramię, jakby chciał się upewnić, gdzie są drzwi, po czym zaczął wycofywać się w ich kierunku. Powolutku, krok po kroku. — Wiesz, że to przez Pędraka. Może sam też trochę zawiniłem, ale uwierz, gdybym tylko mógł, przybyłbym od razu, tyle że ojciec wezwał mnie do swojego gabinetu…

Ciemne drewno idealnie ułożyło się w dłoni.

Kolejne kłamstwo.

— Akurat się przebierałem, zegarek został w kieszeni poprzedniej szaty. Coś musiało nie zadziałać, jak u Avery'ego. Inaczej na pewno bym zauważył, że pisałeś! Przysięgam na węże Salazara! A że u ojca trochę mi zeszło, to dość późno przeczytałem twoją wiadomość…

Następne.

Blade palce mocniej ścisnęły różdżkę.

— Wiem, kazałeś nam trzymać zegarki zawsze przy sobie, ale przez to całe przyjęcie, przygotowania, urodziny, zaręczyny kompletnie wyleciało mi to z głowy…

I jeszcze jedno.

W szarych oczach pojawił się czerwony błysk. Selwyn się doigrał. Tom przestał się powstrzymywać. Gniew, palący, niepochamowany gniew nagle zawrzał w jego żyłach, znajdując ujście we wściekłym syku, który przeciął powietrze niczym bicz. Zaledwie krok dzielił młodego czarodzieja od drzwi, gdy z kieszeni jego szaty wystrzelił w powietrze zegarek, a srebrny łańcuszek zaatakował niczym wąż, owijając się szczelnie wokół szyi arystokraty. Selwyn nawet nie miał czasu na wyciągnięcie różdżki. Łapiąc rozpaczliwe oddech, odruchowo uniósł ręce do góry i próbował odciągnąć łańcuszek, ale ten już ciasno przylegał do skóry. Ślizgon zacharczał, zatoczył się do tyłu, odbił od framugi i osunął na kolana.

Tom wyprostował się, magia wokół niego zapulsowała gwałtownie. Niespiesznie, z rękami wbitymi w kieszenie, wyminął stolik z poskręcanym szczurzym ciałkiem, zrobił kilka kroków. Zatrzymał się przed rzędem wysokich, wąskich okien, pooddzielanych skosami i zapatrzył na rozpościerający się przed nim widok.

Musiał ochłonąć.

Z północy nadciągały burzowe chmury, na zachodzie słońce znikało za szarymi, wyszczerbionymi budynkami, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie krwawe, rozmazane smugi. Mugolska część Londynu o zmierzchu prezentowała się jeszcze gorzej niż za dnia; miało minąć wiele lat, nim zniszczone licznymi bombardowaniami miasto podźwignie się z kolan i znowu z dumą zaprezentuje światu. Póki co było jednym wielkim gruzowiskiem, stertą połamanych desek, morzem fasad bez dachów. Tom, zniesmaczony, powiódł wzrokiem po ruinach niegdyś wspaniałych budowli. Mugole byli tacy żałośni. Żałośni, i całkowicie nieobliczalni.

Za jego plecami rozległo się przeciągłe rzężenie.

Odwrócił się. Selwyn wciąż miotał się na parkiecie, rozpaczliwie walcząc o każdy oddech. Gniew Toma już minął, zniknął równie szybko, co się pojawił, zastąpiony pogardą dla mugoli, ale Ślizgon zasługiwał na nauczkę.

W końcu sam się o to prosił.

Riddle nie śpieszył się. Charkot zdążył przejść w stłumiony szmer, chaotyczne ruchy w niemrawe podrygiwanie, a on dalej czekał. Nie okazał łaski nawet wtedy, gdy dla obu stało się jasne, że tylko sekundy dzielą Selwyna od śmieci.

Zrobił to dopiero, gdy w brązowych oczach pojawiło się nieme błaganie.

Kolejny syk rozległ się równie niespodziewane, co wcześniejszy. W mgnieniu oka łańcuszek oplatający szyję Selwyna zwiotczał i z metalicznym brzękiem opadł na podłogę. Chłopak ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, po czym zaniósł się kaszlem. Wyglądał na otumanionego, kiedy przekręcał się na bok i zginał w pół.

Riddle podszedł do niego, trącił butem, zmuszając do odwrócenia na plecy. Selwyn znowu zakaszlał, pomasował gardło. Powoli zaczął podźwigać się z podłogi, ale zamarł, gdy tylko Tom przykucnął tuż obok.

— Wiesz, że to było całkowicie niepotrzebne, prawda? Niech jednak będzie to dla ciebie nauczką na przyszłość i przypomnieniem, że nie toleruję kłamstwa.

Riddle specjalnie nachylił się tak, by jego ciepły oddech owiał ucho Selwyna, połaskotał policzek. Łagodny szept miał uspokoić, zawoalowana groźba przerazić, bliskość sparaliżować. Bez problemu uzyskał zamierzony efekt. Selwyn struchlał i skulił się, a potem pokiwał głową.

Granice powróciły na swoje miejsce, hierarchia została przywrócona.

W najbliższym czasie młody arystokrata nie powinien nawet pomyśleć o zrobieniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby wywołać jego niezadowolenie. Nie po takiej lekcji.

Tom uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wstał i zupełnie zwyczajnie, jak gdyby nikogo przed chwilą nie próbował zamordować, podszedł do foteli obitych zielonym welurem. Z gracją zasiadł w jednym z nich.

— Nie krępuj się — powiedział, zachęcająco wskazując miejsce naprzeciwko. Musieli porozmawiać.

Selwyn, wciąż lekko oszołomiony, podniósł się, zrobił parę chwiejnych kroków, po czym bezwładnie osunął na wskazany fotel. Zacisnął ręce na wyściełanym podłokietniku, by nie zdradzało go ich drżenie i przymknął oczy. Odchylił głowę, dysząc ciężko. Jego klatka piersiowa wnosiła się i opadała odzwierciedlając nieregularny rytm jego oddechów. Już nie wyglądał tak nieskazitelnie ani elegancko, jak jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu. Włosy miał w nieładzie, szyję poharataną, szatę pogniecioną. Po skroniach spływały kropelki potu, a za paznokciami zebrała się krew.

— Zaraz doprowadzę się do porządku — wymamrotał, a raczej wycharczał. — Tylko chwilę odsapnę…

Riddle bez słowa machnął różdżką i rzucił na Selwyna zaklęcie odświeżające. Jego wygląd naprawdę niewiele go obchodził, ale wiedział, że dzięki temu Ślizgon szybciej dojdzie do siebie. Dzięki temu i butelce ognistej, która zawisła w powietrzu tuż obok jego głowy. W komplecie ze szklanką.

Selwyn, zaskoczony, skinął w geście podziękowania, chwycił szklankę i szczodrze nalał do niej brązowego płynu. Wychylił ją duszkiem. Drugą i trzecią też. Przy czwartej Tom ponownie zainterweniował, odsyłając i butelkę, i szklankę na stolik.

— Myślę, że wystarczy — oznajmił oschle. Potrzebował Ślizgona przytomnego, nie pijanego.

— Też tak myślę — zgodził się potulnie Selwyn i odchylił do tyłu. Jego blada twarz zaczęła nabierać kolorów. — Nie wiem, co we mnie wcześniej wstąpiło…

— Czyżby? — Tom pytająco uniósł brew, a w jego głosie zadźwięczało niewypowiedziane ostrzeżenie.

Doskonale wiedział, że Selwyn, kiedy nie potrafił sobie z czymś poradzić, miał w zwyczaju zastępować jeden problem drugim. A kwestia nadchodzących zręcznym z pewnością nie była tym, z którym chciałby się zmierzyć. Za to miał wprawę w stawianiu czoła gniewowi Toma.

— To znaczy wiem, chyba, chyba wiem…

— Więc?

Tom spojrzał Ślizgonowi prosto w oczy. Delikatnie, by Selwyn tego nie zauważył, wkradł się do jego umysłu. Zalała go fala uczuć tak intensywnych, że gdyby użył normalnej legilimencji, zmiotłaby go jak tsunami. Złość, niepewność, chęć sprostowania oczekiwaniom, upór i przekora – te go nie zaskoczyły. Palący wstyd i tląca się uraza również. Za to zazdrość już tak. Riddle oczekiwał po Selwynie, że ten upora się ze swoimi dąsami. Najwyraźniej jednak Selwyn wciąż podsycał w sobie żal o to, że Tom kategorycznie zabronił mu podróży na Kontynent, podczas gdy pozwolił na nią Dołohowowi i Macnairowi. Ale to w tej chwili było najmniej ważne. Tom stłumił narastające w nim zniesmaczenie i wycofał się z umysłu Ślizgona.

Wiedział już wszystko, co potrzebował. Mógł sam być pozbawiony słuchu, ale znając nuty, potrafił doskonale grać.

— To te zaręczyny — wyrzucił w końcu z siebie Selwyn po długiej chwili milczenia. Odwrócił wzrok, jakby zawstydzony tym wyznaniem.

Tom wyrozumiale pokiwał głową.

— Myślałem, że są ci na rękę — zagadnął tonem życzliwego przyjaciela.

Najchętniej ignorowałby uczucia, życie prywatne i potrzeby swoich Ślizgonów. Nawet ci najbardziej lojalni byli dla niego zaledwie narzędziami, które wykorzystywał do osiągnięcia własnych celów. Tym, co się liczyło, były majątki, koneksje, wpływy i umiejętności kryjące się za nazwiskami, nie same nazwiska. Ale, jak każdy szanujący się rzemieślnik, Tom wiedział, że lepiej pracuje się z narzędziami zadbanymi. I dlatego, kiedy wymagała tego sytuacja, potrafił udawać troskę i zainteresowanie.

By się nie popsuły.

— Mojemu ojcu na pewno, ale czy mnie? Nie jestem tego taki pewien.

— Bo nie jesteś pewien, czy bardziej liczy się dla ciebie powiększenie rodzinnego majątku, czy osobista wolność? — ni to zapytał, ni stwierdził.

— Wiesz, nic jeszcze nie jest przesądzone — Selwyn uchylił się od odpowiedzi. Jak zawsze, kiedy ktoś dotykał istoty problemu. — Kiedy mówiłem, że ojciec wezwał mnie dzisiaj do gabinetu, nie kłamałem. A wiesz po co? By powiedzieć mi, że nie ma zamiaru mnie do niczego zmuszać. W pierwszej chwili myślałem, że się przesłyszałem, przecież on nigdy nie pozwala mi o niczym decydować, zawsze tylko wymaga i rozkazuje, zero dyskusji. Pamiętasz, jak kombinowałem, by móc grać w Hogwarcie w quidditcha? A dziś po prostu oznajmił, że to musi być moja decyzja. Że jeżeli zdecyduję, że nie chcę poślubić Aspary, to mnie nie wydziedziczy… Nie będzie nalegać…

Riddle poczuł mimowolny podziw dla sir Selwyna seniora. Mistrzowskie posunięcie. Dać złudne poczucie kontroli, tylko po to, by opakować nim emocjonalny szantaż. Oczywiście sam rozegrałby to lepiej, ale i temu sposobowi nie brakowało wyrafinowania.

— Chociaż będzie głęboko rozczarowany?

Selwyn wzruszył ramionami. Wciąż unikał patrzenia na Toma.

— To chyba oczywiste. Poprosiłem go o chwilę do namysłu, ale... Sam nie wiem. Ledwo znam Asparę, widziałem ją może ze trzy razy. Wiesz, to już nawet nie jest kwestia tego, czy ją kocham czy nie. Ja nawet nie wiem, czy ją lubię.

— I to ci przeszkadza? Brak uczuć? Od kiedy?

Ślizgon prychnął.

— Od zawsze — odparł tonem sugerującym zupełnie coś innego. W końcu przestał uciekać wzrokiem i spojrzał na Toma. — Tak naprawdę to sam nie wiem, co mi przeszkadza. To nie tak, że chciałbym ożenić się z kimś, kogo... no wiesz. Śluby z miłości to dobre dla szlam, a chyba nawet one nie są tak naiwnie. Bo...

— Bo małżeństwie nie chodzi o uczucia, a o korzyści?

— Właśnie. Tylko... dobrze by było chociaż lubić swoją przyszłą narzeczoną. Znać. A co, jeśli...

— Jeśli będzie zaborcza?

— Albo gorzej; będzie mnie ograniczać? Będzie chciała wiedzieć o wszystkim. Co, z kim, gdzie, dlaczego... Wiesz, jak tego nie lubię. Już kiedyś umawiałem się z taką dziewczyną i podziękuję...

Tom pozwolił sobie na lekkie westchnięcie i nieznaczne pokręcenie głową. Dawno temu zauważył, że gdy markował normalne, ludzkie odruchy, inni łatwiej się przed nim otwierali.

— Sam przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że nie znasz Aspary.

— Bo nie znam. Jak można twierdzić, że się kogoś zna, kiedy zamieniło się z tym kimś zaledwie kilka zdań?

— Nie można — zgodził się Tom, wyczuwając świetną okazję do popchnięcia Selwyna w pożądanym kierunku. — Ale dlaczego od razu zakładasz najgorsze? A nawet jeśli, to zaręczyny zawsze można zerwać, ślub odwołać. Małżeństwa też nie są wieczne.

— Wieczne nie, ale w naszym kręgach raczej nie praktykuje się rozwodów. Jak już, to... — Selwyn nagle wstrzymał oddech, jakby uświadomił sobie coś, co ciągle mu umykało. A potem spojrzał na Toma wzrokiem człowieka, który dostąpił objawienia.

Tom zadbał o to, by jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Ważne było, by Selwyn wierzył, że do niektórych wniosków doszedł samodzielnie. Gdyby spostrzegł, że podsunięto mu je na tacy, nie przyniosłyby pożądanych efektów. A Tom w jednym zgadzał się z ojcem Selwyna: do ślubu musiało dojść. A co będzie potem...

— Poza tym — podjął Tom po chwili wymownej ciszy — ślub z Asparą wcale nie musi oznaczać zmiany zachowania z twojej strony. Zastanów się. Ojcu Avery'ego małżeństwo przeszkadza w znajdowaniu sobie kolejnych kochanek. Twoja matka nie ogranicza w niczym twojego. A świeżo upieczone żony mają to do siebie, że nie chcą mieszkać z teściami.

Truizmy i oczywiste oczywistości, ale wypowiadane w odpowiednich chwilach uderzały mocniej niż najbardziej nowatorskie idee.

Selwyn nie odpowiedział, najwidoczniej wciąż pod wrażeniem wcześniejszego odkrycia. Ale Tom wiedział, że osiągnął swój cel. Myśli arystokraty zostały skierowane na właściwy kurs. Teraz tylko pozostawało czekanie, aż bezpiecznie dotrą do portu.

Nie musząc już poświęcać całej uwagi konwersacji z Selwynem, oszczędnym gestem nadgarstka przywołał leżącą na kominku książkę, a kiedy ta opadła na jego kolana, z przyjemnością przejechał dłonią po skórzanej oprawie.

 _Mroczne transmutacje i inne czary zebrane przez Owle Bullocka,_ głosił ledwie widoczny tytuł.

Riddle poczuł echo czegoś, co u innych nazywał sentymentem. Nazwisko autora wywoływało wspomnienia.

I wtedy dobiegł go z boku głos Selwyna.

— Wiem, że ślub z Asparą to okazja, tego nikt mi nie musi tłumaczyć. Wyprowadzka, usamodzielnienie się, zdobycie nowych wpływów... Ja to wszystko wiem. Tak jak to, że jej ojciec jest głową rodu, ona jego najstarszą córką. Nie ma braci, tylko młodszą siostrę, która przestanie się liczyć, jeśli tylko Aspara urodzi własne dziecko. Więc ktokolwiek się z nią ożeni, jeżeli tylko wszystko dobrze rozegra, ma szansę zgarnąć cały ich majątek, przejąć rodzinny interes, a nawet zająć miejsce w Wizengamocie…

Selwyn zaczął wreszcie racjonalnie myśleć. Tom odprężył się i z namaszczeniem otworzył książkę na losowo wybranej stronie.

I niemalże zamrugał ze zdziwienia.

Była pusta. Podobnie jak następna i wcześniejsza.

Już miał odświeżyć znajomość Selwyna ze swoim cruciatusem, gdy przypomniał sobie, że Ślizgon kiedyś opowiadał mu o rodzinnym zaklęciu rzucanym na co cenniejsze pozycje z ich rodowej biblioteki, by nikt niepożądany nie zobaczył ich treści. Nawet raz pokazał mu, jak je zdjąć.

Riddle nigdy nie zapominał inkantacji ani ruchów różdżki.

— Co prawda pewną niedogodnością jest to, że ojciec Aspary ma jeszcze dwóch młodszych braci. Jeden z nich jest bezdzietny, więc jego nie trzeba brać pod uwagę, za to młodszy ma trzech synów. Gdyby przyszło do dziedziczenia, mogą stanowić problem… A jeśli choć jeden z nich ożeniłby się z siostrą Aspary, to wtedy mogłoby zrobić się nieciekawie...

— Z pewnością da się ich jakoś unieszkodliwić — rzucił niedbale Tom, obserwując, jak metalowe okucia na rogach książki kolejno rozwiewają się niczym dym, a potem wypełzają spod okładki. Niematerialne macki wnikały w pożółkłe karty, przekształcając się w ciemny korowód liter, który sprawnie zapełniał puste stronice. Na jego oczach tytuły rozdziałów, całe akapity, rysunki i coś wyglądającego na odręczne notatki powracały na swoje miejsce.

Książka znów nadawała się do czytania.

Selwyn nawet nie skomentował użycia przez Riddle'a jednego z jego rodowych zaklęć. Jakby w ogóle tego nie zauważył, całkowicie pochłonięty kiełkującym w jego głowie planem.

— Myślę, że tak, choć będzie to raczej kampania na lata, a nie miesiące. Z takimi rzeczami trzeba cierpliwie. Ale z drugiej strony nie powinna być trudna; co brat, to głupszy. A Waft, najmłodszy, bije dwóch starszych na głowę. Do tego jest bardziej zadufany w sobie niż Black i Lestrange razem wzięci.

— Wiem — mruknął Tom, wodząc palcem po spisie treści.

— Na Salazara, ależ on mi działa na ne… Czekaj. Jak to wiesz? — zaciekawił się natychmiast Selwyn. — Poznałeś go?

Tom natrafił na poszukiwaną pozycję.

— Miałem tę wątpliwą przyjemność. Pojawił się na dzisiejszym spotkaniu u Borgina i Burkesa.

Selwyn rozdziawił usta.

— Szukał pracy?! — zawołał z niedowierzaniem.

— Raczej tego samego, co ja. — Tom przekartkował kilka stron, docierając do odpowiedniej sekcji. — Niemniej z powodu swojego nazwiska i pozycji może zaszkodzić moim planom. Borgin, zdaje się, już oszalał na jego punkcie i jestem pewien, że będzie w stanie przymknąć oczy na wiele, byleby mieć go u siebie. Nie mylę się, zakładając, że będzie na dzisiejszym przyjęciu?

Selwyn przytaknął, jego twarz stężała. Musiał wyczuć, że Tom przeszedł z roli wyrozumiałego kolegi do wydającego rozkazy pana.

— Chcę, żebyś wyperswadował mu sam pomysł pojawienia się w poniedziałek w sklepie. Naprawdę nie mam ochoty z nikim konkurować o tę posadę.

Selwyn skinął głową, przyjmując rozkaz.

— Możesz uznać to za załatwione.

— Lepiej, żeby takie było — ostrzegł go Tom, przelatując wzrokiem po tekście.

Wyczuł, że Ślizgon nachyla się do przodu, by zobaczyć, co tak przykuło jego uwagę. A kiedy pozwolił mu dojrzeć nagłówek, usłyszał zdumione:

— A ja całe życie myślałem, że to wymysły, którymi straszy się niegrzeczne dzieci.

— Wystarczyło zajrzeć do biblioteki...

— Zajrzałem i to nie raz, ale ślęczenie w książkach to nie dla mnie. Tobie i Braxowi lepiej to wychodzi. A wracając do... Chcę wiedzieć, kto dostąpi tego zaszczytu?

Tom, nie odrywając wzroku od tekstu, rzucił od niechcenia:

— Nie sądzę, by nazwisko cokolwiek ci powiedziało. Były Puchon. Pritchard. Emerett Pritchard.

— Pritchard, co na wróżbiarstwie kwiczał — wymamrotał sentencjonalnie Selwyn. Tom aż zerknął na niego znad książki; Ślizgon odchylał się do tyłu, rozpierając wygodniej na fotelu.

— Tak się składa, że nazwisko Emeretta jest mi całkiem dobrze znane. Zresztą, jego samego też kojarzę. Był w Hogwarcie na tym samym roku co ja i Brax. Taki rozmiękły pufek, podobnie jak ojciec, który jest jednym z naszych w ministerstwie. Ojciec ma na niego jakiegoś haka, więc tamten robi wszystko, co mój mu rozkaże. Jak był w departamencie Magicznych Gier i Sportów, ustawiał nam przetargi, byśmy mogli zajmować się transportem zawodników quidditcha i ich sprzętów na mecze. Ale że ojciec od dłuższego czasu planował fuzję z przedsiębiorstwem Shafiqów, to załatwił jego przeniesienie do biura Zarządu Nadzoru Miotlarskiego. Wymyślił sobie, że dzięki patentom Shafiqów będziemy mogli rozszerzyć naszą przewozową ofertę o podróże na miotle.

Chociaż wiedza o biznesowych planach jednej z najbardziej wpływowym rodzin magicznej Brytanii była cenna, Riddle'a zainteresowało coś innego.

— Twój ojciec ma coś na ojca Pritcharda? Co?

— Nie wiem. — Pauza. Krótkie spojrzenie na twarz Toma. — Ale się dowiem.

W przyszłości ta informacja mogła okazać się niezwykle przydatna. Riddle, ukrywając uśmiech, zatrzasnął książkę i odłożywszy ją na stolik. zerknął przelotnie w stronę okna. Na dworze robiło się coraz ciemniej, powoli zbliżała się godzina, o której miało rozpocząć się przyjęcie. A mimo to Selwynowi niezbyt śpieszyło się do domu.

— A to? — Młody arystokrata wykręcił głowę i wycelował różdżką w fiolkę od Avery'ego wciąż stojącą na gzymsie kominka. Kiedy Tom przyzwalająco skinął głową, przywołał buteleczkę. Granatowe punkciki osiadły na dnie, ale wystarczyło, by Selwyn lekko potrząsnął butelką, a zawirowały niczym sztuczny śnieg w szklanej kuli. — Wolę nawet nie wiedzieć, czym ten ktoś ci podpadł.

— Wolisz — zgodził się Tom, czując zimną furię na samą myśl o Comstocku. Bezwiednie potarł kciukiem sygnet na palcu.

— Masz już pomysł, jak…?

— Pracuję nad tym.

Selwyn przygryzł lekko górną wargę, przeturlał różdżkę miedzy palcami. Tomowi skojarzył się z dzieckiem, które ma ogromny problem z zachowaniem tajemnicy i aż się rwie, by ją zdradzić.

Ewidentnie doszedł już do siebie.

— Znam takie fajne zaklęcie… — zaczął niepewnie i podrapał się koniuszkiem różdżki po szyi.

Riddle gestem dłoni zachęcił go do kontynuowania. Selwyn miał wiele wad, ale na zaklęciach znał się jak mało kto. I chociaż teoria u niego szwankowała i Abraxas nieraz spędzał długie godziny na wertowaniu ksiąg w poszukiwaniu przeciwzaklęć do czarów, które tamten beztrosko rzucał, to z praktyką nie miał najmniejszego problemu.

Poza tym narzędzia były po to, by je wykorzystywać.

— Jakieś dodatkowe wymogi?

Tom zamyślił się. Z jednej strony nie nie stało na przeszkodzie, by zajął się tym osobiście, z drugiej nie miał ochoty marnować swojego cennego czasu na kogoś pokroju Comstocka. No i nie chciał, by cokolwiek go rozpraszało, gdy będzie zajmować się Pritchardem.

I wtedy przypomniał sobie o swoich drobnych niedogodnościach z sąsiadami. Co prawda już raz się na nich zemścił, ale... Jeżeli trzeba było zaryzykować czyimś życiem lub magią...

— Chcę, żeby wyglądało to na przypadkową kradzież i żeby złodziej był później w stanie zarazić kogoś innego — powiedział w końcu.

— Trzeba więc będzie trochę to zmodyfikować — wymamrotał Selwyn sam do siebie. Zabębnił palcami o podłokietnik, znowu przygryzł wagę. — Mam! — obwieścił nagle, gwałtownie podrywając się z fotela. Wykonał kilka dziwnych, nieskoordynowanych ruchów, jakby sam nie do końca wiedział, co chciał nimi osiągnąć, po czym jego wzrok padł na poskręcanego szczura. — Stanie się coś, jeśli utnę mu kawałek ogona? Efekt będzie lepszy.

— Raczej nie.

Selwyn nie potrzebował dalszej zachęty. W dwóch susach dopadł zmaltretowanego zwierzaka, zwinnym machnięciem różdżki odciął mu kawałek ogona, kolejnym zatamował krwotok. Szczur wydał z siebie słaby pisk, ale czarodziej już okręcał się na pięcie, całkowicie pochłonięty tworzeniem czegoś przypominającego ogromną, mydlaną bańkę — równie kolorową i błyszczącą co mugolskie, tyle że sprawiającą wrażenie bardziej solidnej. Otaczał nią dwa dryfujące w powietrzu przedmioty; buteleczkę od Avery'ego i odcięty kawałek szczurzego ogona.

Riddle wstał i niespiesznie podszedł do wnęki z regałami. Oparty ramieniem o ścianę, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami, zaczął patrzeć na Ślizgona.

Kąciki jego ust wygięły się nieznacznie ku górze.

Lubił przyglądać się, jak inni uprawiają magię. Jeżeli znali się na tym, co robili, wykazywali kunsztem i pomysłowością, obserwowanie ich poczynań było dla niego prawdziwą przyjemnością.

Selwyn zdecydowanie wiedział, co robi. Podchodził do magii z nonszalancją i pewnością starego wygi, który mógł przejść po rozwieszonej nad przepaścią linie z zamkniętymi oczami, nawet nie zastanawiając się, gdzie stawia stopy. Nie musiał bać się upadku, bo wiedział, że potrafi latać.

Dlatego było coś hipnotyzującego w patrzeniu, jak z wprawą przemienia kawałek szczurzego ogona w niewielką sakiewkę, a potem odpycha na bok niczym starą zabawkę. Jak z pozoru niedbale zabiera się do transmutowania buteleczki; a to robi z niej szklaną pszczołę z granatowym żądłem, by za chwilę przemienić ją w miniaturową strzałę, a tę po sekundzie w mrówkę. Tom z doświadczenia wiedział, że tego typu transmutacje — zmieniające zewnętrzną formę, ale nie wpływające na zawartość — wymagały wielkiej precyzji i skupienia. Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, by czar się obsunął, a obie substancje nieodwracalnie połączyły. Selwyn też musiał o tym wiedzieć, a mimo to bawił się kształtem butelki z taką nonszalancją, jakby demonstrował pierwszoroczniakom jak z zapałki zrobić igłę.

W takich chwilach Tom przypominał sobie, że tolerował Ślizgona nie tylko z powodu jego majątku i wpływów.

— No, prawie skończone. Teraz najlepsze — oznajmił radośnie Selwyn, kiedy w końcu nadał buteleczce ostateczny kształt. Z charakterystycznym dla siebie zamiłowaniem do teatralności machnął różdżką. Bańka pękła z donośnym trzaskiem, a on zręcznie złapał opadające przedmioty. — Jeszcze tylko musisz nakierować go na właściwy cel — powiedział, podchodząc do Toma. Wyszczerzył się jak dziecko oczekujące pochwały rodzica i wyciągnął w stronę Riddle'a dłoń, na której połyskiwał niewielki, szklany kleszcz. Odwłok owada był granatowy od wibrujących w środku punkcików.

Tom pytająco uniósł brew.

— Wystarczy, że zagnieździsz w nim obraz osoby, którą ma ugryźć i zarazić. Jak w myślodsiewni.

Riddle ostrożnie położył szklanego kleszcza na opuszek palca i uniósł na wysokość oczu. Nikt raczej nie pomyliłby go z prawdziwym, od razu widać było, że jest zaczarowany, ale jeżeli plan zadziała bezbłędnie, to Comstock nawet go nie zobaczy.

Skupiając się na wspomnieniu eks-Krukona, przytknął różdżkę do skroni. Srebrzysta nitka uczepiła się końcówki różdżki, a kiedy przybliżył ją do szklanego insekta, maleńkie nogogłaszczki natychmiast ją pochwyciły i wepchnęły do ryjka. Owad jakby rozbłysnął od środa, a potem zmatowiał i zbrązowiał. Teraz trzeba było uważniej mu się przyjrzeć, by dostrzec, że jest magiczny.

Tom wyciągnął rękę po sakiewkę.

— Już... — Selwyn wycelował różdżką w woreczek. Oplotła go cienka, srebrzysta wstęga, która naprężyła się, jakby ktoś szarpnął za oba jej końce i wsiąknęła w sakiewkę. — Dzięki temu będzie przyciągać złodziei jak zakrzaczony ogród gnomy. Co prawda jeszcze nie testowałem tego zaklęcia, ale powinno zadziałać. Gdy tylko złodziej włoży rękę do środka, kleszcz wskoczy na mu dłoń. Ze swojej strony będziesz musiał jedynie dopilnować, by później złodziej znalazł się w towarzystwie właściwego czarodzieja. Wtedy kleszcz przeskoczy na niego, ugryzie i, voilà, twoja ofiara zostanie zarażona.

Podał sakiewkę Tomowi.

— A wcześniej? Jakie są szanse, że ugryzie kogoś innego?

— Znikome. A nawet jakby, to te granatowe punkciki otoczyłem osobną barierą, która powinna pęknąć dopiero, gdy kleszcz ugryzie swoją ofiarę.

— Powinna?

— Przejęzyczenie.

Riddle z uznaniem skinął głową.

— Niezwykle pomysłowe — pochwalił, dbając, by brzmieć na odpowiednio zachwyconego. Ostrożnie wpuścił kleszcza do skórzanej sakiewki.

— Wiem — Selwyn starał się nie okazywać zbytniego zadowolenia z siebie, ale aż spuchł z dumy. A to były zaledwie dwa słowa. — Jeżeli to wszystko, to pozwolisz, że będę się zbierał? Robi się późno, za chwilę zacznie się przyjęcie… Ojciec raczej nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli się spóźnię…

— Myślę, że tym razem ci wybaczy… — Riddle wymownie zawiesił głos.

— Faktycznie, jest szansa, że okaże większą wyrozumiałość. — Selwyn mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

Tak właśnie zdobywało się lojalność. Szczyptą strachu i łyżką wdzięczności.

Riddle wskazał ręką drzwi, a kiedy Ślizgon skinął głową na pożegnanie, odwrócił się w stronę wysokich regałów, krytycznie spoglądając na puste półki, które miał przed sobą. Machnięciem różdżki przywołał przyniesioną przez Selwyna książkę.

— Nim odejdziesz… Abraxas też jest zaproszony na przyjęcie?

Selwyn zatrzymał się.

— Oczywiście. Będzie moim drużbą, nie może go więc zabraknąć podczas zaręczyn.

— Przekaż mu, by zamówił na jutro krawca. Jakiegoś dobrego. Na szesnastą.

— Dobrze.

Riddle odczekał, aż Ślizgon znowu ruszy.

— Sebastianie, jeszcze jedno.

— Tak?

Tom nie musiał odwracać się, by wiedzieć, że Selwyn zamarł z ręką na klamce, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu. Rzadko, bardzo rzadko zwracał się po imieniu do swoich Ślizgonów.

— Zatrzymam tę książkę. Na dłużej. — To powiedziawszy, odłożył dzieło Owle Bullocka na półkę.

Sir Selwyn senior może i wybaczyłby Selwynowi juniorowi spóźnienie. Riddle nie.

— Rozumiem… mój panie — padło po długiej chwili ciszy.

* * *

 **A/N**

* * *

Korzystając z tego, że ostatni rozdział i tak nie doczekał się komentarza, wprowadziłam w nim parę drobnych, kosmetycznych poprawek (łudząc się, że brak komentarzy oznacza brak czytelników;) ) i postanowiłam wrzucić raz jeszcze. Jeżeli ktoś z was już go czytał, śmiało może sobie go odpuścić, jeżeli nie – zapraszam do lektury. Dobra wiadomość jest tak, że kolejnych pięć scenek jest już napisanych i czeka na zbetowanie, czternasta się pisze, a to oznacza, że jest szansa, że Pamiętnik Subiekta będzie moim pierwszym ukończonym projektem ^^. Co do tłumaczenia Mrocznego – tłumaczy się, ale powoli, bo jak widzicie, wena dopisuje przy innym tekście. A wena to kapryśna istota, jak kot – ona się nie podporządkuje, to jej trzeba się podporządkować.

Do następnego ;)


	7. Kandydat cz IX, X, XI

9.

* * *

Caractacus wiedział, że powinien wrócić do domu. Odstawić fiolki z wielosokowym na półkę, wygodnie umościć się w fotelu i przy filiżance herbaty — albo czegoś mocniejszego, po tak obfitym we wrażenia dniu wręcz mu się należało — odpoczywać przez resztę wieczoru. Kiedyś mógł latać całymi dniami, jednak im więcej lat miał na karku, tym mniej sił w skrzydłach. Dlatego po raz kolejny zganił się w myślach za to, że jednak zdecydował się na wykonanie tych kilku ostatnich kręgów nad Nokturnem – gdyby nie one, nie zauważyłby Szmula przemykającego po brukowanej uliczce, nie zniżyłby lotu i...

I nie zacząłby go śledzić. Zupełny przypadek, ale nie potrafił oprzeć się pokusie.

Sam nie wiedział, skąd wzięła się jego dziwna słabość do tego małego szelmy, który z wdziękiem młodego kanciarza kroczył ścieżką wytyczoną przez ojca. Podobno sam Urke Nachalnik nie był tym tak zachwycony, jak reszta złodziejskiej ferajny. Chodziły słuchy, że chciał dla swojego syna lepszej przyszłości, ponoć nawet rozważał zapisanie go do Hogwartu, ale Caractacus wątpił, by samemu zainteresowanemu to się spodobało. Szmul miał zręczne palce, smykałkę do okradania innych i za knuta sumienia — w Hogwarcie jedynie by się marnował. Nie robiło mu różnicy, czy właśnie opróżnia kieszenie bogatego czarodzieja czy biednej czarownicy, a przyłapany na gorącym uczynku potrafił się wyłgać jak mało kto. Caractacus sam kiedyś był świadkiem, jak niedoszła ofiara Szmula, po odstawionej przez niego szopce, jeszcze wepchnęła do małej rączki błyszczącego sykla w ramach rekompensaty.

Malca bez dwóch zdań czekała świetlana przyszłość, zapewniał Lundungus Fletcher, ilekroć zjawiał się w jego sklepie. _O ile tylko Urke Nachalnik nie dowie się o jego wyprawach do mugolskiej części Londynu_ , pomyślał z przekąsem Caractacus, widząc, gdzie tamten zmierza. Urke Nachalnik zawsze pilnował, by Szmul nie włóczył się po ulicach tuż przed zmierzchem, nie mówiąc już o zapuszczaniu o jakiejkolwiek porze na mugolskie terytorium. Wyglądało jednak na to, że zajęty robotą, spuścił syna z oka, a ten skwapliwie skorzystał z okazji.

Caractacus wahał się tylko chwilę, nim poleciał za chłopcem. Jak zawsze czuł słuszny strach, kiedy opuszczał chronioną magią przestrzeń powietrzną nad handlowymi uliczkami. Kilka miesięcy temu wędrowanie po mugolskiej części Londynu było równie mądre, co zaglądanie dementorowi pod kaptur. Jeszcze głupszym pomysłem było latanie nad miastem czy to na miotle, czy w animagicznej postaci. Wszystko przez olbrzymie, metalowe pociski wypluwane przez równie wielkie metalowe maszyny latające z furkotem w powietrzu. Stary subiekt przypomniał sobie, co pisano na ich temat w _Proroku_. Wypowiadający się na łamach gazety mugoloznawca te pierwsze nazwał bombami, a drugie samolatami. Podobno zderzenie z taką bombą było sto razy gorsze niż zderzenie z tłuczkiem. Zamroczeni czarodzieje spadali z mioteł i nic nie chroniło ich przed roztrzaskaniem się o ziemię. Ale to nie był koniec. Gdy bomba dosięgała celu, rozlegał się niesamowity huk, w powietrze wzbijały się tumany kurzu, pyłu i gruzów, a po delikwencie nie pozostawał nawet ślad. Podobnie jak po otaczającej go części miasta. Dlatego wystarczyło kilka takich nieszczęśliwych wypadków, by ministerstwo pod groźbą niebotycznej grzywny zakazało latania nad Londynem. Oficjalnie z powodu troski o obywateli, ale Caractacus był zdania, że to dlatego, że przeszukiwanie gruzowiska w poszukiwaniu resztek pechowca wiązało się ze zbyt dużym nakładem pracy i kosztów, a rezultaty były znikome.

Niestety z bombami wiązało się jeszcze inne zagrożenie. Mugole zrzucali je, jakby nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty, niszcząc coraz to większe połacie miasta. Nie oszczędzano nikogo i niczego. Czarodzieje szybko przekonali się, że ich magiczne rezydencje również nie są na nie odporne. Po tym, jak rodowa posiadłość Blacków o mało co nie została zmieciona z powierzchni ziemi, zaczęto masowo otaczać budynki nowymi, potężnymi czarami. Maskującymi, zwodzącymi, ochronnymi. O dziwo, ministerstwo chyba po raz pierwszy nie poskąpiło galeonów i wynajęło najlepszych speców od zabezpieczeń — powiadano, że rodzina Lestrange'ów jeszcze nigdy nie zarobiła tyle w tak krótkim czasie. Nie wszystkim jednak podobało się, że ochroną obejmowano wyłącznie czarodziejskie obiekty. Wkrótce szlamy zaczęły domagać się, by pozwolono im rzucać podobne zaklęcia na budynki, w których mieszkały ich mugolskie rodziny. Niektórzy posuwali się nawet dalej. Uważali, że obowiązkiem czarodziejów jest ochrona całej niemagicznej populacji. Jakby w ich świecie wcale nie szalała wojna! Byli tacy, którzy nie czekali na oficjalne pozwolenie i brali sprawy we własne ręce. Jak szajka Victorii Thomas, złapana i rozbita na początku roku. Salazar jeden raczy wiedzieć, ile razy ci szaleńcy złamali Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności... Oliwy do ognia dolał mugolski minister. Ktoś z biura Spencer-Moona wygadał się, że Churchill zażądał magicznej ochrony dla pałacu Buckingham. Oburzeni tą bezczelnością reporterzy z _Proroka_ przez wiele miesięcy wieszali psidwaki na ministrze. Aż w końcu ten ugiął się pod ich krytyką i odmówił pomocy Churchillowi.

Caractacus do dziś nie mógł uwierzyć, że Spencer-Moon w ogóle rozważał taką ewentualność.

Szmul był jednak zbyt młody, by przejmować się tymi wszystkimi politycznymi zawirowaniami. Konsekwencje? Niebezpieczeństwo? Gwizdał na wszystko. Z dziecięcą brawurą torował sobie drogę pomiędzy zawalonymi budynkami, lawirował na chyboczących się deskach, omijał dziury i wyrwy, a przy okazji zapełniał kieszenie znalezionymi przedmiotami. Nie był przy tym zbyt wybredny. Szkatułka z urwanym wieczkiem, rozbite lusterko, zerwany łańcuszek — wszystko jak leciało wpychał do swojej bezdennej sakiewki. Mugoli też nie oszczędzał. Caractacus mógłby przysiąc, że malec podwędził zapalniczkę robotnikowi, którego minął, przechodząc obok latarni. Mężczyzna, z przekrzywionym kaszkietem i papierosem wetkniętym w usta, gorączkowo przeszukiwał poły obszernej kurtki, klnąc pod nosem jak szewc.

Za to po Szmulu nie było już śladu. Stary subiekt uśmiechnął się w duchu i pofrunął dalej.

Odnalazł chłopca, kiedy ten przedzierał się przez sterty gruzu zalegające na niewielkim placyku otoczonym zrujnowanymi kamienicami, z których w większości pozostały jedynie frontowe ściany. Drobna postać mignęła przed oczami Caractacusa dosłownie na sekundę, po czym zniknęła w czeluściach czegoś, co przed bombardowaniem chyba było mugolską świątynią. Kiedy Szmul się wyłonił, otaczało go stadko młodych kundli. Przeraźliwie wychudzone psy ujadały i skakały jak opętane, merdały ogonami i lizały chłopca po rękach, a ten ze śmiechem się od nich opędzał. Kiedy wyciągnął z kieszeni skórzaną sakiewkę, psy omal nie powaliły go na ziemię. Piskom i skomleniom nie było końca. Ktoś krzyknął, żeby się przymknęły, a w ślad za krzykiem poleciał dziurawy but. Caractacus przycupnął na wyszczerbionym parapecie, ale wybrał sobie dość niefortunne miejsce, bo ledwo złożył skrzydła, sporej wielkości kamień obluzował się i z hukiem spadł na gruzowisko. Sekundę później drugi but świsnął tuż obok jego głowy.

Mugole.

Tymczasem Szmul zdążył opróżnić sakiewkę z kości i małe bestie rzuciły się na nie, jakby nie jadły nic od tygodnia. Chłopiec stał obok, drapiąc się po głowie i z szerokim uśmiechem obserwował, jak je obgryzają.

Kto by pomyślał. Mały złodziejaszek o tak pufkowym sercu.

Jakiś czas później chłopak ponownie zniknął w Dziurawym Kotle. Nie wychodził stamtąd na tyle długo, by Caractacus nabrał pewności, że niejeden z tamtejszych gości stał się dzisiejszego wieczoru uboższy o parę monet. Już zmierzchało, gdy Szmul wyłonił się z przejścia łączącego plac za barem z handlową uliczką. Chyba musiało dotrzeć do niego, która godzina, bo nagle pognał co sił w nogach w kierunku Nokturnu, ale przebiegł może ze sto jardów nim gwałtownie się zatrzymał, w ostatniej chwili unikając zderzenia z najmniej spodziewaną przez Caractacusa osobą.

Tom Riddle chwycił chłopca za koszulę, powstrzymując go przed upadkiem. Szmul uraczył go jedną z tych swoich niewinnych min, przy których miękły serca nawet najbardziej zatwardziałych wiedźm. Chyba podziałało, bo Riddle go puścił. Szmul zaczął przepraszać bruneta, gestykulując jedną ręką dla odwrócenia uwagi, podczas gdy drugą sięgał ostrożnie do jego lewej kieszeni marynarki. To, co z niej wyciągnął, natychmiast wepchnął za spodnie. Dyskretnie naciągnął na wybrzuszenie koszulę. Brunet nic nie zauważył. Ale malcowi było mało. Wciąż trajkocząc i przepraszając, ukłonił się i przesunął trochę w lewo, by móc splądrować również prawą kieszeń. Niestety tym razem szczęście go opuściło. Riddle musiał coś poczuć, bo znienacka chwycił Szmula za nadgarstek. Wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił, rysy wyostrzyły, wargi wykrzywiła złość. Znowu zacisnął pięść na koszuli chłopca i szarpnięciem przyciągnął do siebie. Nachylił się, oparł koniuszek różdżki na poruszającej się grdyce Szmula i wyszeptał coś, niestety zbyt cicho, by Caractacus to usłyszał. Chłopiec pobladł, zadygotał, chyba chciał się wytłumaczyć, ale słowa zamarły mu na ustach. Riddle znowu coś szeptał, tym razem dłuższą chwilę, a kiedy skończył, tak gwałtownie odepchnął od siebie Szmula, że ten wylądował na bruku. Następnie, jakby miał do czynienia z wyjątkowo obrzydliwym okazem insekta, obrzucił go pogardliwym spojrzeniem i wyminął bez słowa, kierując się w stronę Dziurawego Kotła.

Caractacus przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy za nim polecieć, ale przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze, badawcze spojrzenie szarych oczu i znowu przeszył go dreszcz. Chociaż pokusa była silna, postanowił nie igrać ze szczęściem. Zbyt dużo miał do stracenia. Dlatego poleciał za Szmulem.

Odnalazł go bez problemu.

Chłopak przycupnął na schodach pobliskiego sklepu i patrzył w ślad za brunetem. A kiedy sylwetka Riddle'a znikła mu z oczu, wyjął zza koszuli skradzioną sakiewkę, wsadził do niej rękę i zaczął w niej grzebać. Chyba była pusta, bo nawet wywrócił ją na lewą stronę i potrząsnął, ale nic z niej nie wyleciało. Zaklął i ze złością cisnął ją w kąt.

Caractacus pokiwał głową. _Ach te dzieci._

* * *

10.

* * *

 _Na razie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem_ , skonstatował Tom aportując się na wzgórzu z którego za dnia roztaczał się widok na poszatkowaną kwadratami pól dolinę. Za plecami miał ciemną ścianę lasu, a kiedy odwrócił się, mimochodem zauważył, że czubki drzew zlewały się z ciemniejącym niebem. Silny podmuch porywistego, letniego wiatru zmierzwił mu włosy i przyniósł ze sobą ostry zapach nawozu z pobliskich pól. O ile w Londynie burzowe chmury ledwo majaczyły na horyzoncie, tutaj szczelnie zakrywały każdy skrawek nieba. Ciężkie i nabrzmiałe, pomrukami zwiastowały potężną burzę.

Kiedy poczuł na nosie pojedynczą, grubą kroplę deszczu, ruszył energicznie przed siebie. Miał dość spory kawałek do przejścia. Dolina Godryka znajdowała się po drugiej stronie lasu, w odległości niecałych trzech mil. Mógł aportować się bliżej, ale nie był pewien, jak daleko sięgają nałożone na wioskę czary wykrywające teleportację, więc wolał nie ryzykować. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek dowiedział się o jego przybyciu.

Na Pokątnej sprawy potoczyły się po jego myśli i nie potrzebował żadnych innych komplikacji. Zaklęcie rzucone na sakiewkę zadziałało idealnie. Ledwo wyszedł na ulicę, a już w jego kierunku gnał mały złodziejaszek, ten sam, który biegał po Nokturnie, gdy Riddle wypatrywał wiedźmy. Chłopiec okradł go bez żadnych skrupułów — i ku zdziwieniu Riddle'a okazał się w tym całkiem dobry. Gdyby Tom się tego nie spodziewał, nawet by nie poczuł, że właśnie wyciągnięto mu sakiewkę z kieszeni. Ale kiedy złodziej spróbował dobrać się do jego drugiej kieszeni, tej, w której chował zaczarowany zegarek, zareagował natychmiast. Wejście w rolę oburzonego czarodzieja pomogło mu w zatuszowaniu faktu, że zimperiusował chłopca i wydał mu rozkaz odnalezienia Comstocka. Zachowanie pozorów było kluczowe, bo kątem oka znowu dostrzegł kruka, który prześladował go przez cały dzień. Specjalnie dla niego odegrał scenę z odpychaniem chłopca, po czym skierował się w stronę przejścia prowadzącego do Dziurawego Kotła. Mógł aportować się od razu, ale chciał najpierw sprawdzić jedną rzecz.

Przeciskając się przez zatłoczony bar, wyłowił spośród tłumu sylwetkę Comstocka, który był dokładnie tam, gdzie spodziewał się go zastać. Tym razem w opanowaniu fali nienawiści pomogła Riddle'owi świadomość, że to ostatnie beztroskie chwile eks-Krukona. Comstock siedział w otoczeniu kilku swoich przyjaciół przy stoliku nieopodal schodów prowadzących do pokoi dla gości. Kiedy Tom przechodził tuż obok, zobaczył, że spowici papierosowym dymem chłopcy grali w Pogromcę Owiec, a trzy malutkie figurki smoków ganiały pomiędzy wypełnionymi alkoholem szklankami. Jeden z nich, czarny, o fioletowych ślepiach i ogonie zakończonym szpikulcem w kształcie grotu strzały, próbował wzbić się w powietrze, ale kula przyczepiona do jego tylnej nogi sprawiła, że jedynie uniósł się ze dwa cale nad blat, przewracając nietoperzowym skrzydłem szklankę. Ktoś się roześmiał, ktoś szturchnął łokciem krzepkiego chłopaka z gęstą, rudą brodą i krzaczastymi brwiami.

— MacFusty, jak się nim opiekujesz? — zadrwił Comstock, jednym ruchem różdżki pozbywając się rozlanego płynu.

— Musiałeś tak od razu wyparowywać, nie mogłeś z powrotem do szklanki? Taka dobra sherry… — jęknął rudobrody z wyraźnym, szkockim akcentem. Naprędce osłonił dłonią swoje skulone stadko owiec, kiedy inny smok, korzystając z chwili ogólnej nieuwagi, próbował się do nich podkraść. — A kysz, bestio!

— Trzeba było lepiej go pilnować, to byś teraz miał co pić — zarechotał Comstock, sięgając po własną, w połowie pełną szklankę. Wychylił ją duszkiem, otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i odstawił z hukiem na stół. — Dobra, panowie, wchodzę! Jak was wszystkich ogram, to będę miał o czym opowiadać w poniedziałek Shafiqowi.

Towarzysze Comstocka zgodnie przewrócili oczami, jakby słyszeli to już dziesiąty raz z rzędu, a rudobrody prychnął z irytacją i sięgnął do kieszeni. Na lepiący się od brudu stół rzucił garść knutów.

— Jeszcze zobaczymy — oznajmił złowieszczo. Efekt popsuł gorączkowym rozgrzebywaniem zebranych w kupkę monet. — Hej, ja tu gdzieś miałem jeszcze sykla!

Comstock zgarnął kości i chuchnął na nie. Z wyższością popatrzył po towarzyszach. Tom wykorzystał ten moment, by złapać jego spojrzenie. A gdy ich oczy się spotkały, usta Comstocka wykrzywił protekcjonalny uśmieszek.

Kości potoczyły się po stole.

Riddle przywdział na twarz maskę doskonałej obojętności i z kołaczącą się w głowie myślą „już niedługo", wyszedł z Dziurawego Kotła i aportował się.

Przejście przez las trwało krócej, niż początkowo zakładał. Po półgodzinnym, forsownym marszu znalazł się po drugiej stronie wzgórza, a jego oczom ukazała się Dolina Godryka w całej swojej okazałości. Spowite delikatnym blaskiem latarni budynki ciasno skupiały się w jednym punkcie, zapewne sercu wioski. Ponad ich krytymi gontem dachami sterczała dumnie strzelista kościelna wieża. Jednak im dalej od ścisłego centrum, tym zabudowa stawała się rzadsza, a niektóre z domów wybudowano na odległym uboczu. Tom dostrzegł je tylko dzięki oknom — prostokątom światła odcinającym się wyraźnie na tle szarzejącego krajobrazu.

Przystanął i wysunął różdżkę.

— Wskaż mi — wyszeptał, myśląc o rodzinnej posiadłości Pritchardów. Cisowa różdżka zadrżała, końcówką pokazując na stojący na uboczu dom osłonięty zataczającym łuk stromym zboczem. Tom zaczął iść we wskazanym kierunku, trzymając się jak najbliżej ściany lasu. Pod stopami z trzaskiem łamały się suche gałązki, wysokie trawy smagały po łydkach, a ścieżka zwężała się z każdym pokonanym jardem. Ale za to ciemne tło drzew zapewniało doskonały kamuflaż.

Z bliska dom Pritcharda w niczym nie przypominał tej wspaniałej posiadłości z opowieści Puchona. Piętrowy, rozchodzący się na boki, z drewnianą przybudówką i krzywymi oknami wyglądał, jakby tylko obrastający ściany bluszcz nie pozwalał mu rozlecieć się na kawałki. Riddle odszukał wzrokiem żeliwny wiatrowskaz w kształcie podrywającego się do lotu feniksa — Pritchard wspominał, że wetknięto go na dach nad jego pokojem i kiedy wiał silny wiatr, feniks wirował, a jego skrzypienie nie pozwalało mu spać. Narzekał też na sięgające okien jego pokoju gałęzie rozłożystego kasztana. W wietrzne dni stukały o szyby niczym niezapowiedziani goście dobijający się do drzwi. Tom uśmiechnął się pod nosem — idealnie.

Bez dalszej zwłoki odchylił poły marynarki i sięgnął za kamizelkę po malutki woreczek. Skrzywił się, kiedy poczuł ciężką kroplę deszczu wpadającą mu za kołnierz. A zaraz potem kolejną, na nosie. Jakby od niechcenia rzucił na siebie zaklęcie chroniące przed deszczem — w samą porę, bo nagle porywisty wiatr zaszumiał między drzewami, zerwał kilka liści, a krople zaczęły opadać na ziemię z niepokojącą częstotliwością. W oddali niebo przeciął pierwszy błysk, po chwili zagrzmiało.

 _Pięć mil stąd_ , zawyrokował w duchu Tom, odliczając z przyzwyczajenia. Położył wyjętego z woreczka szczura na wilgotną ściółkę i zaklęciem przywrócił mu pierwotny rozmiar.

Nie musiał tego robić, mógł zlecić to któremuś ze swoich Ślizgonów. Od tego ich miał. Dołohow czy Macnair, gdyby tylko nie przebywali na kontynencie i na jego rozkaz nie próbowali wniknąć w szeregi popleczników Grindelwalda, daliby się za to zcruciatusować. Black, gdyby nie Namiar, również. Selwyn byłby wręcz przeszczęśliwy. Były jednak rzeczy, którymi Tom wolał zajmować się osobiście. Nie z powodu obawy, że inni mogliby zrobić to źle. Jeszcze w Hogwarcie zadbał, by każdy z jego Ślizgonów oblewał się zimnym potem na samą myśl o konsekwencjach związanych z niewykonaniem zadania. Chodziło raczej o perwersyjną radość, wywoływaną samą myślą, że zaraz kogoś skrzywdzi. Nie miał zamiaru dobrowolnie się jej pozbawiać.

Lubił to. Wiedział, że był to rodzaj słabości, ale miał całą wieczność na pozbycie się jej. Nie musiał tego robić już teraz. Ani w najbliższej przyszłości.

Wycelował różdżką w zmaltretowanego szczura, wypowiadając w myślach inkantację z książki przyniesionej przez Selwyna. Ciemna, gęsta niczym dym fosforyzująca smuga natychmiast spowiła gryzonia. Szczur jeszcze był szczurem, ale Tom wyczuł, że zaklęcie zadziałało. Atmosfera wokół zmieniła się, zmroczniała. Powietrze przepełniła jakaś bliżej niesprecyzowana groza, z rodzaju tych, co wywołują ciarki na skórze i jeżą włosy na karku. W oddali znowu błysnęło, przez niebo przetoczył się grzmot, dłuższy i donośniejszy niż poprzedni, jakby cały szwadron beczek przeturlał się po podłodze. Deszcz siekł coraz mocniej, odbijając się od magicznej bariery chroniącej Toma i rozbryzgując na boki. A na leśnej ściółce, zamiast szczura, mókł olbrzymi, czarny pies. Stwór machnął leniwie kikutem ogona i popatrzył na Toma żarzącymi się ślepiami.

Ponurak. Najprawdziwszy ponurak.

Tom uważnie przyjrzał się zwierzęciu, a w jego oczach zabłysła zimna satysfakcja. Pies odsłonił kły i zawarczał, ale pod wpływem nieustępliwego spojrzenia Riddle'a warczenie przeszło w skomlenie, stwór położył uszy po sobie i przywarł do ziemi.

Oczywiście mógł przetransmutować dowolny przedmiot w przerośniętego psa – nawet nie musiał w tym celu używać szczura. Nie musiał to też być wcale ponurak. Pritchard był już zapewne w takim stanie, że nawet gdyby drogę przeciął mu biały kot, to dałby sobie wmówić, że czeka go siedem lat nieszczęść. Ale Tom nie lubił półśrodków. Za to lubił wyzwania. Już dotarcie do odpowiedniego zaklęcia nim było, nie mówiąc o jego rzuceniu. Nie każdy by temu podołał. Według Owle Bullocka mógł to zrobić jedynie mag z duszą przeżartą czarną magią; posępna aura roztaczana przez prawdziwego ponuraka była projekcją mroku zalegającego w sercu. Paradoksalnie korzenie zaklęcia sięgały słonecznej Italii: pewien sycylijski czarodziej wymyślił je, by móc bez przeszkód pozbywać się konkurencji. Podobno zabił w ten sposób dziesiątki osób, a swoją tajemnicę wyznał dopiero własnym dzieciom na łożu śmierci. Tom był pod wrażeniem. Zbrodnia doskonała. Posępny, czarny pies — zapowiedź rychłego zakończenia żywota, którą przypisywano siłom wyższym. Nic więc dziwnego, że kolejne pokolenia mrocznych magów zazdrośnie strzegły formuły zaklęcia, podsycając za to plotki. Zła sława ponuraka szybko rozprzestrzeniła się po kontynencie, w końcu dotarła nawet do deszczowej Anglii. W obecnych czasach chyba nikt nie pamiętał o jego proweniencji, ponurak był zaledwie legendą, opowieścią szeptaną przez małe dzieci ciemnymi nocami. Ale jego widok przerażał jak za dawnych czasów. A może nawet i bardziej.

Nawet tych mało przesądnych.

Wiatr wzmógł się, szarpiąc konarami starego kasztana. Tom, czując przyjemne podekscytowanie rozchodzące się po całym ciele, pomógł trochę przyrodzie. Cienkie gałązki zastukały w okno pokoju eks-Puchona. Riddle dyskretnie wycofał się pomiędzy drzewa. Ponurak pozostał tam, gdzie siedział. Ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Gałązki zastukały ponownie, tym razem mocniej. Przez szum ulewy przedarł się kolejny grzmot.

Tom stał ze wzrokiem wbitym w jeden punkt, czując jak ziemia wokół niego przemienia się w błotniste grzęzawisko.

W końcu jego cierpliwość została nagrodzona.

Blada twarz Pritcharda pojawiła się w oknie w tym samym momencie, w którym niebo przecięła potężna błyskawica, oblewając upiornym blaskiem wszystko wokół. Tom ujrzał rozpłaszczony na szybie nos, rozwarte szeroko ze strachu oczy, rozdziawione usta. Krzyk eks-Puchona zlał się w jedno z zagłuszającym wszystko grzmotem.

Riddle pozwolił, by jego usta wykrzywił szyderczy uśmiech. Był całkowicie pewien, że po czymś takim Pritchard nawet nie pomyśli o postawieniu nogi na Nokturnie, a co dopiero o zjawieniu się na poniedziałkowym spotkaniu u Borgina i Burkesa.

Zręcznym, na wpół odruchowym skrętem nadgarstka rzucił bezgłośną avadę. W trwającym ułamek sekundy rozbłysku zielonego światła olbrzymie cielsko ponuraka padło głucho na rozmiękłą ziemię. Kolejnym, rzuconym jakby od niechcenia zaklęciem pies został przetransmutowany w poskręcaną gałąź. Już nie był Tomowi potrzebny.

Tym razem nic nie zagłuszyło wydobywającego się z gardła Pritcharda wrzasku.

* * *

11.

* * *

 _Co w nich wszystkich wstąpiło?,_ dziwił się Caractacus, myśląc o Grecie, Szmulu, a nawet Eileen. Jakby wszyscy troje założyli się, które z nich popełni dzisiaj większe głupstwo. Najpierw prym wiodła Greta, później wyprzedziła ją Eileen, ale Szmul okazał się bezkonkurencyjny. Nawet on, Caractacus, wiedział, że jedna z ważniejszych, niepisanych zasad złodziejskiego fachu wyraźnie mówiła, by nie pokazywać się w miejscach, w których przed chwilą się pracowało. To było jak z klientami — gdy jakiegoś spektakularnie na coś się nacięło, należało w przyszłości unikać robienia z nim interesów. A Szmul ot, tak sobie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wszedł do Dziurawego Kotła w kilka minut po tym, jak wyczyścił kieszenie części zabawiającej tam klienteli. Coś takiego nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. Coś takiego musiało skończyć się źle. A nawet tragicznie.

Caractacus, wiedziony zamiłowaniem do krwawych jatek, podleciał bliżej i przycupnął na parapecie, by zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie. Dyskretnie przysunął się do uchylonego okna, dla niepoznaki skubiąc piórka. Może i bywalcy Dziurawego Kotła nie byli tak paranoiczni jak ich odpowiednicy z nokturnowych spelun, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

O dziwo, początkowo wyglądało na to, że Szmulowi znów się upiecze. Chłopiec przeciskał się pomiędzy klientami, od czasu do czasu przyciągając czyjeś zdziwione spojrzenie. Siedzące przy barze trzy starsze czarownice ze szklankami przytkniętymi do ust śledziły każdy jego ruch. Wszystkie trzy zgodnie obróciły głowy, gdy przemykał obok grupki ponurych magów, i równocześnie wyciągnęły szyje, kiedy wymijał stolik goblinów. Bezzębny właściciel baru, napełniający ognistą szklanki stojące na kontuarze, również nie spuszczał go z oka.

Szmul starał się wtopić w tłum, było to jednak trudne, choćby dlatego, że o tak późnej porze był w barze jedynym dzieckiem. Nie rozglądał się, ręce trzymał przy sobie, pewnie lawirował pomiędzy stolikami, jakby zmierzał w konkretnym kierunku. Więc to, że nagle potknął się o coś i wpadł na syna Magnety, popychając go na stół, nie mogło być przypadkiem.

Czarownice przy kontuarze ze świstem wciągnęły powietrze. Caractacus odruchowo przymknął oczy.

Na moment jakby wszystko zamarło. A potem rozległ się brzęk upadających monet, dźwięk tłuczonego szkła zmieszał się z beczeniem owiec i pełnymi złości okrzykami, a chłopcy zerwali się na równe nogi jakby rażeni piorunem. Chauncey próbował złapać Szmula, ale mały złodziejaszek zręcznie mu się wywinął. Inny chłopak, rudobrody Szkot, musiał błyskawicznie połączyć Chaunceya pewne fakty, bo krzyknął gniewnie:

— Złodziej! Łapać złodzieja!

Szmul zareagował instynktownie. Wykręcił się z łap Szkota, pochwycił podrygującą na podłodze figurkę smoka i rzucił nią w stronę czarodzieja. Szkot nie zdążył się uchylić, figurka zaplątała mu się w brodę, a kiedy rozdrażniony smok prychnął i z jego nozdrzy buchnął snop iskier, broda zajęła się ogniem. Szkot wrzasnął i zaczął podskakiwać w miejscu, starając się ugasić pożar dłońmi. Któryś z jego towarzyszy przytomnie wycelował w niego różdżką, trysnęła woda, Chauncey wykonał ruch, jakby chciał wyrwać smoka z brody, ale rudobrody odepchnął ich obu, krzycząc:

— Zostawcie mnie! Łapcie złodzieja! On ma mojego sykla!

Szmul znowu musiał zrobić unik. Wykręcił się w ostatnim momencie. Zgarnął z podłogi beczące owce i uciekając, ciskał nimi w goniących go czarodziei. Coś potrącił, komuś wbił łokieć w brzuch. Przeskoczył powalony stół, a wyciągnięte ręce Chaucey'a złapały jedynie powietrze. W biegu wytargał z kieszeni połamaną różdżkę, wykrzyknął jakieś szeleszczące zaklęcie, a kiedy strumień niebieskiego światła trafił w żyrandol, zawołał:

— Grindelwald atakuje!

I wtedy rozpętało się piekło.

Żyrandol spadł na podłogę z przeraźliwym łoskotem, mijając o włos gburowatego goblina, ale nikt już się tym nie przejmował. W ruch poszły różdżki, zaklęcia śmigały w powietrzu. Butelki za kontuarem rozprysły się, kiedy dosięgło je czyjeś _confringo_ , a odłamki szkła posypały się na wszystkie strony. W barze zapanował chaos. Ktoś krzyknął: „Trzeba wezwać aurorów!", ktoś inny wystrzelił w kierunku kominka alarmową racę. Szmul, uchylając się przed przecinającymi powietrze klątwami, skakał ze stolika na stolik, strącając szklanki i butelki. Dysząc ciężko, zeskoczył na podłogę, dopadł tylnych drzwi, pchnął je i wypadł na podwórko pełne aportujących się tam aurorów.

— Atakują! W barze! — krzyknął przez ramię, nie zatrzymując się nawet na sekundę. Aurorzy popatrzyli po sobie i z wyciągniętymi różdżkami pognali we wskazanym przez niego kierunku. Caractacus poderwał się z parapetu i kiedy mały złodziejaszek przemykał przez ceglaną furtę, poleciał za nim, pozostawiając za plecami pobojowisko rzeczywiście godne potyczki z Grindelwaldem.

 _Najwyższy czas wrócić do domu_ , pomyślał, patrząc jak sylwetka Szmula znika w mroku przejścia prowadzącego na Nokturn.


	8. Kandydat cz XII, XIII

12.

* * *

Na zewnątrz padało, krople deszczu uderzały o blaszany parapet. Riddle, wsłuchując się w ich rytmiczne bębnienie, zapinał guziki nieskazitelnie białej koszuli. Stał przed lustrem w swojej sypialni, a jego myśli swobodnie błądziły wokół minionych wydarzeń. Głównie rozmyślał o tym, jak dziwnymi ścieżkami biegło jego życie. Tydzień temu był gotów rzucić _Cruciatusa_ na Abraxasa za samą sugestię, że mógłby zatrudnić się jako subiekt w sklepie na Nokturnie, a dziś szykował się do wyjścia na umówione tam spotkanie. Praca u Borgina i Burkesa nie była szczytem jego marzeń — w zasadzie to znajdowała się na samym dole listy rzeczy, które chciał w życiu osiągnąć. Jeszcze całkiem niedawno był przekonany, że przejmie posadę po Merrytought i będzie nauczać w Hogwarcie obrony przed czarną magią. Dopilnował nawet, by jego poprzedniczka znalazła świetny powód do przejścia na emeryturę — podmieniona nalewka z odrobiną sproszkowanej skorupy toksyczka idealnie się w tej roli spisała. Sędziwa czarownica w drugim semestrze wręcz gasła w oczach, a szkolna pielęgniarka nie potrafiła znaleźć powodu jej nagłego niedomagania. W czerwcu zajęcia z obrony były coraz częściej odwoływane, a sama Merrytought kilka razy napomknęła, że potrzebuje przerwy. Dippet zaczął poszukiwania jej następcy, a wtedy Tom natychmiast zgłosił swoją kandydaturę. Wystarczyła jednak jedna rozmowa z dyrektorem Hogwartu, by wszystkie jego plany legły w gruzach. Odmowa była niczym zdradziecki cios tłuczkiem. Riddle nie miał wątpliwości, kto podpuścił Dippeta przeciwko niemu; to ten pokraczny wielbiciel mugoli i szlam, obrońca uciśnionych, biednych gryfoniątek, największy hipokryta Hogwartu. Tak, to on musiał maczać w tym palce.

Z ust Riddle'a wydobył się cichy, niekontrolowany syk. Wystarczyła sama przelotna myśl o Dumbledorze, by smukłe palce owinęły ciaśniej ciosową różdżkę, a w oczach zapłonęła żądza mordu.

Pędrak, wyczuwając gniew swojego pana, cofnął się o krok, wpadając na niski stolik. Riddle, bardziej instynktownie niż świadomie, machnął różdżką, unieruchamiając filiżankę i gazetę cal nad parkietem. Kolejnym ostrym smagnięciem z powrotem umieścił je na stoliku; Selwyn z okładki Proroka skrzywił się, kiedy jego sylwetka została przysłonięta przez porcelanową filiżankę, za to usta stojącej obok niego Aspary drgnęły pogardliwie. Tom, widząc to, uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Zaraz jednak przywołał na twarz surowy wyraz i obrzucił skrzata morderczym spojrzeniem. Ten skulił się i poruszył ustami, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Ze wzrokiem utkwionym w podłodze wyciągnął w górę obandażowane ręce, podając Tomowi rubinowe spinki do mankietów.

Oczywiście mógł rozpoczął karierę w ministerstwie, nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, rozmyślał dalej Tom, wpinając spinki; jego smukłe palce radziły sobie z tym doskonale. Slughorn nieraz dawał mu do zrozumienia, że jest gotów wykorzystać swoje rozległe kontakty, by pomóc mu w dotarciu na sam szczyt. „I jestem pewien, że w ciągu dwudziestu lat zostaniesz ministrem magii. A nawet w ciągu piętnastu, jeśli nadal będziesz przysyłał mi ananasy" zdradził na jednym ze spotkań tego swojego klubu. Riddle poczuł się wtedy dotknięty sugestią, że zajęłoby mu tak aż tyle czasu, ale udał, że słowa profesora mile połechtały jego ego. Niektórzy ze Ślizgonów podzielali zdanie Ślimaka i również oferowali swoje poparcie. Mulciber kilka dni temu poinformował go o wakacie w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów.

— W dzisiejszych czasach, jeżeli chcesz się szybko wybić, mój panie, to jest to najlepsze miejsce — mówił Ślizgon tym swoim głębokim, spokojnym głosem. — Nic tak nie pomaga w karierze jak szalejąca wojna, a gdybyś pojawił się u dyrektora departamentu z listem polecającym, podpisanym choćby przez mojego ojca, z miejsca zostałbyś zatrudniony.

Riddle przez jakiś czas rozważał tę propozycję, ale w końcu się nie zdecydował. Miał całą wieczność na przejęcie kontroli nad magicznym światem, nie musiał się z tym śpieszyć. Doskonale wiedział, że jeżeli raz wkroczy w świat polityki, ten pochłonie go bez reszty, nie pozostawiając czasu na nic innego, a już na pewno nie na zgłębianie tajników magii. A jeżeli istniało coś, czego pragnął bardziej niż kontroli nad światem, to właśnie poznania wszystkich tajemnic czarnej magii. Ponieważ nieprzebrane zasoby biblioteki Hogwartu zostały przed nim zamknięte, musiał znaleźć inny sposób na dalsze poszerzanie wiedzy. Mając wybór pomiędzy karierą urzędnika a posadą subiekta w sklepie, przez który przewijały się rzadkie artefakty, a właściciele słynęli z rozległej wiedzy na temat czarnej magii, wybrał to drugie. Od czegoś musiał zacząć.

I coś mówiło mu, że nie będzie tej decyzji żałować.

Założywszy wyszywaną czerwoną nicią kamizelkę, poczuł, że spoczywający w kieszeni zegarek zrobił się cięższy. Sięgnął po niego, przekonany, że to Selwyn. Jego milczenie było nietypowe, choć Tom na razie się tym nie przejmował. Po sobotniej lekcji był przekonany, że nie będzie musiał powtarzać jej w najbliższym czasie. Bardziej prawdopodobne, że Ślizgon wysłał do niego wiadomość, a zegarek po prostu znowu nie zadziałał. Czasami faktycznie im się to zdarzało, choć Tom nigdy nie przyznałby tego przed Selwynem. Ten już teraz używał tego jako wymówki, a usłyszał jedynie Abraxasa sugerującego, że być może czarodziej, któremu zlecili wykonanie zegarków, spostrzegł, iż część wynagrodzenia wypłacili mu w złocie leprokonusów i postanowił się na nich odegrać. Tom osobiście w to wątpił — stary czarodziej był tak pijany, gdy wręczali mu ostatnią transzę z umówionego tysiąca galeonów, że nawet gdyby zauważył, że było ich mniej niż powinno, to raczej prędzej pomyślałby, że je przepił. Poza tym zegarki szwankowały zazwyczaj przy przesyłaniu wiadomości z kontynentu, więc raczej miało to związek z mocnymi, magicznymi barierami ponakładanymi na poszczególne państwa, niż zemstą oszukanego rzemieślnika. Ale fakt pozostawał faktem — bywały kapryśne i Tom wiedział, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał znaleźć bardziej niezawodny sposób na kontaktowanie się ze swoimi Ślizgonami. Zegarki były tyko eksperymentem. Nie do końca udanym.

Ku zaskoczeniu Toma przesłana wiadomość nie pochodziła jednak od Selwyna, a od Dołohowa. W trzech lakonicznych zdaniach Ślizgon informował, że Grindelwald wciąż wstrzymuje się przed atakiem na Wielką Brytanię, dalej czeka na jakąś ważną przesyłkę z Anglii, a ostatnie doniesienia jakoby na jego rozkaz został zaatakowany bar na Pokątnej są stekiem bzdur. Dodał też, że poinformował o tym Rosiera. Ten razem z ojcem doglądał rodzinnych interesów we Francji i każda wzmianka o planach czarnoksiężnika była dla niego na wagę złota. Riddle zmarszczył czoło — gdyby to on był Grindelwaldem, nie zwlekałby z zaatakowaniem Brytanii ani chwili dłużej. Każdy dzień zwłoki zwiększał jedynie szanse na porażkę — Francja już mu się wymykała, słowiańscy czarodzieje buntowali, a pokój wśród mugoli nie sprzyjał szerzeniu chaosu i terroru. Czarnoksiężnik musiał bardziej kryć się ze swoimi działaniami; podczas mugolskiej wojny łatwiej tuszowało się pewne rzeczy niż w czasach pokoju. Może nie chciał walczyć na kilku frontach naraz? Ale z drugiej strony wzięcie szturmem Wielkiej Brytanii podniosłoby morale jego popleczników i stłamsiło wszelką nadzieję wśród przeciwników. Grindelwald nie był głupi, musiał o tym wiedzieć, a jednak z jakiegoś niepojętego dla Toma powodu powstrzymywał się przed tym krokiem. Dołohow bywał rzetelny w swoich doniesieniach, do tej pory wszystko, co przekazał Tomowi, okazywało się prawdą. Choć trzymał się rozkazu Toma i zbytnio nie wychylał, to udało mu się dotrzeć do czarodzieja spokrewnionego z kimś, kto znał kogoś z kręgu zaufanych doradców Grindelwalda. Dzięki temu dość dobrze orientował się w tym, co dzieje się na szczytach. A wraz z nim Tom.

Tyle że nie potrafił wyjaśnić skąd wzięła się u Grindelwalda tak ogromna niechęć do stawienia czoła temu stetryczałemu prykowi. Mówiono, że się bał, jednak zdaniem Riddle'a kryło się za tym coś więcej niż zwykły strach. Tylko co?

Pędrak przytupnął, chcąc w ten sposób zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Tom miał już zcruciatusować go za tak bezczelne zachowanie, gdy przypomniał sobie, że byłoby to bezcelowe. Sam wczoraj rzucił na skrzata _Silencio_. Zacisnął więc jedynie usta i wpatrując się uważnie w odbicie małego sługi widoczne w lustrze, wyciągnął rękę do tyłu, przyjmując od niego marynarkę.

Skrzat, od stóp po czubek głowy owinięty bandażami, smętnie zwiesił nos. Położył po sobie uszy i z wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę miętosił rąbek szmaty. Co jakiś czas bezgłośnie pochlipywał, a gdyby mógł wydawać z siebie dźwięki, to z jego gardła zapewne wydobywałoby się przeciągłe zawodzenie. Nagle, jakby w przypływie odwagi, podniósł głowę, spoglądając z nadzieją na odbicie Toma, ale odpowiedziało mu jedynie stalowe spojrzenie. Riddle gestem dłoni odprawił małego sługę, zdegustowany tak jawnym okazywaniem uczuć. Skrzat jak najbardziej zasłużył na swoją karę i żadna z jego żałosnych min nie skłoniłaby Toma do zmiany zdania. Miesiąc pod klątwą pozbawiającą czucia i ani dnia krócej. Za realizowanie własnej wendetty pod płaszczykiem nadgorliwego wykonywania rozkazów powinien był go odesłać do Abraxasa. I następnym razem tak właśnie zrobi. Skrzat czy nie skrzat, Lord Voldemort nie dawał drugich szans.

Wygładziwszy poły marynarki i poprawiwszy krawat, obrzucił krytycznym spojrzeniem swoje odbicie. Nowy, trzyczęściowy garnitur o nieco staromodnym kroju w głębokim, brązowym kolorze leżał doskonale na jego smukłej sylwetce. Prosty, acz szykowny, z rodzaju tych, które w dyskretny sposób informują o statusie noszącej je osoby. Do tego jedwabna koszula i krawat, według zapewnień krawca wezwanego wczoraj do Malfoy Manor, produkt z najwyższej półki. Riddle jeszcze raz przejechał po nim bladymi palcami, nabierając pewności, że tym razem nikt, absolutnie nikt, nie pomyśli, że odstaje swoim wyglądem od reszty czarodziejów czystej krwi. Może i był sierotą, ale sierotą, która wywodziła się z rodu Slytherina, a to automatycznie stawiało go ponad wszystkimi innymi.

Na próbę przybrał wyrażającą uprzejme oczekiwanie minę i wykonał szarmancki półukłon. Jego oblicze złagodniało, na ustach zawitał leciutki uśmiech, z oczu zniknął stalowy błysk. Wiedział, że w swojej nowej pracy będzie musiał nieraz udawać pokornego subiekta. Wysoka cena, ale był gotów tyle zapłacić, jeżeli oznaczało to możliwość zgłębiania tajników czarnej magii. Poza tym żywił przekonanie, że naturalny wdzięk i wrodzona charyzma pozwolą mu uniknąć sytuacji, w których musiałby nadmiernie płaszczyć się przed rozkapryszonymi arystokratami.

Jeszcze tylko okręcił rodowy pierścień Gauntów kamieniem do wnętrza dłoni, odnowił odwracające uwagę zaklęcie — jego nowi pracodawcy z pewnością od razu rozpoznaliby sygnet, a to mogłoby pociągnąć za sobą niewygodne pytania — i był gotów do rozpoczęcia pierwszego dnia pracy. Nie sądził bowiem, aby Borgin i Burkes kazali mu przechodzić przez ten uwłaczający test. Miał być jedynym kandydatem, który stawił się na wyznaczone przez nich spotkanie, więc wybór mieli prosty: albo on, albo nikt.

* * *

13.

* * *

Patrząc na poniedziałkowe wydanie _Proroka Codziennego_ można było odnieść wrażenie, że redaktor naczelny nie mógł się zdecydować, które z wydarzeń nadaje się na wiadomość dnia i postanowił wyeksponować na pierwszej stronie informacje o nich wszystkich. Stąd też na ogromnym zdjęciu przestawiającym Sebastiana Selwyna i Asparę Shafiq — młodych, bogatych i wpływowych, choć raczej nie wyglądających na zakochanych w sobie, co Caractacus spostrzegł nie bez satysfakcji — roiło się od większych i mniejszych nagłówków. „Ślub stulecia", „Grindelwald atakuje", „Aurorzy w akcji", „Śmierć w Azkabanie", „Zaraza na Pokątnej", „Zuchwałe włamanie". Gdyby od Caractacusa to zależało, z chęcią zacząłby lekturę od tego ostatniego, ale część z nim miał akurat Borgin, więc jemu pozostawało zadowolenie się obszerną relacją z przyjęcia urodzinowego sir Selwyna seniora.

Przewracając stronę, kątem oka zauważył, że szponiasta dłoń, sterowana przez Borgina rozpartego na fotelu obok i udającego zaczytanego w swojej połowie _Proroka_ , wyminęła wazon z pęczkiem starych różdżek wetkniętych do niego niczym zasuszone kwiaty i od strony stosu opasłych inkunabułów skradała się ku jego jajecznicy z bekonem.

Upewniwszy się, że packa na muchy, przykryta dla niepoznaki koronkową serwetką, czeka w gotowości, ukrył twarz za gazetą i pozwolił sobie na złośliwy uśmieszek.

— Ała! Musiałeś tak mocno! — krzyknął Borgin, łapiąc uciekającą w popłochu rękę. Kiedy z naburmuszoną miną przemienił ją w monokl i założył na oko, Caractacus zauważył, że jego dłoń również zaczerwieniła się w miejscu, w którym packa uderzyła tę magiczną. Może to oduczy go sięgania po cudze śniadania. — To tylko jajecznica.

— Wystarczy, że dzielę się z tobą _Prorokiem_ — mruknął, szeleszcząc gazetą.

Kilka kolejnych stron wypełniały czarno-białe fotografie pełne elegancko ubranych czarodziejów i czarownic, głównie starej arystokracji, paru wysoko postawionych pracowników ministerstwa, ale wśród roztańczonego tłumu mignęła nawet sylwetka samego Spencer-Moona. Na jednym ze zdjęć młody Selwyn oświadczał się Asparze, na innym przyjmował gratulacje, a na jeszcze innym z kieliszkiem w ręce rozmawiał z Waftem Shafiqiem. Caractaus zauważył, że choć twarze obu młodzieńców wyrażały uprzejmie zaciekawienie, to ich napięte postawy wskazywały, że raczej za sobą nie przepadają.

Natychmiast zapewnił sam siebie, że to mało istotne. Animozje animozjami, interesy interesami — każdy to wiedział. Ważne, że oba rody zostaną połączone przez małżeństwo, a jeden z Shafiqów będzie pracować u nich. Borgin od samego rana był tym tak podekscytowany, że zgodził się nawet na zatrudnienie dodatkowego pracownika, jeśli któryś z pozostałych kandydatów okaże się wystarczająco kompetentny.

— Faktycznie przyda nam się ktoś do codziennej obsługi klientów, Wafta możemy wykorzystywać przy negocjacjach z arystokracją. Ale jeżeli zatrudnimy Riddle'a albo Comstocka, to za osiem galeonów tygodniowo, nie dziesięć. Zawsze to jakaś oszczędność, a galeony piechotą nie chodzą — zastrzegł, zajmując swoje miejsce w wysiedzianym fotelu naprzeciwko kominka. To był ich mały rytuał. Codziennie rano spotykali się w niewielkim, zagraconym pokoiku nad zapleczem i rozpoczynali dzień od lektury _Proroka._ W ramach oszczędności zamawiali tylko jeden egzemplarz, który rozdzielali na dwie części.

Caractacus właśnie natknął się na artykuł, w którym omawiano społeczne i ekonomiczne skutki planowanego na koniec roku ślubu, ze szczególnym naciskiem na to, kto na nim straci, a kto zyska, gdy z lewej dobiegło go chrząknięcie, szelest przewracanych stron, ponowne chrząknięcie i dźwięk przypominający siorbanie herbaty. Trzy pierwsze go nie zdziwiły, ale skąd ta herbata? Borgin nie pijał porannych herbat odkąd Caractacus zabronił mu korzystać ze swoich zapasów, zirytowany faktem, że tamten nigdy ich nie uzupełniał.

Tknięty nagłym przeczuciem, wychynął zza gazety. Po jego filiżance pozostał jedynie ślad w postaci okręgu odbitego na blacie stołu.

— No co? Nie piłeś.

Caractacus sam nie był rozrzutnym człowiekiem, niektórzy nawet nazywali go skąpcem, ale to oznaczało, że nigdy nie mieli do czynienia z Borginem.

— Mogę zdublować — zaoferował ugodowym tonem Borgin, od razu przechodząc od słów do czynów. W powietrzu zawisła druga filiżanka, natychmiast odesłana w stronę Caractacusa.

Stary subiekt skrzywił się. Nie lubił magicznie przetworzonego jedzenia. Borgin również.

Po krótkiej, nierównej walce pomiędzy wewnętrznym skąpcem a prawdziwym Brytyjczykiem, machnięciem różdżki odesłał filiżankę w niebyt. Obejdzie się bez. Za to postanowił nie czekać dłużej i zjeść śniadanie, nim Borgin i do niego się dobierze. Przykrył rozłożoną gazetą kolana, wyciągnął nogi na podnóżek, za który robił wypchany kuguchar i sięgnął po parujący talerz ze smakowicie pachnącą jajecznicą z bekonem.

— O, to cię może zainteresować — powiedział nagle jego wspólnik, upijając łyk herbaty. Zacmokał z ukontentowania. Caractacus zwalczył chęć zazgrzytania zębami. — Kolejny artykuł o Victorii Thomas.

— Hm? Kolejna apelacja?

Odkąd trzy miesiące roku temu Victoria Thomas z resztą swojej szajki trafiła do Azkabanu za notoryczne łamanie Kodeksu Tajności, jej rodzice nie ustawali w próbach wyciągnięcia córki z więzienia. Caractacus doliczył się już piętnastu apelacji; powoli stawało się to nudne. Nawet bukmacherzy przestali przyjmować zakłady.

— Nie. I wygląda na to, że żadnej kolejnej też już nie będzie.

— Wypuścili ją? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Momentalnie poczuł zazdrość wobec szczęśliwca, który obstawił, że ją ułaskawią. Na ilu stanęło ostatnio? Jeden do stu? Zerknął na Borgina; ten uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Czyżby?

— Nie. Umarła. Podobno ze zgryzoty.

Och. Wiadomość o czyjejś śmierci nie powinna go tak ucieszyć. Ale ta szalona czarownica zagrażała całej magicznej populacji. Ratować mugoli. Też coś!

— I bardzo dobrze, przynajmniej będzie spokój — stwierdził mściwie, zerkając na rozłożoną gazetę. Artykułów poświęconych atakowi popleczników Grindelwalda na Dziurowy Kocioł nie miał zamiaru czytać. Stek bzdur.

— Dopiero się zacznie. Założę się, że teraz ci z _Proroka_ będą rozpisywać się o nieludzkich warunkach w jakich przetrzymywani są więźniowie, rodzina wystąpi do ministerstwa o odszkodowanie, a przynajmniej ja bym tak zrobił na ich miejscu, i jeszcze przez wiele lat nie będzie dane nam zapomnieć o pannie Thomas.

— Już to widzę. _Prorok_ to chorągiewka targana wiatrami z ministerstwa, a oni nie pozwolą, by... — Caratacusowi nie było dane dokończyć, bo nagle w kominku zapłonął ogień, a z płomieni wystrzeliła karteczka, wpadając wprost do jego jajecznicy. — Na brodę Merlina, kto używa kominków jako sowiej poczty?! — Z irytacją strząsnął z liściku resztki jajka i odruchowo rozwinął rulonik, zastanawiając się, od kogo może być.

Borgin prychnął cicho pod nosem i opuścił gazetę.

— Kto?

— Ojciec Pritcharda — wymamrotał Caractacus, przebiegając wzrokiem treść liściku. — Pisze, że Emerett przeszedł w sobotę... załamanie nerwowe... i wylądował na obserwacji w św. Mungu. I że nie będzie w stanie stawić się na dzisiejsze umówione spotkanie. Ach, i przeprasza w imieniu syna i wyraża nadzieję, że to nie wpłynie na naszą współpracę w przyszłości. No coś takiego... — zakończył, wychylając się w swoim fotelu, by podać Borginowi liścik.

Załamanie nerwowe. Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

— W sumie to nawet dobrze się składa — stwierdził z namysłem Borgin. Przeczytawszy wiadomość, spalił karteczkę, a popiół wsypał do wazonu z różdżkami. — Emerett i tak nie nadawałby się do pracy u nas, więc to, że wylądował w Mungu zaoszczędziło nam kłopotów. My wykazaliśmy się dobrą wolą, on zawalił, więc jego rodzice nie mogą mieć do nas żalu. Smok syty i owca cała, a kolekcja starożytnych masek wciąż na nas czeka.

Przytakując, Caractacus nie mógł jednak wyrzucić z głowy obrazu Grety zaczepiającej Pritcharda na Pokątnej. Już wcześniej zauważył, że chłopak był niesamowicie płochliwy i wystarczyła byle bahanka, by go wystraszyć, no ale że aż tak to się skończy?

Wzdychając ciężko, dojadł jajecznicę i przewrócił gazetę następną stronę. Był w połowie artykułu, w którym rozwodzono się nad skutecznością brytyjskich aurorów, gdy rozległo się pełne złości sarknięcie Borgina.

— Co znowu? — zapytał znużonym tonem. To też należało do ich porannego rytuału; jego wspólnik zawsze komentował czytane artykuły na bieżąco. Jakby nie mógł zaczekać, aż i on je przeczyta.

— Obiecaj, że weźmiesz mi różdżkę, gdy tylko Fletcher się u nas pojawi, bo gdy go zobaczę, to nie ręczę za siebie, bez względu na to, co ze sobą przytarga. I wtedy naprawdę będziesz musiał poszukać sobie nowego wspólnika — usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Już wiedział, o co chodziło.

— Och, czyżbyś...

— Tak — przerwał mu bezceremonialne Borgin i zaczął czytać na głos:

 **Zuchwałe włamanie**

 _W nocy, z soboty na niedzielę, dokonano zuchwałego włamania do rezydencji pana J.M. Perrault, lat 107, znanego kolekcjonera osobliwości. Jak donosi nasz specjalny korespondent, Edwin Nott, z posiadłości skradziono wiele cennych eksponatów, odziedziczonych przez pana Perrault po swoich przodkach._

„ _Według poszkodowanego straty są nie do oszacowania" zdradza Stephen Entwhistle, auror, lat 31. „Jednym ze skradzionych przedmiotów jest oryginalny rękopis baśni Barda Beedla, zawierający między innymi pierwszą wersję Opowieści o trzech braciach, a także egzemplarz z notatkami samej Beatrix Bloxam. Ponadto włamywacze zabrali ze sobą prywatne dzienniki praprapradziadka poszkodowanego, kolekcję szkiców oraz wiele innych drobiazgów. Szczegółowa lista wszystkich skradzionych przedmiotów jest właśnie sporządzana."_

 _Naszemu specjalnemu korespondentowi, Edwinowi Nottowi, udało się dowiedzieć, że najprawdopodobniej włamanie zostało dokonane przez zorganizowaną szajkę złodziei, realizującą czyjeś zlecenie. Wskazuje na to nie tylko starannie wybrany termin włamania (pan Perrault przebywał wtedy na comiesięcznym spotkaniu Klubu Zbieraczy Osobliwości), ale także fakt, że włamywacze nie mieli najmniejszego problemu ze sforsowaniem potężnych czarów ochronnych otaczających rezydencję, ponadto nie pozostali po sobie żadnych śladów. Pan Perrault odkrył, że został okradziony dopiero następnego poranka, kiedy znalazł spetryfikowane skrzaty domowe zamknięte w spiżarni. Zaniepokojony tym, że nie przyrządziły mu śniadania, wyruszył na ich poszukiwania i..._

— I mogliby choć raz być rzetelni w swojej redakcji i dodać, że był obrzydliwym żabojadem, jego praprapradziadek charłakiem, a prywatne dzienniki to nic innego jak szkice bajek dla mugolskich dzieci. Jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że okradziono kogoś porządnego i zechce pomóc. Ale z drugiej strony wymaganie od _Proroka_ rzetelności to jakby oczekiwać, że hipogryfa pozwoli się zamknąć w domu i niczego nie zniszczy.

W kominku trzeszczał ogień. Wśród pomarańczowych płomieni Caractacus dostrzegł pomarszczoną głowę Decoctucusa, która bardziej niż zazwyczaj przypominała głowę starego sępa. Sądząc po wcześniejszym komentarzy, nie pojawiała się tam przed sekundą, mistrz eliksirów znowu musiał przysłuchiwać się ich rozmowie od dłuższego czasu.

— Prince — przywitał go cierpko Borgin, nie opuszczając gazety. Nie lubił, gdy mu przerywano, ani tym bardziej, gdy go podsłuchiwano. — Od kiedy to jesteś ekspertem w dziedzinie mugolskiej literatury, że tak dobrze orientujesz się w ich bajkach?

— Wiesz, niektórzy po prostu dużo czytają, nie tylko _Proroka_. Wiedza sama wtedy wpada do głowy.

— Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć, wpada i natychmiast wypada. A jak jakaś zostaje, to jak widać tylko ta najmniej wartościowa.

— Mówisz z własnego doświadczenia? Bo u mnie zostaje każda. Poza tym mądry czarodziej...

— ...wie, które informacje są warte zapamiętania, a które nie. A już na pewno nie zaśmieca swojego umysłu tymi o mugolach. — Decoctus już chciał to zripostować, ale Brogin nie pozwolił mu na to, podnosząc głos i ciągnąc: — Ale skoro rozwodzimy się nad lotnością twojego umysłu, powiedz, jak wygląda to u pozostałych Prince'ów? Caractacus wspominał, że twoja podopieczna próbowała uwarzyć Veritaserium i nawet chciała pochwalić się efektami. Uczennica przechytrzyła mistrza?

Decoctus obrzucił Borgina spojrzeniem, które zazwyczaj rezerwował dla Gryfonów.

— I ten ktoś jest twoim wspólnikiem? — zawołał z udawanym zdziwieniem, zwracając się do Caractactusa. A zaraz potem znowu popatrzył litościwie na Borgina. Ten wciąż ostentacyjnie chował się za gazetą. — Jeżeli uważasz, że piętnastoletnia dziewczyna jest w stanie prawidłowo uwarzyć Veritaserum, to albo masz bardzo mierne pojęcie o tym, jak skomplikowany jest to eliksir, albo naprawdę uważasz ją za eliksirowego geniusza. Co mnie, jako jej mentorowi schlebia, ale nie świadczy za dobrze o tobie.

Caractacus dostrzegł, jak końcówki uszu Borgina poczerwieniały. Czas zainterweniować.

— Panowie — upomniał ich delikatnie, odkładając pusty talerz na stół. Przetarł usta wyczarowaną serwetką. — Ile wy macie lat na takie słowne przepychanki?

— Ja wystarczająco, ale on zdecydowanie za mało, by wdawać ze mną w dyskusje — burknął Decoctus, odpędzając płomień, który łaskotał go po szyi.

Borgin milczał wyniośle. Caractacus powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami.

— Może zamiast dogryzać mojemu wspólnikowi, zdradzisz czemu zawdzięczamy twoją wizytę? — zapytał, by zmienić temat.

Wśród płomieni pojawiła się niewielka buteleczka. Zadyndała kusząco, jak owoc, który tylko czeka, aż się go zerwie.

— Kiedy dzisiaj rano wstałem, pomyślałem sobie: będę dobrym przyjacielem i podrzucę Caractacusowi miksturę niwelującą działanie eliksiru wielosokowego. Z pewnością ucieszy się, że będzie mógł wypić większą porcję i nie będzie musiał czekać kilku godzin, by ponownie zmienić postać. Może nawet mi podziękuje... Doceni... W końcu to moja prywatna receptura, nie na sprzedaż. Wyłącznie do osobistego użytku. Ale skoro nie daje mi nawet szansy na kurtuazyjną rozmowę — Decoctus wymownie zawiesił głos. Caractacus westchnął ciężko, kapitulując.

— Eileen powiedziała dlaczego to zrobiła? — zapytał.

Dobrze wyczuł, że Decoctus właśnie o tym chciał porozmawiać, bo buteleczka ze wspomnianą miksturą ostrożnie opadła na cokół kominka. Natychmiast przywołał ją do siebie i schował za kamizelkę. Jeszcze Prince mógłby się rozmyślić.

— Uwierzysz, że chciała mi zaimponować? Ubzdurała sobie, że jak pokaże mi, jak dobra jest w warzeniu eliksirów, to pozwolę jej wracać do siebie na każde wakacje. Ja z nią oszaleję, przysięgam. A cieszyłem się, że jak pozwolę jej urządzić pracownię w pokoju, to będę mieć spokój...

Bogrin ledwo zdusił ciche parsknięcie; gazeta w jego rękach zadrżała. Caractacus też nie był w stanie powstrzymać krótkiego chichotu.

— Jak bardzo go popsuła?

— Tak bardzo, że gdy kazałem jej go wypić, to wymiotowała przez całą noc z soboty na niedzielę, przez całą niedzielę, i myślę, że robiłaby to dalej, gdybym nie nafaszerował jej bezoarem, a zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, że potrzebowałem jej pomo... — Nagle zamilkł, a jego głowa zamigotała, po czym zniknęła. Ponieważ jednak połączenie nie zostało zerwane, usłyszeli jego krzyk: „Druga szafka po lewej, trzecia szuflada od dołu. Ale dziś sprzedajemy trzy razy drożej niż normalnie. A jak popyt nie zmaleje do końca dnia, to jutro pięć!". Sekundę później pojawił się ponownie. — Wybaczcie. Eileen nie mogła znaleźć moich zapasów wyciągu z goryczki. Też macie na Nokturnie takie tłumy? Bo Pokątna to pęka w szwach, ledwo przestało padać, a ludzie wylegli z Dziurawego Kotła jak bahanki z gobelinu. Najpierw plotka o ataku Grindelwalda, teraz jeszcze ta epidemia i wszyscy wariują ze strachu...

— Epidemia? Jaka epidemia? — zainteresował się natychmiast Borgin. Nawet złożył gazetę.

Carcactacus również nadstawił ucha

— To wy nic nie wiecie?

— Oczywiście że wiemy. Wszystko wiemy. Pytamy tylko dlatego, by sprawić ci przyjemność. — Borgin odłożył gazetę na stół. Znak chwilowego zawieszenia broni.

Wąskie wargi Prince'a wykrzywiły się lekko, z oporem, jakby Decoctus walczył o zachowanie powagi. Caractacus mógł się założyć, że w środku aż go skręcało z radości na myśl, że wie coś, czego oni jeszcze nie wiedzą.

Przeklęty, stary plotkarz.

— W weekend na Pokątnej wybuchła epidemia smoczej ospy — zaczął dramatycznie. Caractacus popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem. Tyle hałasu o zwykłą ospę? Decoctus, jakby czytając mu w myślach, kontynuował: — Ale nie tej zwykłej, ze żmijozęba, a jakiejś nowej, najprawdopodobniej przeniesionej ze spiżobrzucha ukraińskiego. Paskudna sprawa. Mówi się, że maczał w tym palce sam Grindelwald. Atakuje głównie młodzież i dzieci, a ci z Munga jeszcze nie znaleźli na nią skutecznego lekarstwa. Podobno szukają już od kilku tygodni, ale z marnym skutkiem. Śmiertelność jest większa niż przy zwykłej, a ci których do tej pory udało się wyleczyć... — Decoctus zrobił przerwę dla lepszego efektu — ...podobno stracili magię!

— Na Salazara! — padło z ust Borgina. Caractacus ze świstem wciągnął powietrze. Prince, wyraźnie zachwycony ich reakcjami, kontynuował:

— Do tej pory trzymali wszystko w tajemnicy, bo chorych była zaledwie garstka, ale od soboty to się rozprzestrzenia jak szatańska pożoga. Ci z _Proroka_ już zwietrzyli temat. Do tego... — kolejna dramatyczne przerwa, po której Decoctus zniżył głos do szeptu; Caractacus i Borgin odruchowo nachylili się w jego stronę — ...myślę, że zachorował na nią także syn Urke Nachalnika. Wczoraj wparował do mnie jeden z jego ludzi, ponury zakapior, błyszczący tymi swoimi złotymi zębami. Wyobraźcie sobie, że wykupił wszystkie fiolki z wyciągiem z goryczki, które miałem w domu. I nawet nie mrugnął okiem, gdy zażądałem podwójnej stawki, nawet nie wiecie, jak żałuję, że nie zażądałem więcej. A dziś w gazecie widziałem zdjęcie oddziału na którym trzymają pacjentów i jeden z nich wygląda zupełnie jak ten mały od Nachalnika.

Caractacus poczuł nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku. Jeżeli to, co mówił Prince okazałoby się prawdą... Biedny chłopak. Coś takiego powinno spotykać ludzi pokroju Victorii Thomas, albo szlamy, a nie dzieci z czarodziejskich rodzin.

— To nie wszystko — podjął po chwili Prince. Zawsze wiedział, jak mówić, by całkowicie zawładnąć uwagą słuchaczy. — Dzisiaj z samego rana do mojego sklepu wpadła Magenta. Włosy posklejane farbą, oczy podkrążone, szata przesiąknięta zapachem terpentyny... Już wiem, skąd czerpie inspiracje do tych swoich obrazów. Szlochała tak, że ledwo ją zrozumiałem, ale z jej słów wywnioskowałem, że Chauncey również...

Prince nagle urwał, a jego głowa ponownie zaniknęła. Borgin zaklął pod nosem, Caractacus jedynie tępo wpatrywał się w kominek, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia choćby jednego słowa. Czuł jak po kręgosłupie raz po raz przechodzą mu dreszcze.

Ogień, który zdążył lekko przygasnąć, znowu zasyczał.

— Wybaczcie. Klienci walą do mnie drzwiami i oknami, a Eileen nie daje sobie z nimi rady. Ach, póki pamiętam. O ile dobrze Magentę zrozumiałem, to Chauncey nie stawi się na dzisiejsze spotkanie w sprawie pracy. Może przyśle wam sowę, chociaż wątpię, bo jest w takim szoku, że nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby wyleciało jej to z głowy. — Szorstko skinął w stronę dwóch, wciąż osłupiałych czarodziei i tym razem zniknął na dobre.

Ogień w kominku momentalnie zgasł.

Caractacus przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w puste palenisko. Jeden kandydat mniej; to mógł być przypadek. Dwóch – dziwny zbieg okoliczności. Ale trzech...

— Wiesz, nawet gdyby i jemu przytrafiło się coś złego, to sam mówiłeś, że to podobno sierota. Kto by nas o tym poinformował? — Borgin wypowiedział na głos myśl, od której Caractacusowi aż huczało w głowie.

Popatrzyli po sobie, a potem obaj bez słowa przenieśli wzrok na okno i widoczne przez nie zachmurzone niebo.

* * *

A/N

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy ci, którzy czekają na ostatni rozdział Mrocznego, wybaczą mi mój romans z Subiektem, ale nie potrafię zmusić się do tłumaczenia. Może to ta świadomość, że potem historia urywa się, a może fakt, że ten rozdział lubię najmniej ze wszystkich. Ale na pocieszenie raczę was kolejną częścią perypetii młodego Toma. Z całą plejadą moich ulubionych postaci.

Dziękuję za odzew pod poprzednim rozdziałem, cieszę się, że ktoś, jak ja, lubi Subiekta. Tematyka dość niszowa i mało popularna (no bo jak to, Tom, samiutki jak palec, bez żadnego podróżnika w czasie), ale za to pozwalająca nieźle wyszaleć się mrocznej części mojej natury.

Do końca coraz bliżej. Co prawda część czternasta jest tylko w odrobinę mniejszych powijakach niż przed miesiącem, ale nawet najmniejszy postęp jest postępem. Prawda?

Pozdrawiam i do następnego!


	9. Kandydat cz XIV

14

* * *

Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu przeżywała tego dnia prawdziwe oblężenie. Bliżej jej było do gwarnego placu targowego niż miejsca załatwiania mętnych interesów. Subiekci, oszołomieni tłumem i ściskiem, naprędce osuszali bruk z kałuż i w pośpiechu rozstawiali swoje stragany. Para sędziwych czarodziejów dwoiła się i troiła, by ich stanowisko prezentowało się mniej złowieszczo niż witryna, którą mieli za plecami. Jeden z nich kończył przewiązywać wstążką wysuszone łapy pisdwaków, podczas gdy drugi poprawiał różowe kokardy na głowach wypchanych druzgotków. Tuż obok kolejny staruszek — Riddle rozpoznał w nim maga od zegarków — machał różdżką nad imponującą kolekcją magicznych mechanizmów. Musiał rzucić na nie jakieś zmodyfikowane zaklęcie czyszczące, bo gdy wsunął różdżkę w rękaw, błyszczały tak, że nie dało się na nie patrzeć. Kilka stoisk dalej ktoś uśmiechał się koślawo, prezentując niezdecydowanemu klientowi rytualny sztylet, a jego sąsiad grobowym głosem zapewniał innego czarodzieja o śmiertelnej skuteczności sprzedawanych przezeń amuletów. Grupka przejętych czarownic w średnim wieku przystanęła przy straganie z pobrzękującymi talizmanami. Wymijająca je czarownica w żółtym toczku aż zatrzymała się i rozdziawiła szeroko usta, gdy zobaczyła, ile na nie wydały. Sama sekundę później padła ofiarą ulicznego naciągacza. Ociągnięta bezceremonialnie na bok, raczej nie miała co liczyć na pozbycie się niechcianego towarzysza bez uszczuplenia zawartości swojej sakiewki. Tym właśnie na Nokturnie kończyła się chwila nieuwagi — krążący wśród tłumi drobni oszuści z precyzją hipogryfa pikującego w dół, by upolować fretkę, rzucali się na najbardziej zagubionych. Bez wyrzutów sumienia wciskali im podejrzane eliksiry o horrendalnie wysokich cenach. Magomedycy z Munga z pewnością byliby zdziwieni ile różnych lekarstw na smoczą ospę odkryto w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch dni. Riddle'a bardziej dziwiło, że byli tacy, co wierzyli w ich skuteczność. Normalnie nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie pomyślałaby o ich zakupie, a co dopiero wypiciu, ale jak widać czas rozsądnych zachowań właśnie mijał.

Panika wisiała powietrzu. Zła sława i złowieszcza aura, dwie rzeczy do tej pory skutecznie trzymające porządnych obywateli magicznego społeczeństwa z dala od Nokturnu, okazały się niewystarczające. I nie chodziło nawet o pogłoski o domniemanym ataku Grindelwalda – te pojawiały się średnio dwa razy w miesiącu i można było do nich przywyknąć. Wszystkiemu winna była epidemia smoczej ospy – z godziny na godzinę zbierająca coraz krwawsze żniwo i coraz bardziej wymykająca się spod kontroli. Nic więc dziwnego, że Nokturn był dziś jak kociołek, w którym lada moment wybuchnie eliksir.

A Tom osobiście się do tego przyczynił.

Świadomość, że odpowiadał za tę masową histerię działała na niego dziwnie pobudzająco. Nie przeszkadzał mu nawet fakt, że na razie wiedział o tym tylko on i garstka wybranych Ślizgonów. Na resztę społeczeństwa jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Dzięki temu bez aurorów na karku mógł napawać się swoim małym osiągnięciem. Wprawiło go to w wyśmienity nastrój. Przestał przejmować się milczeniem Selwyna. Na bok odłożył myśli o zemście na Dumbledorze. Potrącający go czarodzieje okazali się mniej irytujący niż zazwyczaj; poprzestawał na dyskretnym rzucaniu w ich stronę zaklęć żądlących i czuł się tym całkowicie usatysfakcjonowany.

Mentalnie był więc przygotowany na ciężki dzień w pracy — przy takim ruchu na Nokturnie raczej nie łudził się, że Borgin czy Burke potraktują swojego nowego pracownika ulgowo.

Dlatego cisza, która zapadła, gdy drzwi sklepu zatrzasnęły się za nim z cichym kliknięciem, a dźwięk dzwonka wybrzmiał, wcale mu się nie spodobała. I natychmiast wzbudziła czujność.

Podobnie jak całkowita pustka. Stanął pośrodku i omiótł pomieszczenie wzrokiem. Ani śladu właścicieli, nie wspominając o klientach. Jedyną żywą istotą, przebywającą w sklepie poza nim, była tłusta mucha, która przysiadła na przykurzonym futerale po skrzypcach. Jej ciche, urywane bzyczenie raz po raz przełamywało panująca wokół ciszę.

Wybitnie mu się to nie podobało.

Nagle kotara za kontuarem zafalowała.

— P-pan Riddle? — padło pełne zaskoczenia pytanie. Na twarzy młodszego z właścicieli, Borgina, odmalowało się bezbrzeżne zdumienie, szybko zastąpione wymuszonym uśmiechem. Tylko Puchon mógłby wziąć go za szczery. — Nie... nie spodziewałem się pana… tak wcześnie.

Dobry nastrój Toma prysł w ułamku sekundy.

— Wcześnie? Przyszedłem zaledwie dziesięć minut przed…

— Pan Borgin chciał powiedzieć, że nie spodziewał się ciebie wcale.

Kotara ponownie się poruszyła. Z zaplecza wyszła kolejna osoba.

Chwila minęła, nim mózg Toma przetworzył to, co zobaczyły oczy, ale gdy to nastąpiło, krew w żyłach Riddle'a zawrzała.

 _Co on tu robi?!_

— Oczywiście ujął to w bardziej dyplomatyczny sposób, ale myślę, że jest równie zaskoczony twoim widokiem, co ja. — Waft Shafiq, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zrobił kilka kroków i oparłszy niedbale łokieć na kontuarze, a brodę na zgiętej dłoni, przesłał Tomowi swój najbardziej protekcjonalny uśmieszek.

— Doprawdy? A dlaczego, jeśli mogę zapytać? — wycedził Riddle lodowato.

Nigdy — nawet w obecności Dumbledore'a, nawet w gabinecie Dippeta — nie był tak bliski utraty panowania nad sobą, jak teraz. Miał ochotę ciskać avadami na lewo i prawo, a pogrom najchętniej zacząłby od tego niekompetentnego głupca Selwyna. Był gotów z miejsca aportować się do jego rezydencji. I torturować do utraty tchu, do zdarcia gardła. Cisowa różdżka, jakby w odpowiedzi na jego myśli, wysunęła się zachęcająco. Riddle zacisnął na niej palce. I wtedy poczuł dziwne mrowienie rozchodzące się od dłoni po całym ciele — zupełnie jakby sama magia Nokturnu próbowała go uspokoić i pomóc w ujarzmieniu złości.

Podziałało.

Ślepa furia minęła jak ręką odjął. Pozostał zimny gniew.

— Panie Riddle, po co od razu ten ton? Nie ma powodu brać tego do siebie. — Shafiq już otwierał usta, ale tym razem Borgin go ubiegł. Wyczuwając napięcie pomiędzy kandydatami, wyszedł zza kontuaru i ustawił się pomiędzy nimi, schodząc jednak z potencjalnego toru lotu zaklęć. Chociaż poruszał się powoli, a ręce trzymał na wierzchu, jak człowiek próbujący udobruchać powarkującego psa, Riddle nie wątpił, że w razie czego Borgin zainterweniuje w ułamku sekundy. I na pewno nie skieruje różdżki w stronę Shafiqa. — Rano zostaliśmy z panem Burke poinformowani, że panowie Pritchard i Comstock zaniemogli i nie przybędą na dzisiejsze spotkanie. — Uwadze Toma nie uszedł pełen uznania błysk, który pojawił się w oczach subiekta, kiedy ten spojrzał przelotnie na arystokratę. Nieprzyjemna myśl, że wie, komu Borgin przypisuje nieobecność pozostałych kandydatów, zagościła w głowie Toma. Wściekłość wezbrała w nim na nowo. A w ślad za nią uspokajające mrowienie. — Biorąc pod uwagę szalejącą wokół epidemię, pomyśleliśmy z panem Burke, że pana również mogło coś podobnego spotkać…

— Jak widać nie. — Utrzymanie neutralnego tonu kosztowało Riddle'a naprawdę wiele. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie swoje pierwsze miesiące nauki w Hogwarcie. Wtedy traktowano go z podobną wzgardliwością. Szybko pokazał wszystkim, jak bardzo była ona nie na miejscu. Teraz też miał zamiar to zrobić. — Poza tym nie przypominam sobie, bym wysyłał do panów jakąkolwiek sowę…

— Przyznaję, nie dostaliśmy żadnej, ale…

— Ale w przypadku kandydata, którego rodziny nikt nie kojarzy, założenie, że w razie poważnej niedyspozycji wspomniana sowa może nie dotrzeć… jest tylko oznaką rozsądku. — Shafiq przekrzywił opartą na dłoni głowę i posłał Tomowi kpiące spojrzenie. Palcami drugiej ręki zabębnił w blat, a kiedy lekko ją uniósł, z mankietu wysunęła się różdżka. Borgin natychmiast się nastroszył i chrząknął ostrzegawczo na Riddle'a. Tom jedynie mocniej zacisnął szczękę. — Rodzina Pritcharda jest dość liczna i znana, o matce Comstocka słyszano nawet na Kontynencie…

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. — Uciął ostro Tom. Nie podobał mu się kierunek, w którym zmierzał Shafiq. — Niemniej mogę pana zapewnić, _panie Borgin_ , że gdyby coś mi się przydarzyło, znajdą się osoby, które panów o tym poinformują.

Riddle specjalnie zaakcentował nazwisko subiekta. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że ten, kto posiada wszystko — bogactwo, pozycję i wpływy — bywa przeczulony na punkcie ignorowania własnej osoby. Do czegoś, co nie zdarza się często, ciężko się przyzwyczaić.

Ale, że coś nie zdarza się często, nie oznacza, że nie zdarza się wcale.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, drobny, z pozoru niewinny afront ubódł Shafiqa do żywego. Miło było popatrzeć, jak tym razem to on zaciska szczękę ze złości.

W końcu nie po to Riddle pozbył się Pritcharda i Comstocka, by byle arystokracina wodził go za nos. I bezkarnie obrażał.

— Och, czyli jednak żyje gdzieś jakaś rodzina Riddle'ów? — zdziwił się zupełnie nieszczerze Shafiq. W jego głosie wyraźnie czuć było urazę. Przytrzymując w pionie opartą na blacie różdżkę jednym palcem, arystokrata zaczął zakreślać jej końcem okręgi. — Ostatnio rozmawiałem z pewnym naszym wspólnym znajomym, swoją drogą to bardzo szlachetne z jego strony, że tak interesuje się losami uboższych kolegów ze szkoły…. — Shafiq nie przepuścił okazji do zemsty i wyprowadzenia zgrabnego ciosu. A przy okazji wydał na siebie wyrok śmierci. O czym jeszcze nie wiedział. Ale to była kwestia czasu. Takiej zniewagi Tom nie zamierzał puścić płazem. — Gdy tak rozmawialiśmy, odniosłem wrażenie, że w naszym świecie jesteś jednym Riddle'em. A przynajmniej ja nie kojarzę żadnego innego _czarodzieja_ o takim nazwisku…

Tom naprawdę żałował, że nie może zavadować Shafiqa już teraz. Chociaż może to i lepiej. Avada w jego przypadku byłaby zbytkiem łaski.

— Dzięki temu mam szansę sam zapracować na swojego nazwisko — wycedził, równocześnie robiąc w głowie błyskawiczny przegląd znanych sobie klątw.

Potrzebował czegoś skutecznego i niewzbudzającego podejrzeń.

— Szczerze życzę, by odbyło się to z większą samodzielnością niż do tej pory.

A przy okazji widowiskowego i upokarzającego.

— O to bym się nie martwił.

Shafiq uśmiechnął się z powątpiewaniem. Znienacka wyprostował się i zamarkował ruch różdżką. W powietrzu rozległ się świst. Spłoszona nagłym ruchem mucha poderwała się z futerału i z donośnym bzyczeniem zaczęła krążyć nad ich głowami. Riddle natomiast nawet nie drgnął. Może i przed chwilą przegrał bitwę, ale tę wygrał bezspornie. Czy Shafiq naprawdę uważał, że da nabrać się na tak prymitywną zagrywkę?

I co by zrobił z ciałem, gdyby rzeczywiście trafił go jakąś klątwą? Spopielił? Przetransmuto…

 _Och._

Nagle Riddle przypomniał sobie idealne zaklęcie. Powoli, by nie wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń, zaczął wysuwać różdżkę z rękawa…

— Panowie, proszę… — Borgin znowu wymownie odchrząknął i zerknął karcąco na Toma. A jakże by inaczej. — Za chwilę zaczną przychodzić do nas klienci i wtedy każdy z panów zyska okazję do wykazania się. Oczywiście kolejność pozostaje bez zmian. Ponieważ pan Comstock jest nieobecny, rozpocznie pan Shafiq. Mój wspólnik, Burke, dołączy do nas później, a do tego czasu to ja będę oceniać panów działania. W razie potrzeby służę radą, chociaż samodzielność będzie bardziej ceniona. — Czarodziej wyjął z kieszeni monokl, przetarł go i znowu zerknął przez ramię na drzwi. — Oho, chyba ktoś właśnie do nas zmierza…

Riddle odruchowo podążył wzrokiem za spojrzeniem subiekta.

 _To już zaszło za daleko_ , zawyrokował, dostrzegając przez szybę w drzwiach czarownicę w żółtym toczku, która przeciskała się przez tłum, ewidentnie zmierzając w ich kierunku. Zaczął wypowiadać w myślach inkantację klątwy wywołującej migrenę, gdy kątem oka wychwycił nagły ruch. Zareagował instynktownie. Wycelował różdżką w muchę i użył jej jak żywej tarczy, posyłając na spotkanie z pędzącym w jego stronę zaklęciem.

Zaskwierczało i trafiona klątwą mucha spopieliła się na jego oczach.

O dziwo nawet go to nie oburzyło. Co najwyżej zniesmaczyło. Czemu dał wyraz w pełnym dezaprobaty pokręceniu głową.

Shafiq naprawdę był na tyle głupi, by chcieć go spalić na środku sklepu? Takich rzeczy nie robi się publicznie. Nawet na Nokturnie.

Popatrzył z politowaniem na arystokratę. Ten w zabawny sposób wydął usta. Jak dziecko, któremu nie wyszła sztuczka. Ale kiedy wyczuł na sobie wzrok Toma, zreflektował się i uśmiechnął wyzywająco.

 _Druga tura? Proszę bardzo._

Shafiq nawet nie zauważył, że został czymś trafiony. Uwagę arystokraty zaabsorbowało to, co sprawiło, Borgin przegapił próbę zabójstwa we własnym sklepie.

Na zewnątrz, przed wejściem, doszło do małego zamieszania. Czarownica w żółtym toczku już chwytała za klamkę, gdy coś odepchnęło ją na bok. Tłum zafalował i rozstąpił się, a ona wpadła wprost na ulicznego naciągacza, który wyszczerzył zęby w złotym uśmiechu. Tym razem się nie dała. Bezceremonialnie zdzieliła mężczyznę torebką i wyrwała łokieć z jego uścisku, ale było już za późno. Jedyne co mogła zrobić, to bezradnie szarpać za klamkę i przyciskać nos do szyby.

Bo czarodziej, który chwilę wcześniej uniemożliwił jej wejście do sklepu, przy wtórze dzwonka skończył właśnie nakładać na drzwi czar blokujący. Kolejnym niewerbalnym zaklęciem odwrócił tabliczkę z napisem „zamknięte", a po tym, jak wskazał różdżką na żaluzję przymocowaną do futryny, ta rozwinęła się i z cichym stukotem zasłoniła oniemiałą kobietę.

— Mam nadzieję, że wybaczy mi pan tę odrobinę swobody, ale plebs na zewnątrz mnie rozprasza...

Abraxas Malfoy obdarzył Borgina wyniosłym uśmiechem i lekceważącym gestem wskazał na zamknięte drzwi. Równocześnie ledwo zauważalnie skinął głową w stronę Riddle'a. Tom wstrzymał się z odpowiedzią — i z przyjemnością odnotował, że Malfoy nieznacznie pobladł. Co w jego przypadku było bardzo wymowne; ze wszystkich Ślizgonów Toma Abraxas szczycił się najbardziej stalowymi nerwami.

Tom w mgnieniu oka rozważył swoje opcje. Pojawienie się Ślizgona nie zaskoczyło go tak, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Malfoy odznaczał się nadzwyczajną lojalnością — przede wszystkim wobec niego, ale i wobec Selwyna. Więc skoro tamten wpadł w tarapaty, Abraxas swoim zwyczajem pospieszył mu z pomocą. _Ale jeśli tylko dowiem się, że go kryłeś…_ Riddle pozwolił, by ta niedokończona groźba odbiła się w jego oczach. Wiedział, że jeśli nie wykona żadnego gestu, Malfoy odczyta to prawidłowo i posłusznie się wycofa. Z drugiej strony, skoro już się pojawił, mógł wbić ostatni gwóźdź w trumnę Shafiqa i być tym, który złoży ją do grobu. Oczywiście nie uchroni go to przed konsekwencjami, ale z tego Abraxas musiał doskonale zdawać sobie sprawę. W końcu był _jego_ Ślizgonem.

Postanowione.

Riddle dyskretnie odpowiedział na pozdrowienie. Wykaż się, a może okażę litość, mówiło jego spojrzenie.

Malfoy tylko na to czekał. W ułamku sekundy z powrotem przeobraził się w wyniosłego spadkobiercę swojego rodu.

— Chyba nie przychodzę nie w porę? — zagadnął z lodowatą uprzejmością Borgina, wciąż tkwiącego w głębokim stuporze.

— Nie, oczywiście, że… nie.

Subiekt wyglądał jak ktoś, komu zawalił się cały misterny plan. Obserwowanie, jak się męczy, by zachować twarz i nie zdradzić zdenerwowania, było równie zabawne, co dręczenie szlam w Hogwarcie. Po błysku w oczach Abraxasa, Tom poznał, że i jemu sprawiało to przyjemność.

— Chodzi o to, że…

Malfoy powędrował wzrokiem za spojrzeniem subiekta, które zatrzymało się na szczupłej sylwetce Shafiqa.

— Shafiq. Wybacz, nie zauważyłem cię wcześniej. — Abraxas wyminął zgrabnie Borgina. Tom zrobił krok w bok, by go przepuścić. Poluzowana deska, na którą przy tym nastąpił, zaskrzypiała nieprzyjemnie; Shafiq nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie skwitował tego wymownym grymasem. — Oczywiście zaczekam, aż załatwisz swoje sprawy. Byłeś w końcu pierwszy.

Malfoy już miał wymienić z Shafiqiem uścisk dłoni, gdy rozległo się przepraszające chrząknięcie.

— Pan Shafiq niczego nie… kupuje.

— Nie? — Abraxas zastygł w połowie ruchu. Momentalnie zignorował zmieszanego arystokratę, odwrócił się i spojrzał na Borgina, pytająco unosząc brew.

— Być może pan nie pamięta, ale jakiś czas temu wspominaliśmy panu, że szukamy nowego pracownika. Dzisiaj… dzisiaj sprawdzamy kandydatów.

— Och. To zmienia postać rzeczy.

Dłoń Shafiqa przecięła powietrze.

Tom, ukryty w cieniu wysokiego regału, z aprobatą skinął głową. Dobrze rozegrane.

Abraxas uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust, dając tym samym znak, że przyjmuje niemą pochwałę. Sekundę później jego twarz na powrót przybrała lekko znudzony wyraz.

— Swoją drogą, czy jest coś, o czym Selwyni powinni wiedzieć? — zagadnął konwersacyjnym tonem, opierając się elegancko o kontuar.

— To znaczy? — Shafiq dla odmiany wyprostował się jak struna. Było jasne, że wcześniejsza zniewaga dotknęła go do żywego.

Malfoy nagle zainteresował się swoimi paznokciami.

— Mój przyjaciel za kilka miesięcy żeni się z twoją kuzynką i chyba powinien wiedzieć, jeśli coś niedobrego dzieje się w waszej rodzinie… Żeby w razie czego pomóc, zainterweniować…

— Skąd taki wniosek?

— Stąd. — Abraxas posłał Borginowi całkowicie nieszczery, a w zamierzeniu zapewne przepraszający uśmiech. — Wiesz, to dość… zastanawiające, że ktoś z tak bogatej rodziny jak twoja, Shafiq, ubiega się o posadę subiekta. Nawet jeśli nie ty jesteś głównym spadkobiercą, twój najstarszy brat powinien zadbać, byś nie musiał kalać się pracą… u obcych. Ja bym tak zrobił, gdybym oczywiście miał młodsze rodzeństwo. No chyba, że wydarzyłaby się jakaś katastrofa i Malfoyom groziłoby bankructwo. Wtedy i tylko wtedy pozwoliłbym, by ktoś noszący moje nazwisko szukał zatrudnienia... poza rodzinnym biznesem.

Borgin ze świstem wciągnął powietrze.

Malfoy mógł pozwolić sobie na zagranie kartą niedostępną dla Toma i zrobił to bez zmrużenia okiem. Jak na rasowego Ślizgona przystało.

Przy okazji bezbłędnie trafił w czuły punkt przeciwnika.

— Finanse mojej rodziny mają się świetnie — wycedził Shafiq przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Niektórzy mogą mieć problem ze zrozumieniem tego, ale istnieją czarodzieje mający ambicje wykraczające poza spijanie śmietanki i zrywanie owoców czyjejś pracy.

— Biedni, naiwni i nie znający życia — podsumował to Abraxas. A że branie jeńców nie leżało w jego charakterze, dobił arystokratę kolejnym celnym ciosem: — Słyszałem o takich. Później wracają do domu jak psidwak, z podkulonymi ogonami. No ale nie każdy jest na tyle bystry, by czerpać z doświadczenia innych, a tym samym unikać popełniania elementarnych błędów.

Krew odpłynęła z twarzy Shafiqa.

Malfoy nie dał mu jednak szansy na zrewanżowanie się. Gładko zmienił temat rozmowy, wymownie zerkając w stronę Riddle'a. Tom niemal niezauważalnie skinął głową. Niech tak będzie.

— A to drugi kandydat, jak mniemam?

— Pan Riddle. Tegoroczny absolwent Hogwartu. I tak, również stara się tutaj o pracę — pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami Borgin.

Jak na gust Toma brzmiał zbyt entuzjastycznie.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że Shafiq niemalże drżał z oburzenia, a pięć minut wcześniej posłał w stronę Toma naprawdę paskudną klątwę, może to i lepiej, że Abraxas dał mu chwilę na ochłonięcie.

Szkoda byłoby kończyć z nim tak szybko. Szczególnie że Riddle właśnie zaczynał dobrze się bawić.

— Być może nawet pan go kojarzy, podobno też był w Slytherinie… — dopowiedział tymczasem Borgin, dalej rozpaczliwie czepiający się okazji do rozładowanie atmosfery.

— Hm… Riddle… — Abraxas udał, że się zastanawia. Przytknął blady palec do ust w geście zamyślenia. — Tom Riddle? — upewnił się. Tym razem w jego wibrującym, niskim głosie słychać było tylko uprzejme zainteresowanie. — To ty w czterdziestym drugim dostałeś specjalną nagrodę za zasługi dla szkoły, zgadza się?

— Tak — potwierdził Tom, ukrywając rozbawienie.

Najwidoczniej Abraxas nie tylko postanowił pomóc mu w pozbyciu się Shafiqa, ale i podniesieniu jego własnych notowań. Ktoś tu naprawdę obawiał się kary.

— Specjalna nagroda za zasługi dla szkoły z czterdziestego drugiego? — powtórzył Borgin. Nawet Shafiq wydawał się lekko zaskoczony tą informacją. Ich reakcje mile połechtały ego Toma. — Czy to nie wtedy Hogwartowi groziło… zamknięcie?

— Owszem. Groza szalejąca po zamku, spetryfikowani uczniowie, jedna ofiara śmiertelna… Szlama — odparł Malfoy zdawkowo, jakby opowiadał o czymś należącym do hogwarckiej codzienności. Taki Hogwart śmiało mógł konkurować z Durmstrangiem. — Akurat miałem wtedy OWUTEM-y. Niewiele brakowało, a egzaminy zostałyby odwołane. Ale na szczęście Riddle odkrył, kto za to odpowiadał. Niestety później sprawę zamieciono pod dywan i jakoś tak wszystko… rozeszło się po kościach.

Borgin chciwie chłonął każde jego słowo. Nic dziwnego — swego czasu _Prorok_ rozpisywał się na ten temat, ale kiedy Riddle znalazł kozła ofiarnego, sprawa przycichła i chyba nigdy nie podano do publicznej wiadomości, że za winnego uznano Rubeusa Hagrida. Ciekawe dlaczego…

— Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi — prychnął Shafiq, z powrotem ściągając na siebie uwagę. Jak widać, nie mógł się bez niej obyć. Chęć zemsty za niedawną zniewagę również mogła go do tego dodatkowo motywować. — To takie brytyjskie…

— Bo w Dumstrangu wcale nie skończyłoby się w podobny sposób.

— W Durmstrangu w pierwszej kolejności uczniowie sami potrafiliby się obronić i ukarać winnego. Bez mieszania do tego kadry. No ale u nas uczą się prawdziwi czarodzieje, nie szlamy — objaśnił wyniośle Shafiq.

Żałosne. Zabłysnął jedną celną ripostą, a puszył się jak paw.

— A myślisz dlaczego u nas ofiarami padały właśnie one? — Jak widać, nie tak celną, by Malfoy nie znalazł celniejszej. — Nie przyszedłem jednak tutaj w celach konwersacyjnych. Skoro nie kupujesz, a obsługujesz, to może przejdziemy do interesów?

Abraxas zabębnił palcami o blat i popatrzył wyczekująco na Borgina. Subiekt zrobił zbolałą miną, spojrzał tęsknie w stronę drzwi. Potem najwyraźniej zebrał się w sobie, bo zapytał:

— Będzie pan sprzedawać czy…

— Kupować. Ale proszę się nie bać. Nic nielegalnego. Co najwyżej rzadkiego.

— W takim razie… — Borgin zawiesił głos, jak gdyby się zastanawiał. Minę wciąż miał nietęgą, jakby walczył ze sobą, by nie pokazać, że coś poszło nie po jego myśli. Tom poczuł na sobie jego spojrzenie, które chwilę później przeniosło się na Shafiqa. Subiekt powolnym krokiem obszedł kontuar i zatrzymał się za absolwentem Durmstrangu. Chyba chciał po ojcowsku położyć mu dłonie na ramionach, ale zreflektował się w ostatniej chwili. A szkoda, Tom z chęcią zobaczyłby, jak Shafiq by zareagował na taką poufałość; sam chyba by zavadował. — Pan Shafiq zajmie się pana zamówieniem.

— W porządku. — Malfoy krótko skinął głową, jakby było mu to całkowicie obojętne i sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty. Wyjął z niej zwinięty pergamin, który następnie podał Shafiqowi. Ten przyjął go bez słowa. — Szczególnie zależy mi na podkreślonej pozycji, ale jeśli pozostałe są na stanie, to też je kupię.

Odgarnął blond włosy z czoła i wciąż nonszalancko oparty o kontuar, zapatrzył przed siebie, dając Shafiqowi chwilę na zapoznanie się z listą.

Arystokrata rozwinął pergamin. Przez chwilę studiował go z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Borgin zerkał mu przez ramię i bezgłośnie poruszał ustami.

— Sproszkowana skóra buchorożca? Hmm… Dość nietypowe — mruknął, niby to do siebie. — Do eliksirów przeważnie używa się jadu, rogu, ogona...

— Bo nie każdy wie, że skóra ma równie przydatne własności — rzucił Malfoy w przestrzeń, najwyraźniej wyczuwając świetną okazję do wbicia szpilki.

— Wiedza, że wykazuje niezwykłą odporność na uroki jest dość powszechna. Nie każdy wie natomiast, że jeśli doda się skórę w stanie sproszkowanym do eliksiru, ten przejmuje część jej właściwości. Czarodziej, który taki eliksir wypije, nabywa czasowej odporności na łagodniejsze klątwy i uroki. — Shafiq brzmiał, jakby cytował jakiś podręcznik. Nie podnosił wzroku znad pergaminu, ale było jasne, że specjalnie popisuje się swoją wiedzą. Tom nawet nie musiał wyobrażać sobie zarozumiałego uśmieszku malującego mu się na twarzy; ten był aż zanadto widoczny. — W Durmstrangu uczą o tym na zaawansowanym kursie eliksirów.

— Podobnie jak w Hogwarcie. W klasach OWUTEM-owych.

— Co my tu jeszcze mamy… — Shafiq ponownie zagłębił się w dostarczoną listę. Tom ze swojego miejsca nie miał szans, by zobaczyć, jakie pozycje zawiera, ale znając Abraxasa były to rzadkie, drogie i dość wyszukane ingrediencje. W sam raz by zbyt pewny siebie absolwent europejskiej szkoły magii wyłożył się na ich nieznajomości. — Krew reema, pazury miodożera… Hmm… Czyżbyś chciał uwarzyć eliksir Śmiałości? Nie mów, że uwierzyłeś w te plotki o ataku Grindelwalda.

Tego Riddle się nie spodziewał. Czyżby dla Selwyna?

— Eliksir Śmiałości? — wyrwało się Borginowi.

— Pije się go, by dodać sobie odwagi. A raczej pito, bo dziś praktycznie się go nie warzy. Marnotrawstwo czasu i galeonów, szczególnie, że podobne efekty można uzyskać łącząc parę dostępnych od ręki eliksirów z kilkoma zaklęciami — wyjaśnił Shafiq, wpadając w nauczycielski ton. — Sam eliksir nie jest jakoś specjalnie skomplikowany czy czasochłonny, za to kłopotliwe bywa zdobycie wszystkich składników. Krew reema można dostać tylko w najlepiej zaopatrzonych sklepach. Żeby kupić pazury miodożera, ktoś musi go najpierw zabić, co wcale nie jest takie proste. Wuj Baber opowiadał mi kiedyś, jak podczas wycieczki do Afryki wybrał się na polowanie i próbował to zrobić. Gdy tylko miodożer zobaczył, że wuj wyciąga różdżkę, rzucił się na niego i niewiele brakowało, by odgryzł mu rękę. Niby niemagiczne zwierzę, ale zawzięte jak niuchacz, który zobaczył coś błyszczącego. Czarodzieje z Afryki uważają, że to najodważniejsze zwierzę świata. Podobno nawet tamtejsze hipogryfy omijają ratle z daleka, polują na nie tylko w akcie desperacji.

Teraz to już się ewidentnie popisywał. Borgin wpatrywał się w Shafiqa z cielęcym zachwytem na twarzy. Na Abraxasie monolog kontrkandydata Toma nie zrobił wrażenia. Riddle'a z kolei jedynie zniesmaczył.

— Skończyłeś? — zapytał Malfoy. Ziewnął, niby to dyskretnie, zakrywając dłonią usta. — Kiedy ostatni raz zerkałem na szyld przed wejściem, ten głosił, że to sklep, a nie siedziba Stowarzyszenia Warzycieli Eliksirów. Gdybym miał ochotę na poszerzenie wiedzy i wysłuchiwanie anegdotek, to poszedłbym tam, a nie tu.

— A nie mam racji? Skóra buchorożca zapewnia ochronę, pazury miodożera odwagę — wyliczał Shafiq z zadowoloną miną, po każdym składniku odginając palce. — No i krew z reema; nie tylko dodaje siły, ale i potęguje działanie pozostałych składników. Gdzieś się pomyliłem?

— Pomijając samo założenie, że potrzebuję tych składników do jednego eliksiru? Teoretycznie nigdzie, w praktyce wszędzie. — Na twarzy Shafiqa pojawił się protekcjonalny uśmieszek wyraźnie mówiący, że cokolwiek Malfoy by nie powiedział, on wiedział swoje. Abraxas odwzajemnił się pobłażliwym spojrzeniem i ciągnął dalej: — Skóra buchorożca nie tylko chroni przed urokami, ale też działa jako stabilizator. Co prawda jest to trochę drogi sposób na powstrzymanie wybuchu kociołka, ale jeśli mogę sobie na to pozwolić, to po co mam narażać się na niedogodności… — Malfoy wzruszył ramionami; w jego przypadku kilkanaście galeonów mniej czy więcej rzeczywiście nie robiło różnicy. — Kilka zaklęć i pazury miodożera świetnie sprawdzają się jako amulety przeganiające szkodniki z ogrodu. A jak dodatkowo pokropi się je krwią reema, to nawet najbardziej zatwardziały gnom będzie się trzymał z dala od rabatek, ale jeśli tego nie wiesz, to nie ja będę pomagać ci nadrabiać braki. Polecam księgarnię albo bibliotekę, jeśli nowe książki są dla ciebie za drogie. A teraz, skoro jednak ubiegasz się o pracę w sklepie, a nie członkowstwo u Warzycieli, może przejdziesz do realizacji mojego zamówienia? Bo ufam, że większość pozycji jest dostępna?

Ostatnie pytanie skierował wprost do Borgina. Ten potwierdzająco skinął głową, a potem odchrząknął i wymownie wskazał podbródkiem na zaplecze.

Shafiq zapowietrzył się, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale najwidoczniej przemyślał sprawę, bo odwrócił się bez słowa. Z zadartą do góry głową i sztywno wyprostowanymi ramionami zniknął za kotarą.

Borgin podreptał za nim, nakazując Tomowi spojrzeniem, by pozostał na miejscu.

To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o samodzielność i niefaworyzowanie kandydatów, pomyślał cierpko Tom.

Gdy tylko zostali sami, z Malfoya jakby uszło całe powietrze. Przemiana była uderzająca. Gdzieś zniknął ten arogancki chłopak sypiący obelgami jak z rękawa. Teraz Riddle miał przed sobą przerażonego czarodzieja, który doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wilk, do tej pory jedynie szczerzący kły, zaraz się na niego rzuci. Tom nawet nie musiał ściągać na siebie jego uwagi, bo oczy Abraxasa natychmiast go odszukały. We wzroku starszego chłopaka wyraźnie rysował się strach. I milcząca prośba o łaskę.

Riddle wyszeptał tylko jedno słowo.

Bez ostrzeżenia wtargnął do umysłu Ślizgona, bezlitośnie przebijając się przez wzniesione instynktownie bariery. Nie dał Abraxasowi nawet sekundy na ich samodzielnie opuszczenie; naparł na nie z całych sił i poczuł, jak roztrzaskują się w drobny mak. W następnej chwili zalała go kaskada naprędce podsuwanych wspomnień i uczuć.

Selwyn — spanikowany, zdyszany, w zsuwającym się szlafroku — wypadający z kominka w pokoju Abraxasa. Na pytające uniesienie brwi odpowiadający obłąkańczym śmiechem. Na wyartykułowane na głos pytanie, stwierdzeniem, że Riddle go zabije. Troska. Zaniepokojenie. Zirytowanie. Ostry ton nakazujący przyjacielowi, by wziął się w garść. Znowu wybuch histerycznego śmiechu, znowu jedynie: „Jestem już martwy". List, trzymany kurczowo w spoconej dłoni. Blade palce delikatnie wysupłujące kartę. I jedno zdanie: „Dzięki za radę, ale nie skorzystam". Pod spodem inicjały: zamaszyste W, pełne zawijasów S. Panika. Determinacja. Krótki uścisk ramienia, kiełkujące w głowie postanowienie, zalążek planu…

Riddle gwałtownie wycofał się z umysłu Malfoya. Zobaczył dość. Dość, by od nowa zapałać niekontrolowaną rządzą mordu na samą myśl o Shafiqu. Gdyby tylko miał pewność, że uda mu się to zatuszować…

Szukając ujścia dla buzującej w nim wściekłości, spojrzał gniewnie na Abraxasa. Jeszcze w Hogwarcie pokazał swoim Ślizgonom co myśli o okazywaniu słabości. Na swoje szczęście Malfoy odrobił lekcję.

Widać było, że utrzymanie się na nogach sprawia mu wiele wysiłku, a jednak dokładał wszelkich starań, by to ukryć. Wyrównał oddech i próbował nie pokazać po sobie, jak bardzo mentalna napaść go wykończyła.

Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze.

Ledwo Abraxas wyprostował się i przybrał z powrotem pozę znudzonego dziedzica, z zaplecza wyłonił się Shafiq, Przyniesienie w rękach rzeczy z zamówienia byłoby poniżej jego godności, więc lewitował je przed sobą.

— Miałeś szczęście, wszystko było na stanie — oznajmił łaskawie, jakby za sam fakt, że pofatygował się po nie aż do drugiego pomieszczenia, Malfoy miał być mu dozgonnie wdzięczny.

Nikt na poważnie traktujący swój interes nie powinien nawet pomyśleć o zatrudnieniu kogoś z takim podejściem, a jednak szybkie spojrzenie na twarz Borgina, który nie odstępował Shafiqa na krok, upewniło Toma, że tamten wciąż obdarzał arystokratę bezkrytycznym uwielbieniem.

Żałosne.

— Oczywiście wszystko najwyższej jakości — dopowiedział żarliwie subiekt.

A może jednak nie aż tak ślepym.

Rząd zakorkowanych probówek w drewnianym stojaku i metalowa puszka opadły miękko na ladę. Gdy ze stukiem dołączyła do nich zielona butelka, Shafiq skrzywił się, jakby towarzyszący temu dźwięk ranił bębenki w jego uszach.

Riddle stłumił uśmiech.

Czyżby klątwa zaczynała działać?

Zaklęcie, autorstwa Avery'ego, potrzebowało czasu, by pokazać swoje prawdziwe możliwości. Gdy Ślizgon zaprezentował je po raz pierwszy, Black parsknął śmiechem, a Dołochow i Lestrange ograniczyli do wymiany kpiących spojrzeń. Wkrótce jednak śmiech był ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką Black miał ochotę, a młody Avery mógł w końcu na kimś przetestować zaklęcie uśmierzające migrenę. Później Tom nieco je dopracował i błyskawicznie stało się ulubionym czarem jego Ślizgonów. Wpadająca w ucho formuła, oszczędny ruch różdżką, żadnych zbędnych świetlnych efektów. W zasadzie, dopóki nie zaczęło działać, ofiara nie miała szans, by zauważyć, że została czymś trafiona. A i wtedy rzadko która domyślała się, że ćmiący ból pod czaszką został wywołany nadnaturalnymi czynnikami. Wszystko zaczynało się naprawdę niewinnie i pierwsze symptomy zazwyczaj były ignorowane. Z upływem kolejnych minut dyskomfort pogłębiał się, z każdą sekundą nasilał coraz bardziej, aż ból dochodził do poziomu, w którym…

Tom z mściwą satysfakcją przeniósł ciężar ciała z lewej na prawą nogę. Obluzowana deska w podłodze zatrzeszczała donośnie.

... nawet delikatny szmer doprowadzał do szału.

— Riddle! — warknął rozeźlony Shafiq, masując sobie skronie.

— Panie Riddle! — Borgin natychmiast upomniał Toma. — Za chwilę nadejdzie pana kolej, do tego czasu proszę nie przeszkadzać panu Waftowi.

— Postaram się — zapewnił ze skruchą w głosie Tom, równocześnie podchwytując spojrzenie Abraxasa i dając mu dyskretny znak dłonią, który tłumaczył, co stało za nagłym rozdrażnieniem drugiego kandydata.

Malfoy ledwo zauważalnie skinął głową.

— Powiada pan, że najlepszej jakości? — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Abraxas wyjął z drewnianego stojaka dwie probówki z krwią rema. Obrócił się w stronę okna i trzymając je pod światło, zaczął uważnie przyglądać się ich zawartości. Zmrużył oczy i zastukał w jedną palcem, a później uderzył nią o drugą; dźwięk ten wywołał natychmiastową reakcję Shafiqa.

— Ciszej! — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby arystokrata, odruchowo zasłaniając sobie uszy dłońmi.

Abraxas jedynie popatrzył na niego z udawanym zdumieniem i bez słowa odłożył jedną z probówek do stojaka. Drugą zastukał o blat.

— Tę wezmę.

Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, Malfoy byłby martwy.

— Rozumiem, że w tym słoiku jest sproszkowana skóra buchorożca?

— Tak — warknął niezbyt uprzejmie Shafiq.

— Jeżeli mógłbym coś doradzić — Abraxas zabrał się za otwieranie wieczka — to polecałbym zmianę nastawienia i tonu. My się znamy, więc twoja opryskliwość nie robi na mnie wrażenia, ale inny klient, mógłby poczuć się nią urażony — dokończył spokojnie, przyglądając się uważnie zawartości słoika.

Tom z satysfakcją odnotował, że śniada twarz Shafiqa jakby trochę pobladła.

Przepuszczenie tak idealnej okazji do ataku na dwa fronty byłoby błędem nie do wybaczenia. Dlatego znów mocniej nastąpił prawą stopą na obluzowaną deskę.

— Riddle! Przestań!

— Panie Riddle, proszę natychmiast tutaj podejść! — rozkazał Borgin, wskazując palcem na miejsce przy wejściu na zaplecze.

Tom bez słowa wykonał polecenie subiekta, oczywiście nie omijając felernej deski, co znów wywołało pełen oburzenia okrzyk Shafiqa. Riddle, nic sobie z niego nie robiąc, przeszedł za kontuar i ustawił tuż obok kotary.

— Widzę, że wybrałem fatalny dzień na zakupy — westchnął teatralnie Malfoy, podając Shafiqowi słoik. — Odsyp mi dwie uncje.

Shafiq wyglądał na kogoś, kto prędzej własnoręcznie zamordowałby Malfoya niż spełnił jego prośbę, ale nie miał za bardzo wyboru. Jednak kiedy po raz kolejny rozsypał cenny proszek po ladzie, bo tak trzęsły mu się ze złości ręce, Borgin nie wytrzymał i zainterweniował. Z wprawą odmierzył odpowiednią ilość i przesypał proszek do słoiczka, a następnie schował go do papierowej torby, do której włożył także probówkę z krwią reema.

— No to jeszcze zostały pazury miodożera.

Malfoy podniósł metalową puszkę, ale zamiast ją otworzyć, najpierw zagrzechotał jej zawartością. Dźwięk był tak donośny, że nawet Tom lekko się skrzywił.

— Mam tego dość! — wykrzyknął Shafiq, uderzając otwartymi dłońmi o kontura. Zaraz jednak jego twarzy wykrzywił paskudny grymas. — Mam tego serdecznie dość! — dodał, wpychając zaskoczonemu Abraxasowi pakunek z jego zamówieniem. — Masz! I idź już! Albo nie, ja stąd wyjdę. Na Merlina, nie wytrzymam już ani sekundy dłużej...

Riddle'owi nie dane było zbyt długo napawać sie widokiem oniemiałego Borgina, który zastygł w pozie z szeroko otwartymi ustami, bo w tej samej chwili, w której arystokrata bezceremonialne się aportował, Riddle poczuł dziwny ciężar na ramieniu. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, odruchowo wyciągając różdżkę z rękawa.

— Panie Riddle, myślę, że przyszedł pański klient.

Burke, który nie wiadomo kiedy pojawił się za Tomem, gestem wskazał na postać właśnie przekraczającą próg sklepu.

* * *

 **Betowała Delta Niris :)**


	10. Kandydat cz XV

_Tutaj ostatni rozdział wklejam z cieplejszą myślą o Marze Nineve,_

 _Mara, mam nadzieję, że to przeczytasz ;)_

* * *

15.

* * *

Caractacus z roztargnieniem machnął różdżką. Tabliczka z napisem "zamknięte" przy odwracaniu stuknęła o drzwi, ale subiekt nie zwrócił już na to uwagi. Jedynie westchnął przeciągle i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Wciąż dumał nad tym, ile rzeczy poszło dzisiaj nie tak. O fiasku z wielosokowym najchętniej po prostu by zapomniał, a jednak jego myśli raz po raz uciekały właśnie w tamtą stronę. Plan był dobry, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości, tyle że szturm spanikowanego społeczeństwa na Nokturn należał do rzeczy, których z Borginem raczej nie mogli przewidzieć. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, że… Ech... Caractacus pokręcił głową. Wciąż bolało go serce na samą myśl o straconych okazjach i galeonach, które od rana mogły gromadzić się w ich kasie. Owszem, później się odkuli, nowy pomocnik okazał się wielce utalentowany w wyciskaniu z klientów resztek ich oszczędności, ale Caractacus wciąż nie potrafił odżałować pierwszych godzin zmarnowanych na ten bezsensowny konkurs…

Gdyby tylko wiedzieli.

Mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

Najbardziej uwłaczające było to, że on, taki stary wyga, nie pomyślał i założył ten przeklęty toczek, który Burke wyczarował dla niego, gdy mikstura Decoctusa przemieniła go w czarownicę w średnim wieku. Wtedy wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem, bo idealnie pasował do jej aparycji, ale wystarczyło, by Caractacus wyszedł w nim na ulicę, a żółty toczek zadziałał na nokturnowe szumowiny niczym lep na muchy. Równie dobrze mógł od razu zamienić go na znak z napisem: "mam kieszenie wypchane galeonami i tylko czekam, aż ktoś pomoże mi uporać się z ich ciężarem". A przecież wiedział, że gdzie potencjalny zarobek, tam i setka czyhających na niego naciągaczy. Sam w końcu nie był lepszy. Może gdyby nie zatrzymał się przy stoisku z amuletami, to udałoby mu się jakoś przemknąć bez uszczerbku dla jego prywatnej sakiewki. Kto wie, może i nawet ubiec młodego Malfoya. Ale, Salazar mu świadkiem, naprawdę nie mógł przejść obojętnie wobec faktu, że ktoś był gotów wydać połowę miesięcznej wypłaty na coś, co nie miało prawa zadziałać. Chwila rozkojarzenia drogo go kosztowała. Ledwo się zatrzymał, już jakiś podejrzany typ odciągnął go na bok. W innych okolicznościach by się wykpił, ale że zależało mu na czasie, to pozwolił sobie wcisnąć zupełnie bezużyteczny specyfik na smoczą ospę. Gdy już przetrawił kwotę, jaką przyszło mu za niego zapłacić, ze zdumieniem odkrył na buteleczce sygnaturę Decoctusa. Na eliksiry Prince'a zawsze był popyt, więc istniała szansa, że odsprzeda go z zyskiem. Nieco poprawiło mu to humor. Ale nie na długo. Gdy w końcu dotarł pod sklep, młody Malfoy z pełnym wyższości uśmieszkiem zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem, a Caractacusowi nie pozostało nic innego oprócz bezradnego szarpania klamki. Przeklinając, ruszył w kolejną wędrówkę, by dostać się do sklepu od strony zaplecza. Antidotum przygotowane przez Decoctusa zadziałało nawet lepiej niż Caractacus się spodziewał dzięki czemu – już w swojej postaci – wynurzył się zza kotary akurat w momencie, w którym rozeźlony Shafiq aportował się na oczach zdumionego Borgina.

I w samą porę, by mógł dostrzec kolejną osobę dobijającą się do drzwi.

Nawet nie miał siły się zdziwić. Dzień i tak spisał na straty, więc z poczuciem ponurego fatalizmu odblokował wejście. No bo czemu wszystko miałoby iść gładko i po jego myśli?

Przynajmniej drugi kandydat zyska _prawdziwą_ okazję do wykazania się.

— Panie Riddle, myślę, że przyszedł pański klient — oznajmił cicho, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka. Ten w mgnieniu oka obrócił się na pięcie i wycelował w niego różdżką. Caractacus odruchowo cofnął się o krok. Tak gwałtownej reakcji się nie spodziewał. Zamaskował jednak zmieszanie i udając, że do niczego nie doszło, wskazał głową na wchodzącą do środka postać.

Riddle podążył wzrokiem w odpowiednim kierunku.

Lungus Fletcher – niski czarodziej o brzuchu wyprzedzającym go co najmniej o dwie stopy i imponujących wąsach, które lubił okręcać sobie wokół palca – ostatnia osoba, którą Caractacus życzyłby sobie dzisiaj ujrzeć. Domokrążca przystanął na progu, wetknął kciuki za szelki podtrzymujące szerokie spodnie i obrzucił wnętrze czujnym spojrzeniem. Zauważywszy Caractacusa, pozdrowił go krótkim skinieniem głowy, Borgina całkowicie zignorował (co spotkało się z ostentacyjnym prychnięciem i zniknięciem tego drugiego za kotarą), za to Riddle'owi i Malfoyowi przyjrzał się uważniej, podejrzliwie mrużąc przy tym oczy.

 _No to za chwilę, panie Riddle, przekonamy się, z jakiej gliny jest pan ulepiony._

— Burke, proszę ja ciebie, możemy przejść na zaplecze? Mam, no wiesz... — Fletcher wymownie zawiesił głos, najwyraźniej oczekując, że Caractacus sam domyśli się, co dla niego ma. Równocześnie pożądliwie łypnął okiem na galeony, które zostały położone na ladzie.

— Proszę się mną nie przejmować, ja już wychodzę — Malfoy wetknął sobie pod ramię papierową torbę z zakupami. Drugą ręką wskazał natomiast na kontuar, do którego podchodził właśnie Riddle. Następne słowa skierował już do rówieśnika. — Życzyłbym ci powodzenia, ale wydaje mi się, że po wyczynie Shafiqa raczej nie będzie ci ono potrzebne. —Skinął krótko głową na pożegnanie i oddaliwszy się od lady na stosowną odległość, aportował się z większą gracją i taktem niż Shafiq.

— W czym mogę pomóc? — zapytał profesjonalnym tonem Riddle.

Caractacus odnotował mu to na plus. Gdy sam pierwszy raz zetknął się z szczwanym lisem, przyporządkował go do kategorii klientów, którymi nie warto zawracać sobie głowy.

Fletcher jednak nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto kwapi się do załatwiania interesów. Caractacus prawidłowo odczytał powód jego zawahania. Bez słowa podszedł do okna i rzucił na witrynę odpowiednią iluzję. Teraz, nawet jeśli ktoś przytknąłby nos do szyby, zobaczyłby jedynie wnętrze sklepu, bez znajdujących się w nim osób. Towarzyszący iluzji dodatkowy czar skutecznie zniechęcał do wejścia.

Jeżeli ktoś myślał, że na Nokturnie szemrane interesy załatwiało się w blasku świec i mroku podcieni, to grubo by się zdziwił. Najciemniej pod lumosem w samo południe – i w tym przypadku to powiedzenie sprawdzało się doskonale.

— Jakąkolwiek masz do nas sprawę, możesz załatwić ją z panem Riddle. Dzisiaj to on nas reprezentuje. — Caractacus uścisnął Fletcherowi dłoń jak dobremu znajomemu i wskazał podbródkiem na chłopaka. Oczywiście doskonale wiedział, w jakiej sprawie Fletcher się u nich zjawił, ale wciąż mając w pamięci wszystkie razy, w których tamten ich wykiwał, nie mógł powstrzymać się od wykorzystania sytuacji do małej zemsty. — Jeżeli podejmie decyzję, której byśmy z Borginem nie zaaprobowali, damy znać, ale możesz przyjąć, że dopóki nie wyrazimy sprzeciwu, to wszystkie wasze ustalenia będą dla nas wiążące. Chyba ci nie wspominaliśmy, ale poszukujemy nowego pracownika do sklepu i jeśli pan Riddle spełni nasze wymagania, to zagości tutaj na stałe. Oczywiście, jak my, on także gwarantuje pełną dyskrecję.

— Oczywiście — przytaknął gładko Riddle.

— Nawet jeśli nie podejmiemy współpracy — dodał Caracactus.

Tym razem Riddle jedynie skinął głową.

Fletcher przez moment wyglądał na skonsternowanego, ale w swoim cwanym móżdżku musiał dokonać szybkiej kalkulacji, bo chwilę później Caractacus dostrzegł, jak stłumił cisnący się na usta uśmieszek.

— No więc tak, proszę ja ciebie. Mam tu parę fa… To znaczy magicznych przedmiotów, z posiadaniem których lepiej się nie afiszować, do sprzedania. — Tu lekko się zawahał, jakby nie do końca pewien, czy może zaufać stojącemu naprzeciwko chłopakowi. Stary subiekt gestem zachęcił go do kontynuowania. — Wszystkie oczywiście niezwykle rzadkie, w pełni działające i, proszę ja ciebie, stanowiące prawdziwą gratkę dla kolekcjonerów. O, choćby to cudo. No dalej, nie krępować się, spojrzeć. — Z niepozornej płóciennej torby przewieszonej przez ramię wyjął niewielki grzebień. — Goblińska robota, misterne wykonanie, prawdziwe rubiny. — Postukał palcem w umieszczony na rączce maleńki kamień. –- Świetny na bezsenność, wystarczy raz przeczesać nim włosy, a oczy same się zamykają. Pochylić się, to pokażę jak działa.

Fletcher chyba rzeczywiście chciał zaprezentować chłopakowi działanie grzebienia, bo wyciągnął się na palcach, próbując dosięgnąć nim czarnych włosów. Riddle w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik. Zaraz potem, z lekko sceptyczną miną, wyciągnął rękę, by przyjrzeć się przedmiotowi dokładniej.

Fletcher podał mu go z zadowoloną miną.

Wnet oddzielający ich kontuar został zapełniony wszelkiej maści przedmiotami. Caractacus nie miał jednak czasu, by choćby pobieżnie rzucić na nie okiem. Ledwo stanął przy kotarze, a ręka jego wspólnika wychynęła zza niej i wciągnęła go na zaplecze.

— Zwariowałeś? — syknął rozjuszony Borgin, aż trzęsąc się ze złości. Wykonał ruch, jakby chciał złapać Caractacusa za przód szaty i przygwoździć do ściany, ale ostatecznie to za swoją głowę się złapał i rozczochrał dłonią wypomadowane włosy. Caractacus zastanowił się przelotnie, czy Borgina do tego stanu doprowadziło spektakularne wyjście Shafiqa, kładące kres jego marzeniom o potędze, czy niespodziewane pojawienie się znienawidzonego sprzedawcy. Ciężko było rozstrzygnąć. –- Przecież on nas puści z torbami!

— Panuję nad sytuacją.

Borgin zaczął krążyć po zapleczu, szepcząc wściekle:

— Panujesz?! Tak?! Jakoś tego nie zauważyłem. Gdybyś panował nad sytuację, to Shafiq pięć minut temu kończyłby kompletować _twoje_ zamówienie, a nie młodego Malfoya!

— Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło — rzucił sentencjonalnie Caractacus, starając się pohamować własne poirytowanie. Doskonale wiedział, że zawalił sprawę, ale wspólnik nie musiał mu akurat teraz tego wypominać. Jeszcze brakowało, by pokłócili się przed Fletcherem; do tej pory jedną z ich niepisanych zasad było prezentowanie na zewnątrz wspólnego frontu. — Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak gwałtownie wyniósł się ze sklepu... Co się w ogóle stało?

— Malfoy, ot co. Ja wiem, że to zarozumiały buc, jak ojciec, ale dziś przeszedł samego siebie. Jakby specjalnie postanowił wyprowadzić Shafiqa z równowagi. A teraz jeszcze ten Fletcher musiał się tu przypałętać. — Borgin zazgrzytał zębami i mocniej zacisnął dłoń na różdżce, bezwiednie nakierowując ją na Caractacusa. Stary subiekt przypomniał sobie poranną prośbę wspólnika i, niewiele myśląc, rozbroił go niewerbalnym expleriamusem.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — żachnął się Borgin, wybałuszając na niego oczy.

Caractacus z niewzruszoną miną schował zdobytą różdżkę do kieszeni szaty.

— Cicho, nie rób scen. Sam mówiłeś, żebym ci ją odebrał, kiedy na horyzoncie pojawi się Fletcher.

— To była hiperbola – burknął. — Wiesz co to znaczy?

— Nie. — Caractacus wzruszył ramionami i uciszył wspólnika ruchem dłoni. — Sza! Oddam ci ją, jak Fletcher sobie pójdzie. A teraz patrz.

— Oddasz mi ją teraz! — zapieklił się Borgin. Może gdyby nie szeptał, jego żądanie zrobiłoby na Caractacusie większe wrażenie.

— Później — uciął dyskusję. — A teraz, na Salazara, bądźże cicho i patrz. Chyba trafiła klątwa na protego.

Powiedziawszy to, uchylił kotarę, by lepiej widzieć, co dzieje się w sklepie. Borgin stanął za nim, patrząc ponad jego ramieniem.

Zupełnie jak w piątek, przemknęło Caractacusowi przez myśl. Wtedy też razem obserwowali poczynania Riddle'a.

Nagle poczuł, jak wspólnik próbuje sięgnąć ręką ku jego kieszeni.

— Zostaw! — syknął, zaciskając dłoń na zdobytej różdżce.

— Jak tylko ją odzyskam, pożałujesz.

Caractacus puścił groźbę Borgina mimo uszu, bardziej zaabsorbowany tym, co działo się przy ladzie. O ile ze swojego punktu obserwacyjnego miał idealny widok na lewy profil ich potencjalnego pomocnika, to, aby zobaczyć, co po drugiej stronie robił Fletcher, musiał się nieco wychylić na bok.

Domorosły sprzedawca ustawił pośrodku pomieszczenia jakiś niski, drewniany stolik, który nie sprawiał wrażenia solidnego. Przejechał dłonią po blacie, niby to wycierając go z kurzu, po czym pochylił się, by odczytać coś z karteczki przyczepionej na sznurku do jednej z nóg.

— Po wymówieniu zaklęcia "Stoliczku nakryj się" magiczny stolik sam zapełnia się potrawami — wymamrotał bardziej do siebie niż chłopaka, ale gdy dotarł do niego sens wypowiedzianego zdania, ożywił się. — Proszę ja ciebie, magiczny stoliczek! Nigdy więcej gotowania, nigdy więcej samodzielnego przygotowywania posiłków, wydawania galeonów na jedzenie! Czy to nie wspaniałe? — Spojrzał na Riddle'a, jakby oczekiwał, że ten równie entuzjastycznie zareaguje na wizję posiadania tak niezwykłego przedmiotu.

— Moim zdaniem przede wszystkim jest to wspaniale niezgodne z prawami Gampa –- odparł Riddle uprzejmie, opierając się przedramionami o kontuar. Z jego twarzy nie dało się wywnioskować, czy kpił sobie z Fletchera, czy mówił całkiem poważnie.

— Zobaczymy, czy niezgodne, proszę ja ciebie, zobaczymy. — Fletcher nie dał się tak łatwo zbić z pantałyku. Machnął różdżką, wypowiadając zalecane zaklęcie, ale zgodnie z przewidywaniami Riddle'a, na blacie stołu nie pojawił się nawet najmarniejszy ogryzek. — No nic, może przez lata trochę się zużył. Ale za to świetnie nada się jako ozdoba salonu. Amatorów antyków nie brakuje. Może nawet komuś uda się go naprawić.

Jeżeli Riddle'a zdziwiło, że w głosie handlarza nie było ani cienia zmieszania, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

Tymczasem Borgin nad głową Caractacusa już szukał kupca na prezentowany mebel.

— Jeżeli powiemy, że jadała przy nim Rowena Ravenclaw, to Chefsiba kupi go z miejsca. Wygląda odpowiednio wiekowo.

— I prawie że wiarygodnie — dopowiedział Caractacus, ustalając w myślach odpowiednią cenę. Samo napomknięcie o czarownicy wywołało u niego ukłucie irytacji, ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby pozwolił, by taka okazja przeleciała im przed nosem. Wystarczyło stolik odrobinę podrasować: dodać jakieś zdobienia na rancie, zacieki imitujące atrament na blacie, być może lekko poczernić jedną z nóg, jakby trafiła w nią jakaś klątwa, by Chefsiba odkupiła go od nich z pocałowaniem różdżki.

Z marzeń o potencjalnym zysku wyrwał go jednak głos Riddle'a.

— Za stolik na razie podziękuję. Czy ma pan jeszcze coś innego do zaoferowania?

— Zrób coś – syknął wściekle Borgin, lekko potrząsając Caractacusem. – Właśnie tracimy pięćdziesiąt galeonów.

— Za stolik Roweny? Co najmniej sto.

— I ty tak spokojnie o tym mówisz?

— Tak — przytaknął Caractacus, łapiąc spojrzenie Riddle'a.

Chłopak popatrzył na niego badawczo, przenikliwie, jak gdyby szukał w jego twarzy potwierdzenia lub zaprzeczenia jakiejś teorii. _Ma za mało przesłanek_ , zapewnił sam siebie Carcactacus, przypominając sobie ich spotkanie na Pokątnej. Jego wcześniejsze obawy o zdekonspirowanie odżyły. Tłumiąc narastające uczucie strachu, wykonał ręką gest mówiący Riddle'owi by zamiast na nim, skupił się na kliencie.

Kąciki ust chłopaka lekko drgnęły. Zaraz potem nieznacznie skinął głową.

 _To jeszcze nic nie znaczy._

— Proszę ja ciebie, Burke, chciałeś coś powiedzieć? — Fletcher od razu zauważył ich niemą konwersację. No tak, jak zawsze czujny, gdy chodziło o interesy.

— Nie, kontynuujcie.

Momentalnie poczuł, jak Borgin mocniej zaciska dłonie na jego ramionach.

— Oszalałeś — wyszeptał cicho jego wspólnik.

— Zaufaj mi. Mam przeczucie.

— Ty i te twoje przeczucia.

— Zawiodły nas kiedyś?

Borgin pozostawił to bez komentarza.

Caractacus po części go rozumiał. Sam się sobie dziwił. Takie zwlekanie nie leżało w jego naturze, ale coś – być może intuicja, być może wyostrzony przez lata pracy szósty zmysł sklepikarza – podpowiadało mu, by dać chłopakowi wolną rękę. I nie mieszając się, spokojnie obserwować rozwój wypadków.

Tym razem postanowił przeczucia nie ignorować.

— Proszę ja ciebie, pytałeś się, czy mam coś jeszcze do zaoferowania. Mam całe mnóstwo rzeczy do zaoferowania — podjął raźnym tonem Fletcher, znów zwracając się do Riddle'a. Wetknął kciuki za szelki i strzelając nimi, dumnie wypiął pierś. — To tutaj może i wygląda na zwykły kij, obraną z kory gałąź, ale nie daj się zwieść pozorom. Gdyby tylko jego użycie nie było zakazane na boisku, pałkarze daliby się za niego posiekać. No dalej, wziąć do ręki, pokażę jak działa.

Riddle z wyraźnym sceptycyzmem wykonał polecenie czarodzieja. Zważył kij w dłoniach, obejrzał dokładnie.

 _Rzeczywiście, jak trochę grubsza gałąź_ , pomyślał Caractacus.

— Bij, kiju samobiju – zaintonował tymczasem Fletcher, wykonując zamaszysty ruch różdżką. Magiczna pałka jakby tylko na to czekała. Wyrwała się z rąk chłopaka, zawisła w powietrzu, a potem wykonała gwałtowny skręt i zaczęła okładać Fletchera po głowie. Czarodziej próbował osłonić się przed nią rękami, ale zwinny kij bez problemu prześlizgnął się między nimi. Riddle, wciąż ze śmiertelnie poważną miną, uniôsł różdżkę i rzucił na nią finite.

Pałka zastygła w powietrzu. Po sekundzie runęła na ziemię, spadając wprost na stopę Fletchera.

— Przynajmniej wiemy, że działa — rzucił dziarsko czarodziej, podskakując i próbując równocześnie rozmasować obolałą stopę.

Riddle nawet się nie roześmiał.

Caractacus musiał przyznać, że opanowanie chłopaka zaimponowało mu. Sam nie był w stanie powstrzymać parsknięcia, co sprawiło, że znowu ściągnął na siebie uwagę Fletchera i został obdarzony porozumiewawczym mrugnięciem.

 _Niedoczekanie twoje, radź sobie sam z naszym nowym pomocnikiem._

Wśród przyniesionych fantów znalazło się jeszcze kilka wzbudzających zainteresowanie Borgina rzeczy. Caractacus z coraz większym rozbawieniem obserwował, jak jego wspólnik miota się między świeżym żalem po stracie Shafiqa (a dokładniej: po stracie wszystkiego, co zatrudnienie arystokraty ze sobą niosło), poirytowaniem na Fletchera, zniecierpliwieniem, że wszystko trwa tak długo, a inni klienci im uciekają, a rodzącym się podziwem dla talentu chłopaka. Bo gołym okiem było widać, że Riddle pogrywa sobie z Fletcherem i pozwala czarodziejowi wierzyć, że ten wodzi go za nos.

— Czerwona peleryna odstarszająca wilkołaki!? — prychnął Borgin. –- Czy on myśli, że ma do czynienia z nieopierzoną szlamą, która łyka kłamstwa jak hipogryf fretki?

Riddle musiał być podobnego zdania, bo zapytał jedynie uprzejmie:

— Pan naprawdę wierzy, że ona by zadziałała?

Fletcher bez mrugnięcia okiem zapewnił żarliwie, że tak. Pokusił się nawet o historyjkę o dziewczynce mieszkającej w ciemnym, schwardzwaldzkim lesie, która właśnie dzięki "tej oto pelerynce" była w stanie bezpiecznie pokonywać dystans dzielący jej dom od domkubabci. Na pytanie, dlaczego nie aportowała się albo korzystała ze świstoklika, odparł natychmiast::

— Bo była charłaczką.

— Tym przebił wszystko — Borgin pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

Caractacus, tłumiać chęć wybuchnięcia śmiechem, całkowicie zgodził się ze wspólnikiem.

Tymczasem Fletcher wyjął z pudełka czerwone buciki i chciał, by Riddle założył je na nogi, ale chłopak popatrzył na niego jak Ślizgon na Gryfona i kategorycznie odmówił. Zapałek wywołujących halucynacje, w których można było zatracić się na całe godziny, dnie, a nawet miesiące, również nie chciał przetestować. Na ziarenko fasoli, które po posadzeniu miało wyrosnąć wysokie aż do chmur, nawet nie spojrzał.

Samozwańcz sprzedawca dwoił się i troił, by spośród przyniesionych gratów wyłowić coś, co wzbudziłoby nieco bardziej entuzjastyczną reakcję Riddle'a, bo do tej pory chłopak co najwyżej pytająco unosił brew.

Udało mu się to przy kolejnym… Caractacus już chciał nazwać prezentowaną rzecz artefaktem, ale nawet w myślach słowo to nie chciało mu przejść przez metaforyczne gardło.

Fletcher zepchnął parę przedmiotów na bok, by zrobić miejsce dla dziwnego pojazdu z grubsza przypominającego karocę, ale o kształcie niezbyt wielkiej dyni. Objął ją oburącz i mocno przyciskając do blatu, pociągnął do tyłu. A potem puścił, wołając entuzjastycznie:

— Nie używam różdżki, a porusza się samo. Proszę ja ciebie, magia bez magii!

— Którą można kupić praktycznie za bezcen na sąsiedniej ulicy. — Riddle w ostatniej chwili chwycił karocę za szypułkę, chroniąc ją przed upadkiem.

Większe zainteresowanie chłopak wykazał jedynie w momencie, w którym Fletcher zwrócił jego uwagę na kryształową ampułkę wypełnioną po samą zatyczkę lekko połyskującym płynem i zasuszone, włochate coś, kształtem zbliżone do ludzkiego serca.

— Woda z fontanny szczęśliwego losu i włochate serce czarodzieja.

Źle odczytując zawahanie chłopaka, wyjaśnił konspiracyjnym szeptem:

— Wiadomo, to falsyfikaty, ale, proszę ja ciebie, spojrzeć jak bardzo starannie wykonane. Komuś naiwnemu można je wcisnąć bez problemu, wystarczy zapewnić, że to rzeczywiście przedmioty, o których Beedle pisał w swoich bajkach.

Na twarzy Riddle'a zagościło zrozumienie. Za to zainteresowanie zniknęło z niej jak ręką odjął.

W końcu Fletcher zaprezentował wszystko, co miał do zaprezentowania i z zadowoloną miną miną czekał na werdykt chłopaka. Pochwycił spojrzenie Caractacusa, uśmiechnął się do niego konspiracyjnie i okręcił wąs wokół palca. Bijąca od niego pewność siebie wyraźnie mówiła, że już przelicza w myślach zarobione galeony.

Dla niego chłodna postawa Riddle'a nie była oznaką braku zainteresowania, a umiejętnie rozegranym blefem. I być może trochę prawdy w tym było, ale...

— Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że wszystkie te przedmioty — tu Riddle przerwał i wskazał gestem na blat kontuaru — to zwykłe zabawki inspirowane bajkami dla dzieci? Szlamy może i znalazłyby tu coś dla siebie, ale dla prawdziwych czarodziejów to jednak w większości zupełnie bezwartościowy szmelc. Uprzejmością z mojej strony będzie odkupienie od pana czegokolwiek.

Fletcherowi momentalnie zrzedła mina.

— A ta karafka? Włochate serce?

— Falsyfikaty. Umiejętne wykonane, nie przeczę, ale wciąż falsyfikaty. Sam pan to przyznał.

— Ale…

— Ale zlituję się nad panem, panie Fletcher, i je od pana odkupię. Podobnie jak te czerwone buciki, grzebień i — Riddle zawiesił głos, jakby naprawdę coś rozważał w myślach — i, niech stracę, kij samobij. Dam panu za to dwanaście galeonów.

— Dwanaście galeonów?! Czy ty chcesz mnie, chłopcze, puścić z torbami?! — wybuchnął Fletcher. — Te rzeczy są warte co najmniej pięćdziesiąt galeonów. Co najmniej!

— Weź też ten przeklęty stolik! — syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Borgin.

Caractacusowi przemknęło przez myśl, że dobrze zrobił, odbierając wspólnikowi różdżkę, bo ten sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był gotów rzucić na ich nowego pomocnika Imperio, byle ten odkupił również stolik, który następnie mieli zamiar wcisnąć Chefsibie.

— Zrób coś, zainterweniuj. — Borgin spróbował wypchnąć Caractacusa zza kotary, ale stary subiekt zaparł się w miejscu.

— Uspokój się — syknął, mając nadzieję, że krótka przepychanka nie ściągnęła na nich uwagi Fletchera. Na tym etapie negocjacji byłoby to wybitnie niewskazane.

Poza tym był ciekaw, do jakiej kwoty dojdzie chłopak, negocjując samodzielnie. Stolik mogli odkupić później.

Riddle powiódł wzrokiem po pozostałych przedmiotach. Jego spojrzenie prześlizgnęło się po dyniowej karocy, pelerynie, kolekcji zasuszonych myszy trzymanej w pudełku ze szklanych wieczkiem i ostatecznie zatrzymało na stoliku.

— Wezmę jeszcze ten stolik. Za osiem galeonów.

Nad głową Caractacusa Borgin z ulgą wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze.

— Tak, tak, dokładnie tak! — wyszeptał tonem, który bardziej pasowałby do komentatora rozgrywek quidditcha niż subiekta. Caractacus doskonale rozumiał jego rozgorączkowanie.

— Nie ma mowy. Stolik jest wart spokojnie dwa razy tyle. –- Fletcher nerwowo skubnął wąs. — Pięćdziesiąt pięć galeonów.

— Wydaje mi się, że z nas dwóch, to panu bardziej zależy na sprzedaży tych przedmiotów, niż mnie na ich kupnie. Dwadzieścia galeonów i dwa knuty.

— Pięćdziesiąt cztery! I ani sykla mniej.

— Dwadzieścia galeonów i trzy kuty. — Chłopak uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, jakby go to bawiło.

Fletcher zapowietrzył się.

Caractacus pozwolił sobie na lekkie odprężenie. Oglądanie jak odwieczny rywal jest zapędzany w kozi róg okazało się o wiele przyjemniejsze, niż podejrzewał.

Kilka godzin później machnięciem różdżki zgasił płomienie świec, które wieczorami oświetlały sklep i uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień. Negocjacje były długie i zacięte, a Riddle rzeczywiście zajadle targował się o każdego knuta. Do Fletchera chyba w końcu dotarło, jak absurdalne i bezsensowne to było, bo skapitulował przy dwudziestu galeonach, siedmiu syklach i czterech knutach. Caractacus i tak podziwiał go za wytrwałość. Sam straciłby cierpliwość dużo szybciej. Za to Borgin… Utrata Shafiqa wciąż go uwierała, widać to było jak na dłoni, jak i to, że nie chciał pokazać po sobie jak bardzo chłopak mu zaimponował, ale sam fakt, że nie zaprotestował, gdy Caractacus powiedział Riddle'owi, że pracują od dziewiątej do osiemnastej, nie tolerują spóźnień i płacą trzydzieści galeonów tygodniowo, wymownie świadczył o zmianie jego nastawienia.

 _Dobrze, że to całe szaleństwo z szukaniem pracownika się skończyło_ , pomyślał stary subiekt, po raz ostatni omiatając spojrzeniem ciemne już wnętrze sklepu.

Sowę do Chefsiby Borgin wysłał tuż po wyjściu Fletchera. Ciekawe, czy stolik przypadnie jej do gustu.

I ich nowy pomocnik.

* * *

 **Betowała Delta Niris**

* * *

 **A/N**

* * *

Tak! Tak! Tak! SKOŃCZYŁAM! Mam nadzieję, że zostanie mi wybaczone, że tak długo, no ale… ja już tak mam. Krótkie rzeczy rozrastają mi się do niekontrolowanych rozmiarów i potem jest jojczenie, że w życiu nie uda mi się skończyć. Ale udało – ach, jakie to jest przyjemnie satysfakcjonujące uczucie :D.

Mam nadzieję, że czytanie Subiekta sprawiało/sprawi Wam tyle przyjemności, ile mnie jego pisanie. Co prawda pod koniec przyjemność z pisania gdzieś się zagubiła, zamieniając w rozpaczliwy wyścig z czasem, ale godziny spędzone na tworzeniu Subiekta będę miło wspominać. Jak i Wasze komentarze – więc wiecie, nie krępujcie się, możecie podzielić się wrażeniami.

A na koniec, by nie zostawiać Was z pustymi rękami i bez niczego do czytania, jak zawsze polecam opowiadania mojej bety, **Delty Niris**. **Maskę Śmierciożercy** , dla tych, którzy nie boją się OC, i **Łapiąc Ćmy** – dla spragnionych Riddle'a w roli mentora Harry'ego (i nie tylko). Dość powiedzieć, że jak dla mnie to najlepiej napisany Tom, z jakim miałam do czynienia.

I jak zawsze – do następnego!


End file.
